Writer's Blockade
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: Candace finds herself in the world of Isabella's story 'Fireside Princess' thanks to her brother's new invention but in the process, the whole universe has been transformed into that of the book. If she follows the story to a satisfying conclusion she can return but with a pet as a love interest, musical numbers, and rebel allies that are AGAINST the princess, it'll be an epic!
1. Fireside Princess

Writer's Blockade part 1

By Lolitafreak88

Danville mornings usually were always the same in the summer. They were bright, gentle, and often inspiring. They empowered people and reminded people of all the freedom they had, all the opportunities to have fun and succeed for the day. For Phineas and Ferb however, it reminded them that they had to come up with something to do today. They usually made up their minds and among the few times they didn't was ironically a rather dangerous time to not have their minds made up. But yet again, they were struggling to come up with something to do today. They were lying down looking at blue-prints with a fairly high stack next to them trying to figure out what to do.

"Largest Gumball Machine, Danville Hieroglyphics, Portable Forest..." Phineas muttered looking at the ideas he had strewn in front of him and Ferb. Just then, through the back-gate came a very familiar and adorable face. The instant sight of pink was enough for Phineas and Ferb to know it was Isabella. Isabella was a Fireside Girl troop-leader and one of Phineas and Ferb's best friends. She was always up for an adventure or to see what new and exciting invention Phineas and Ferb had cooked up. She also had a crush on Phineas that had been present for a long, long, LONG time. She pursued this crush even facing set-backs like his higher interest in architecture instead of more... "cultural" things like in that disastrous trip to Paris and sometimes her own slips of the tongue. Still she was not one to give up, she was a role model and a leader, and an inspiration to the girls who were in her troop: Adyson (Who was rumored to have feelings for Phineas), Gretchen (Her loyal second-in-command), Ginger (Stacy's little sister), Holly, Katie, and Milly.

"Hi Phineas. Whatcha doing?" Isabella asked with her trademark greeting that was famous around Danville. Phineas noticed that Isabella was holding what appeared to be a book in her hands. Books were such a wonderful tool, they opened new lands and provided a clear and fun source of entertainment for anyone who possessed them. They were also very important for inspiration and coming up with new ideas for inventions.

"I was pondering what to do today but that book in your hands just gave me a great idea!" Phineas stated excitedly, getting up. Ferb quickly followed suit. Isabella blushed a bit and admitted,

"Well... this is a story I wrote, a fictional story of my own. You see I wanted to get the 'Creative Writers Patch' and all you need to do is write a story of your own and get someone to review it." One of the things Fireside Girls did was try to get patches. There were practically an endless amount of patches and for a variety of things from finding non-existent things to helping thy neighbor. Isabella's troop had an impressive track record of patches earned and Isabella was always up for increasing the amount of patches they earned. Phineas was genuinely interested and impressed, he of all people LOVED to see people use their creativity. Writing was one of the best ways to do it, and the most inexpensive.

"Wow Isabella that's really cool! So my idea is how about we bring your story to life and transport you into the world of the book you've written?" Phineas suggested excitedly. Isabella was extremely touched that Phineas was interested in her story, which she worried was too bland, and even more touched at the idea that he was going to build his invention based on something she had written.

"Oh Phineas that would be perfect." She said sweetly.

"So what is it about?" Asked Ferb, deciding to join in the conversation at last.

"Well it's a romance/adventure story about a princess who, forced to flee from her castle due to an invasion, joins a rebel army to overthrow the intruders. But the twist is that she falls in love with the leader of the rebels and also finds that the rebels plan to overthrow HER too because of her inability to sympathize with the townspeople. But it ends happily of course because... well... don't you love happy endings?" Isabella asked with a nostalgic sigh. Phineas cringed a bit at the corniness of Isabella's last line but overall he found it to be a nice change to the typical princess/prince story.

"Very creative story Isabella! I think it's the perfect story to kick off our Fan-Fiction Fantasizer! A invention that transports you into the world of the book where you undergo the entire plot!" Phineas stated happily. Isabella's face got a little timid and she started to fidget like a shy little girl.

"Um... but... well there's some parts that are a bit-"

"Nonsense Isabella! I think it'll make a great story, we just need to build the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer but it shouldn't take too long, I already have the outline of it envisioned in my head." Phineas said, taking Isabella's hands into his and looking into her eyes. Isabella felt like she was going to melt because this was one of the things she dreamed about and hoped would happen. Phineas taking her into his arms... ok his hands, and paying attention to her and not some architecture. So she smiled her cutest yet most natural smile and let Phineas follow-up with,

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" 20 minutes later, in one of the rooms of the Flynn household was Candace who was reading some library books that Linda brought for her, despite the fact that she had already proven her stance on 'judging books by their covers' before. But Candace was deeply bored, she felt like the text had no personality of their own. It was just random words written so that the writer could make his or her deadline.

"Who invented books? I mean why would they invent something that has as much interest as paint drying?" She grumbled. She threw the book aside and resorted to putting her pillow over her face in complete boredom. She had a relatively dull morning and her friends were busy doing other things so she was really all on her own. But then Candace remembered something that was actually INTERESTING and actually GAVE Candace her own personality (Though it was sad to admit it). She had yet to see what Phineas and Ferb's new thing-of-a-doodle was for the day.

"I hope it's something big, colorful, and easy to bust!" She said confidently and raced down the stairs. She opened the slide-close door and was soon in the backyard and she saw something that was unfortunately not big and was not colorful and looked... very hard in terms of busting difficulty. It was a bookshelf but unlike a bookshelf, it only had one slot to insert a book and there was a lever with different text next to it indicating the level. There was also a big, red button which always means it's something bad. She then saw Phineas inserting a pink book into the slot and she also saw Ferb and Isabella. Candace was on pretty good terms with Isabella as they both had crushes on someone and she was the most tolerable of Phineas and Ferb's friends. Candace read the text next to the lever,

"'Dream level', 'Reality level', and 'Go all the Way level'. That's kind of dull if you ask me." Candace stated out loud. As always, Phineas and Ferb had built something completely odd and bustable. It was painful that Phineas and Ferb could do all this and not get caught. What ever happened to "cause and effect"? Phineas and Ferb built something without mom's permission so they should be caught red-handed, but it never happened. It was what really frustrated Candace and was affecting her psyche. Plus it made her feel very inferior to her brothers and she was the older sibling. Phineas noticed Candace and greeted her,

"Hey Candace, do you like our Fan-Fiction Fantasizer?" Candace heard the words "Fan" and then "Fiction" and was already feeling better. Stacy told her all about fan-fictions and that they were stories about things that already existed. From cartoons to books to even myths and legends. Some of the ones she read were beyond brilliant and could be real novels though others... were borderline creepy or inappropriate.

"Fan-Fictions? Since when do you two write about things you like?" Candace asked with some interest. Isabella stepped forward and responded,

"It's actually me who wrote the story and it's not really a fan-fiction, it's an original novel but because this machine was built to bring stories that were liked to life, it's called a Fan-Fiction Fantasizer." _That makes sense_, Candace thought with understanding. But still an invention is an invention so Candace said,

"Well soon it'll have a new story to be built upon, the story about how I busted you for building it. I mean what does it even do?" Ferb was about to explain but Phineas took the lead,

"Well, depending on what level you put it on using the lever, you can set it so that you are transported to the world of the book and when you are in the book, you can partake in the world of the book and follow the plot and even do things of your own that aren't in the book. It's like an interactive movie." Phineas sated. Candace was now quite excited, this was the saving grace that books DESPERATELY needed. A chance to bring the books to life and give that dull text some actual personality. So she thought for a minute and then said,

"That is pretty neat actually, can I have a try? I'd like to see what this can do."

"Sure, I think you'll love the story Candace, it's a romance/adventure and it's called-"

"On second thought, never mind." Candace said bluntly, interrupting Isabella's explanation. She was NOT going to partake in a world where Isabella and Phineas obviously got married in the book and where Isabella probably wrote about their entire future together. A future that might not even happen although a trip to the future made Candace more sure that Isabella would end up with Phineas in the end. But still, Candace jumped to the conclusion that this book was a chance for Isabella to confess her love for Phineas in a vague way and so she denied the opportunity.

"Why not?" Isabella asked confused. Candace bit her lip as she did not want to hurt Isabella's feelings as she was quite precious. Fortunately the call of Linda, Candace's mother rang through the open door.,

"Boys, I made some snacks, want some?" Candace gasped excitedly at the idea that her mom would finally see her brother's inventions and Candace's name would be cleared but her hopes sank when she saw that Linda's view was obstructed by a pile of laundry. So she gave up for the morning. Phineas replied happily,

"Sure mom, let's go Ferb!" Isabella scowled though, as she was just about to experience her own book that she had written, Phineas' attention had been taken away from her by... snacks. SNACKS.

"C'mon Isabella, mom makes really good snacks." Phineas said, stopping at the door when he saw that Isabella had stayed where she was. Candace smirked and folded her arms. She had to admit that it was kind of funny when Isabella got jealous or upset when she didn't have Phineas' attention. _Snacks good enough to pry your attention from me apparently_, Isabella thought. With a sigh she followed without saying another word and soon Linda, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were in the house leaving Candace alone in the backyard. Candace turned to face the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, it did look very interesting and the book was still inserted into the machine. Maybe, for a change, SHE would try the machine on her own without anyone catching her. Candace decided that Isabella's story was still a story and was probably more entertaining than Candace's library books and so she decided she would take the plunge.

"I have a feeling this is going to be either really good or really bad." She said as she walked over to the lever. She looked at the levels that she had read earlier and studied them. Phineas and Ferb had forgotten to tell her exactly what the "levels" did but Candace, of course, assumed she knew what she did. So that is why she sang her choice in the style of a popular lyric,

"Let's go all, the way tonight". She then pulled the lever all the way down to 'Go All the Way Level' and she then pushed the red button. She stood back, in case something crazy would happen and she would wind up hurt or unconscious or without her cell-phone. Suddenly, Isabella's book flew out of the slot and flew up above the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, it's pages flapping wildly like a bird. Then there was a flash of bright white light, so bright it caused Candace to cover her eyes.

"Eep!" She screamed in some shock. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a strange place. It was like she was in the midst of a purple fog as she could see mists flowing around and it felt slightly intimidating but she could still see clearly. It was definitely not Danville anymore.

"Um ok... so is this how Isabella's story starts out?"

"No not really." A voice came out of nowhere. Candace gasped as that voice sounded exactly like Ferb's unique British accent. She suddenly wondered if SHE was the one who was about to be busted. She turned around but only to see Isabella's book in mid-air, it's pages flapping like wings to keep it in the air. Candace realized that the voice must've somehow came from the book but that didn't stop her from questioning it,

"So why do you sound like Ferb and how are you flying?"

"Phineas and Ferb decided that Ferb has the best reading voice and so I am the Story-Teller for this story. This is a role in which I read narration or anything that isn't dialogue, whereas the people who used this machine actually act out the parts of the book. I also give information about the story that's been inserted to anyone who needs it. Plus, I just sound really good don't I?" The book replied, coyly pronouncing the last sentence. Candace rolled her eyes though had to admit that Phineas and Ferb thought ahead.

"Ok then, so why are we here and not in the book? Where is this?" She asked as she looked around to investigate her surroundings. She realized the book had ignored her "flying" question but it didn't matter so much as to what was going on.

"This is the Realm Above the Book, it is where I give you the information you need to know on what to do in this story, at least for the beginning and also notify you of your choices. You have decided to go into the world of 'Fireside Princess' a novel by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." The Story-Teller explained. Candace was amazed that Isabella didn't entitle the book "The Chronicles of Me and Phineas" or some obvious title that showed her love for Phineas and so she was impressed by the creative use of the Fireside Girls in the title. But the Story-Teller was not finished,

"You have chosen 'Go all the Way Level' which means the entire universe has been transformed into the world of 'Fireside Princess'. Only crazy, obsessed uber-fans of books use this level." Candace's eyes widened cause anything that said "entire universe" always meant something bad happened or was going to happen. Suddenly feeling scared she tried to clarify,

"Um by "universe" you mean the entire Tri-State Area and like... the world?"

"Yes, everyone in the universe has now been given a new life as a role in this book besides you as you are the one using this book so you are the only one who remembers what their life was before you used the machine. So everyone has been given different names and even if it's your boyfriend Jeremy, they will not recognize you." The Story-Teller stated. The realization of what Candace had done led to her weakly singing her reply in the style of a popular lyric,

"No regrets... just... l-love..."

Ok I know I said that I would do Happy Tree Friends next but... I did have SO much fun working on Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus and I got SO much positive feedback and I already do have 2 HTF fan-fictions and only 1 Phineas and Ferb fan-fictions, AND I had this story in my mind and I think it's EPIC, it was the perfect chance to write this story and I think you are going to love it ^_^. Especially because I realized as I was coming up with it, it's kind of like a tribute to all the great writers on and so it has a double meaning ^_^. So Candace has gotten herself in a taffy-level sticky situation with "Fireside Princess". Can Candace find a way to revert the universe to normal? Will Isabella get that 'Creative Writers Patch'? Plus, what lies in store for Candace in the world of Isabella's story? Stay tuned to Part 2 of my newest Phineas and Ferb story. I take no ownership of copyright as all the rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. Thank you ^_^.


	2. When Will the Story Begin?

Writer's Blockade part 2

By Lolitafreak88

_I transformed the universe. I transformed the universe. I TRANSFORMED the universe. I transformed the universe into Isabella's story._ No matter how many times Candace went over it in her head, it was still incredibly hard to digest this fact. The Story-Teller had just told her that she had practically became a goddess and changed the universe into who knows what. But eventually her shock turned into anger or at least a desire to try to take the blame off her and she bellowed,

"Hold on, nobody TOLD me before-hand that THIS is what would happen to me, this is absurd! What do the other two 'levels' do anyway?!" The Story-Teller replied in a very sarcastic way as though he was taunting her,

"Well if you paid attention instead of going behind your brother's back you would've know that 'Dream level' would transport one person into the world of the book, 'Reality level' would transport a group of people into the world of the book, and 'All the Way level' transports the whole universe into the world of the book." Candace scowled though had to admit it made sense. She decided to take a deep breath and continued to question the book but this time on a different topic.

"So the universe is now 'Fireside Princess'. But what does that mean exactly?" Candace asked putting her hands on her hips.

"It means that it's not just a select group of people or an individual that is taking part in the story, the whole universe, as in everything and everyone, regardless of where they are shall take part in the story." The Story-Teller replied, relieved Candace had calmed down. Phineas and Ferb had built the Story-Teller to have a likable but teasing personality, like a good narrator. Narrators usually were the ones guiding the story and could bring their own personality into telling it which is why having someone read a story to you is so rewarding and empowering. Candace was feeling a bit crummy though, it was like she drew everyone into this silly fan-fiction experience whether they liked it or not. What if they had important things to do today? What if someone was getting married or... well, doing other stuff that was once-in-a-lifetime. Candace sighed and asked,

"So when do I go into the story since this strange place clearly is not it."

"You go in when I tell you what lies ahead but for now I'm open to questions for you cause I know from your brothers that you are a very curious young lady." _At least he has manners_, Candace thought a bit touched that her brothers had programmed this... "thing" to see her as a lady. Not some crazy girl obsessed with busting her brothers who had just ruined the universe. That was the last thing Candace wanted to be told she looked like or that she resembled that thing.

"Ok then, is there an escape clause? Like some way to revert the universe to normal?" Candace asked quite intelligently.

"Yes, if you complete the story to a satisfactory level to me and follow it thoroughly and don't mess anything up, you will be free to either stay in the world of the book or end the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer experience and have the universe returned to that of the normal universe." The Story-Teller explained eloquently. Candace smiled, that sounded like no trouble at all. Candace was a very entertaining personality, there was no way the story can be boring with HER in it. _Isabella's story can't be all that complicated_, she thought too. Thinking about Isabella though made Candace feel a bit guilty that Isabella wrote this story and wanted to take part in it and that Candace not only took that opportunity from her but she had also made Isabella into part of the story due to her mistake. _I have to make things up for her,_ she concluded.

"So are you ready to hear the details of the story or do you want to stay in the Realm Above the Book for all eternity?" Asked the Story-Teller in a way as though trying to get Candace to get psyched up for this task. Candace's fist clenched and with a confident face replied,

"Sure thing! I want to know what Isabella's story is all about!" The Story-Teller flew around into the air and produced a holographic image, like a movie projector at a theatre. It showed a very beautiful castle of red and white like those of Candace's usual wardrobe. There were also statues of Candace leading up to the drawbridge and the flags had Candace's face. It was like Candace's dream castle and she was immediately feeling better about this. This led Candace to consider another point,

"So is this how they are described in the book or is this how the user of the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer would interpret it?" She questioned.

"You are quite smart, yes indeed. The users of the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer are treated to a world created in their own image based on their personality, preferences, hobbies, relationships, and vice versa. Everything is by design." The Story-Teller explained. Candace knew this information would be significant or drive her crazy so she sealed it in her memory. The scene shifted again to a throne room and there was... OMG! It was Princess Baldegunde! Princess Baldegunde was a total Candace look-alike except she was royalty and she had stopped by in Danville for a visit one time. She was nice and genuine though made Candace a bit on edge when she hanged out with Jeremy. So there she was in the story in on a gold throne with diamond studs all over it. There was another throne next to hers but it was vacant, presumably the king's. Princess Baldegunde looked a bit sad and like she was lost in a daydream.

"That is Princess Candace, the heroine of this story, ruler of the City of Love." The narrator explained. Candace snorted a bit at the name of the kingdom and asked,

"City of Love? Was that my idea or Izzy's? And where does 'Fireside' come in?" 'Izzy' was short for Isabella.

"Isabella's. Fireside is the name of the fictional country this story takes place in so Candace is also the princess of the country. So Princess Candace is sad because she rarely sees the prince anymore and so she longs to find fun and happiness and escape the walls of her castle. She will get her chance but she will also get in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Candace asked feeling scared. Candace had a very easy tendency to freak out so if something was going to happen to her she wanted to know what it was.

"Well it involves the villain of the story. Alchemist Heinz! He is an evil alchemist/scientist/hunchback who wants to take over the City of Love and is also issuing a blockade on the City of Love on their most coveted food item." The Narrator continued. Candace scowled that the villain sounded so strong, it would make it more difficult for her to take him down. But her mind was set on uncovering what the Narrator meant by "food item".

"What food item?" She asked although sounded a bit stupid in her mind asking it.

"Cookies. Fireside Cookies to be exact." The Narrator replied bluntly. Candace started to laugh loudly as she was finding this all the more hilarious. Of COURSE, Isabella would have the main food of her pretend city be what her and the Fireside Girls made all the time!

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! That is just... HAHAHAHAHA! I mean cookies? They're not even healthy!" Candace brayed like a mad donkey laughing. But her laughing was cut short when the narrator flew very close into her face, startling her a bit.

"Well 'Princess', I hope you are happy to know that those cookies are the reason why the kingdom is mad at you. They LOVE Fireside Cookies and not only is the princess not doing anything to lift the blockade, but she also ignores their requests and letters and so the townspeople are angry and are planning a revolt. But the invasion from Alchemist Heinz' city interrupts their original plans and so they have to overthrow them and you have to prove that you are a true ruler!" The narrator went on a very stern tirade. Candace was dumbfounded.

"What?! B-but... I-I'm fabulous! I seized the day! Plus princesses are supposed to be loved not hated!" She muttered rather hysterically. _Isabella's story is already sounding like a challenge,_ she though to herself. _But I do have to change the universe back to normal so I will change their minds, no matter what!_

"Well you aren't THAT fabulous. But you are fabulous enough to win the heart of the main male protagonist, the Mysterious Lover." The Narrator said with a happier tone. Candace's eyes sparkled at the mention of 'Lover'. She knew instantly that there was only one person qualified to be her lover. Strong, talented, hunky, and sweet. JEREMY JOHNSON. She sighed and said,

"Ahh... Jeremy." The Narrator made a sound as though it was gagging which made Candace frown at it.

"Also there a few key rebels like Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and an animal army." The Narrator continued. Candace gasped at hearing names she actually knew being mentioned for the first time in the story. She was glad (though part of her was mad) that her brothers were good guys and also that Isabella herself was one of the freedom fighters. She didn't care about Buford or Baljeet and she also had a nasty experience with the animal kingdom one time after a bad date with Jeremy so she wasn't too keen on the animals either.

"Anything else?" Candace asked, now feeling anxious to start. To her surprise the scene changed to that of four ladies in what appeared to be a lavish bedroom that looked startlingly similar to Candace's own bedroom. It even had the same posters and was styled in the same was as Candace's. The four ladies were Stacy, Jenny, and... NO. WAY. SNAIL and MANDY! "Snail", or Wendy as she was called, was this girl who Candace had competed for a position at Mr. Slushy Dawg, the hot-dog stand where Jeremy worked, when they wanted help. Mandy was the older sister of two kinds named Thaddeus and Thor who had challenged Phineas and Ferb in skills and so Candace and Mandy became rivals. Why were they here?

"These are the four lady-in-waiting's of the princess, Stacy, Jenny, Mandy, and Wendy." Candace lost her cool.

"I understand Stace and Jen but Mandy and Snail? I don't even like them! Why do they get to be in my story?" She asked angrily, pointing at the two inferior girls. At least they were inferior when it came to being in a story.

"Because you my dear lady only have 4 friends, one of them being your mom. We had to find random people off the street to fill in the cast" The Narrator replied cynically. Candace felt like she wanted to rip the pages right out of the Narrator's book and growled angrily, mirroring Perry's growl in some ways. The narrator, sensing the danger he was in, softened the blow by saying,

"But don't worry, they are minor characters and also help you flee when Alchemist Heinz takes over the castle."

"Better but not by much." Candace concluded. She looked at the scene as she saw the lady-in-waitings, though only two of them deserved their position, making Candace's bed and tending to a garden. Candace was amazed that this world really had been brought to life and she was about to take part in it. But she knew she had a mission and would have to accomplish it if she wanted to return things to normal.

"So, is that it?" She asked feeling impatient.

"For now yes, but when push comes to solve, I'll give you more details, as well as how to act. Although, knowing you, you'd probably break the rules right?" The Narrator asked in a taunting way. Candace smirked and replied epically,

"No doubt about it. Let's do this thing!" There were 3 dramatic flashes of light and Candace had to avert her eyes from the flashes. She then found herself, when she opened her eyes, on the same throne she had seen Princess Baldegunde sit in. She also noticed her usual outfit was replaced with the same dress Baldegunde wore. Candace frowned, she was kind of hoping for a unique, fabulous princess dress and not this dress. It was ok but, considering the circumstances, felt like a hand-me-down. Then she heard the Narrator's voice echoing as he told the story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away was the City of Love and it was ruled by a prince, and a princess. The princess was named Princess Candace, the Fireside Princess. She was a rare beauty and a warm, fun personality but that personality did not extend to her kingdom. Her kingdom was in the midst of a blockade on their most prized food-item, cookies, by a rival kingdom. Candace was too busy admiring herself and her lifestyle to even pay attention. She was OBSESSED with the prince and accomplishing her goals. She would do anything and risk public humiliation to-"

"At least TRY to be subtle if you are trying to make fun of me." Candace interrupted realizing the Narrator was mocking her obsession with Jeremy, and maybe even with busting her brothers. The Narrator chuckled and continued,

"But she rarely saw the prince anymore and so she began to grow lonely and sad which was the main reason she ignored her kingdom's desperate pleas and the kingdom began to suffer and became less able to defend itself as well as support itself. But the princess and her most loyal, wonderful, trustworthy troop of lady-in-waitings, the Fireside Girls, and everyone else in the castle still had a wonderful life." Just then, Stacy appeared and walked over to Candace. Stacy was dressed in... a Fireside Girl uniform? Was she wearing this in the scene the Narrator showed her? She was too busy being shocked about Mandy and Wendy being her lady-in-waitings to notice what they were wearing. Truth be told, she looked good it in. Stacy curtsied politely and made a request to Candace,

"Your highness, it is time for the grand breakfast, please come this way."

"Sure Stace!" Candace replied happily. Her somewhat modern and enthusiastic tone made Stacy look up at her and look a bit confused. To 'Stacy' the character, this was not how Princess Candace usually behaved. But she shrugged and escorted Candace to the dining hall. The dining hall should've been called the banquet hall as it was VERY large and the table was like a banquet table, stretching out for at least 100 people to sit and eat. There were plates, hidden under old-fashioned lids scattered throughout the table as well as floral bouquets (with no parsnips as that was something Princess Candace was allergic too) and candles. Candace's eyes sparkled and she was about to say something when there was a strange DING!

"Eh? What was that? Is that a bell for it to begin?" Candace asked curious. Just then the Narrator appeared in front of her in a cloud of dust accompanied by a BAMF! noise.

"Nope, it's time for a song." The Narrator stated. Candace's mouth flew open and she started to murmur repetitively,

"B-B-B-B- But, B-B-B-B But, B-B-B-B But, B-B-B-B- But..." _What am I supposed to sing? When did he mention singing? Am I going to have to sing every minute of this?! _A hurricane of shocked thoughts pounded in Candace's head as she was stunned to be hearing that she was going to have to sing something right there on the spot.

"Don't worry, you only have to sing when you hear that noise and the others will sing with your and won't even mind you singing. Isabella intended this story to be a musical as well if it were ever to be made into a movie. And the hype of a musical is: characters can act completely crazy and no one will mind one bit." The Narrator explained. Candace shook herself to relieve herself of any pressure at the Ferb-sounding Narrator's words and decided that this was a risk she would have to take. But she still had to sing about something and she had no idea what. Should she sing about how stupid she acted? How Mandy and Wendy did not deserve to be her lady-in-waitings? How she wanted to strangle the Narrator at times but also admired his dedication and sense of humor? How Jeremy was obviously the Mysterious Lover? But then her eyes turned to the table and also the part where the Narrator was talking about Princess Candace and her followers having a wonderful life. She saw the plates of food that looked about ready to be revealed and... BINGO!

Candace: _It's breakfast time, I'm getting cravings, food's here (Candace runs over to the table and starts examining the food as servants, including Candace's lady-in-waitings, unveil the food)_

_ Roast beef and cheese, but yet I don't see my dear (Lids are lifted revealing roast beef and cheese though Candace thinks about her Prince and looks around)_

_ Milk, bread, and eggs, all the favorites are present (Another lid lifted by Stacy reveals bread and eggs and a glass of milk is set next to it by Jenny leading Candace to smile)_

_ Pancakes, apple juice, and... roast pheasant? (Candace moves along the table as more lids are revealed and more drinks placed but stops at roast pheasant and after a brief pause lets out a look of sadness and confusion)_

_ There's also cookie dough, I think it's chocolate chip (Candace eyes a tub of chocolate chip and, using her spoon, scoops some out and eats it happily)_

_ And sausage rare, the grease beginning to drip (Candace then sees a sausage on a rotisserie being turned and the grease starting to drip making Candace's mouth water) _

_ There's some cherries and some pears, and apples but honestly (Candace picks a cherry, a pear, and apple and adds it to her plate before sighing in some exasperation)_

_ When will the story begin? (Candace looks at the food of table and all the people awaiting to eat and so Candace gives the word to eat with a wave of her arm and everyone begins to eat)_

_ I'm running out of things to sing about, bummer (Candace plays with some spaghetti she got in her fork and gazes at it with a bored expression)_

_ Wendy and Mandy are here, in my summer (Candace sees Mandy and Wendy eating and chatting on the other side of the table _

_ I don't even have a couture princess gown (Candace looks at her hand-me down princess dress and scowls and slams the table with a mix of boredom and frustration)_

_ And to think everyone hates me in this town (Candace looks up to see the Narrator eating meatballs with the tongue that his form possesses and remembers what he said)_

_ But I am the heroine, the heroine always wins (Candace stands up with pride and vigor at this thought)_

_ Except for Juliet but she endured some sins (Candace falls a bit though shrugs her shoulders as she continues her train of thought)_

_ Plus I'm not Isabella, I am Candace Flynn (Candace then leaps on the table and spins around gracefully)_

_ With a head as sharp as sewing pins (Candace leaps off the table and lands between Stacy and Jenny who look very confused)_

_ And though it's tricky and bothersome and trouble and trouble (Candace makes agonizing faces and poses as she describes each adjective that relates to her predicament)_

_ The story's about to begin (Candace goes across the table and lands on her seat)_

Candace, tired of singing just cut the song then and there, though she had a feeling the Narrator meant there to be more and was about to drink her milk but then she realized,

"Oh yeah, I'm allergic to dairy." She then put the glass of milk down as Wendy asked in reply,

"You are?"

"Can it Snail!" Candace grumbled, still not happy about Wendy and Mandy being in her story.

Sorry for the long wait, I had an eventful and busy 2 weeks but I am back in business as I love this story and I got some wonderful reviews and so I am happy again ^_^. So the song Candace sings is based by a Disney Princess song. "When Will My Life Begin" from Tangled and sang by Mandy Moore. But since Candace is being forced to sing, she neglected the last bits of the song in annoyance XD. Thought using a Disney Princess song would be quite clever. Ok, so Candace is quickly finding the story not to be how she imagined it? But when will Alchemist Heinz invade? How Will Candace evade him? Also, when will the Mysterious Lover and other plot points story come into play? Find out the answer to some of these questions in chapter 3! ^_^ As usual I take no ownership of the material and all copyright belongs respectfully and eloquently to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^


	3. Rising Action

Writer's Blockade Part 3

By Lolitafreak88

That afternoon, Candace, exhausted from an equally big lunch and having to take care of things like bills, which was only possible because she was aware of politics after trying out for a "Mayor for the Day" contest. The castle was gorgeously gigantic with silver walls, a gorgeous garden, and a very unique bridge system. One bridge had a gate that led to the Eastern Lands and the other had a gate that led to the Western lands. Apparently, the North pole and South pole didn't matter since there were no North or South bridges for the castle. Candace saw neither but the tour guides (which were really just some old guy and some nerd who was older than Baljeet. But overall, Candace's time was spent mostly on taking the local tours of the castle, which confused the tour guides who kept asking her,

"But Princess, you've lived here all your life."

"More like half-a-day!" Candace would reply, bothered that the servants kept questioning her questions like she was an idiot. She understood that they probably were used to Princess Isabella and not Princess Candace but still, they should be more flexible. So in the bedroom that she had seen in the glimpse the Narrator provided, she sighed and fell onto the bed, only to cringe at the crunchy texture.

"This is a bed? It's crunchy like chips! I thought the princess deserved the best of the best, not the worst of the worst!" Candace shouted and plunged her face into her pillow out of annoyance. Today felt like a live homework assignment that she couldn't get out of. If she knew this was what was in the book, she would've neglected to use the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer in the first place or, at the very least, choose a different book.

"What did you expect? 5-Star accommodations?" The Narrator asked, apparently having been on the desk next to Candace's bed this whole time. Candace however, felt rather relieved the Narrator was there. The Narrator had acted like an old friend to her this whole time and his presence was making Candace more fired up to make this story the best it could be. So Candace said in reply,

"At least 4-diamond! But I must admit, this is a lovely castle. Yet, if these furnishings are the best they got, I can see why this town is unhappy."

"The blockade is also affecting quality too, the cookies power the designer's creative spirit and without it, they fall apart." The Narrator responded, taking flight and fluttering around the room like the world's largest butterfly. Candace pulled her face out of the pillow and sat up. As a teenage girl, she was very passionate about fashion.

"But there are other ways to get creative in designing. Look towards the past, look in stories, look around the neighborhood, or even go to a zoo and look at the animals. Why does this town rely so much on Fireside cookies?" She questioned.

"It's a food that brings people together, like dipping cookies in milk and decorating cookies for Christmas or Halloween. Anyways, I think you should get ready for action, this is around the time the lady-in-waitings come bursting in to warn you of the invasion." The Narrator warned. Candace frowned, still seething over Mandy and Wendy being involved as her lady-in-waitings and didn't want them bursting in here crying hysterically or acting a fool. Candace then eyed the closet. This princess gown would not only blow her cover big time, especially if the rebels did hate her (Which made no sense in Candace's head), but it would be fussy and difficult to get around in.

"Say, can I look in the closet real fast? I'm dying to get out of this Princess Baldegunde hand-me-down." Candace asked aloud as she headed towards the relatively big closet. The Narrator was clearly impressed with Candace's thinking, judging by his reply,

"Sure thing, a more modern ensemble would look more subtle to the rebels in the town and be more functional." Candace opened the closet doors and to her surprise, all the outfits were outfits Candace normally had in her closet. It reminded her of the time Candace and Stacy did a scan through her entire closet to find the perfect outfit. Candace examined quickly and thoroughly through the outfits.

"Too dirty, too clean, too Goth, too retro, too... PERFECT! I should've found this one first!" Candace pulled out her classic outfit, the red top, white skirt, red belt, red socks, and white shoes. It was an always on-trend outfit and would be perfect for handling whatever City of Love could throw at her. Candace though, did not want to change in front of the Narrator, machine or not. She found a screen in the room that had an ornate image of Candace's face in the style of a presidential campaign of recent years, and quickly dashed behind it. As Candace started changing, there was an urgent banging on the door and Wendy's voice rang out from behind it,

"Princess Cadence... err... Candace! Please let us in! We have terrible news!" Candace responded bluntly,

"I'm changing right now, come back later!"

"There is no "later", you are in terrible danger." Wendy sounded panicked and it reminded Candace of the Narrator telling her how the lady-in-waitings help the princess escape and the invasion. Candace realized this was it and put on her clothes faster but not before replying,

"My dignity is in danger if you come in here while I am changing. Just wait a minute, I'm putting on my shoes." Thankfully Wendy did not call out again and Candace was back in her normal, every-day outfit.

"Ok, the Princess CANDACE allows you to come in." Candace stated, harshly quoting Wendy's mispronunciation. The Narrator even seemed to think Candace was being a bit oversensitive.

"Candace, the princess is supposed to be forgiving, not cold like ice." The Narrator asked. Candace turned to face the Narrator and defended her justification.

"She sprayed condiments all over me and called me Molasses!"

"Molasses is delicious." The Narrator replied, intending to tease Candace.

"But it's a stupidly long name!" Wendy, Mandy, Stacy, and Jenny dashed into the room and smiled at seeing Candace changing into a more appropriate garment for what they were about to tell her.

"Candace, you must flee! It's horrible, there's been a-" But Stacy's explanation was cut off by a sudden, loud noise that echoed throughout the room.

"ATTENTION Cinderella's of the castle! I, Alchemist Heinz, is taking over the castle, you must send your royals to see me so that I can imprison them or else face the wrath of my Art of Inators! Oh and Alchemy. Potent combination don't you think?" Candace folded her arms as the voice sounded scrawny and old, she liked a villain that looked good but if they sounded bad, they probably looked bad too. She was also puzzled how that noise came to be because she certainly did not see a speaker or P.A system.

"Since when does the castle have a speaker system?" She asked.

"He's speaking telepathically through the art of Inators." The Narrator replied. Candace noticed none of the ladies seemed to notice the Narrator or acknowledge his presence. In fact, they were currently looking around nervously and shutting the doors and locking them.

"But that's psychic powers, not magic! I should know, my brothers played superheroes one time." Candace said angrily. She would not forgive the humiliation she caused herself by becoming the Dan Giraffe that time.

"Ok then, know-it-all. So, how about you listen to what your maids say instead of questioning everything?" The Narrator taunted, sounding annoyed with Candace at the moment. Candace gulped, a bit afraid of offending the Narrator as she was supposed to make this version of 'The Fireside Princess' entertaining, and then turned to face her lady-in-waitings.

"So what is happening? Who is that Alchemist Heinz?" _Nice touch pretending like you don't know him_, the Narrator thought. Jenny was the one to reply to Candace this time,

"He's an evil alchemist and the one responsible for this terrible blockade on Fireside Cookies. He's now invaded our castle and it's only a matter of time before his forces reach this room. You must flee princess! Use the secret tunnel!" Candace's eyebrow raised. _They didn't mention a secret tunnel on the tour._

"What tunnel?" She asked, ashamed of herself for sounding so stupid. Mandy face-palmed before exclaiming,

"You sure are forgetful lately princess, it's the tunnel under your bed!"

"Ohhhh so that's WHY it's crunchy!" Candace smiled at her reply.

"No, the bed is just like that, the tunnel is right under the bed itself." Wendy stated. Candace grimaced and the Narrator was finding it hard not to laugh. But then they heard footsteps outside the door. Wendy rushed over and locked the door with a key. Mandy moved the screen that Candace had used to hide the bed, or at least the tunnel after they revealed it.

"Quickly, push the bed over!" Stacy called out. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny rushed to the bed and with some effort, managed to push the bed down a few spaces and revealed what looked like an attic door. It had an old-fashioned ring-style handle to open it and looked ancient. Candace gulped, having a feeling it would be dirty, grimy, and slimy in the tunnel. But, feeling brave, she pulled open the handle and found that it had stairs to go down. Without a second thought, she headed down before saying to her lady-in-waitings dramatically,

"Farewell friends! I go to glory! Wish me luck!" The Narrator followed behind her but not before shaking his... book. The lady-in-waitings just looked at each confused. Princess Candace had acted... like a weirdo the whole day. There was that random song at breakfast time which would've been better or at least not so random if the lyrics hadn't sounded like Candace was pulling ideas out of the air. Then there was her asking for the tour, and... her overall strange personality. Still she was their only hope for the throne and for an heir so they quickly closed the attic door and put the bed on top. In the passageway, which was pitch dark, the Narrator reprimanded Candace,

"You were supposed to give an emotional, tear-filled, heartwarming goodbye to your lady-in-waitings. The Fireside Princess cares deeply about her lady-in-waitings." Candace had a reply in an instant though,

"Isabella loves the Fireside Girls more than... well almost more than anything. I certainly love Stacy and Jenny more than ALMOST anything but I care more about fungus than I do about Wendy and Mandy. Besides, we need to hurry and escape." The Narrator was feeling disappointed. Candace definitely had charisma and character and was more amusing than a circus, but she was clearly NOT following the story. Not that the Narrator had told her before-hand what Candace needed to do for this scene, he just expected Candace would've figured it out by now. It wasn't looking good for Candace's goal of reverting the universe back to normal. Meanwhile, back in the sanctuary of Princess Candace's room, the door was blasted open by a red surge of magic and the lady-in-waitings cowered behind the bed. Inside stepped a man in an elaborate black, white, and grey robe and he had a cloak of black with the image of an "H" in an elaborate font flowing behind him. He scowled and spoke with a voice of contempt,

"Where's the princess?!"

An hour later and Candace was in the middle of the City of Love. The City of Love itself was pretty run-down looking with the buildings looking old-fashioned and in need of fresh paint. There was a railroad station with trains pulling in and out and everyone was dressed as though Gaston La Mode had never existed and peasant-chic was apparently "in". She noticed there were a number of stores that sold things like fruit, books, clothes (that Candace wouldn't be caught dead in), and some even sold weapons like swords and spears. As Candace walked down the street she noticed the many townspeople resembled people she saw around in Danville. _This must be their new roles in life,_ Candace thought glumly. Thinking about her mistake again made her also feel bad she hadn't exactly been the most courteous to her lady-in-waitings, even if two of them were not even part of her four friends. Candace, walking down the street, and being stared at by people asked the Narrator,

"Mr. Narrator... what makes a story come to life?" The Narrator was glad that Candace asked this question now, because although Candace's opening start was less than graceful, if Candace got more of the right idea of how a story became so entertaining to so many people, she could increase her chances of making the story complete.

"Well first off and foremost, you need to use your imagination when reading a story. Don't be so strict on reality or don't look for errors in the book, just let the world of the story be your guide. If you let loose and truly immerse yourself in the book then you can actually see and sense the details of the book and it'll come to life. Second off, you need to be able to have a great reader and also have a great sense of writing and grammar and be able to make choices that will bring out the best in your writing ability and make the story the best it can be. If you have an idea that you want to pursue in your story, go right ahead and follow it. The real payoff is seeing people getting excited about reading and seeing people want to read. A lot of people unfortunately can't read, but having a story being read to them is a way for them to still understand and love reading." The Narrator explained with a very beautiful understanding of story-telling. Candace had to admit that he had a point. Imagination was probably what many people used to have fun before anything tangibly fun was made. It helped them create scenarios in their heads and explore and discover, and of course, create stories that are timeless in today's society and have been passed down from generation to generation. Then it led Candace to think about another thing, another thing that came out of stories.

"What about fan-fictions? I mean Phineas and Ferb did call this the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer." The Narrator stopped in mid-air (having been flying this whole time) and continued,

"Well... fan-fictions I feel are kind of a writer's dream job, especially if you were a fan of certain things. Like you are a fan of Ducky Momo right?" That part was true, Candace loved Ducky Momo. Not too long ago, at a convention, she had dressed up like Ducky Momo so she could get a rare Ducky Momo plate that had a mistake on it. She had been a bit insecure because Jeremy said it was "for babies" but after stopping Phineas and Ferb's scheme (which unfortunately did not count as a bust), she was able to get Jeremy to reconsider his view on Ducky Momo. Plus she made Suzy happy too, although she had to admit if she was not wearing that Ducky Momo outfit, she would've probably been in trouble with Suzy due to Suzy's possessiveness of Jeremy.

"Uh-huh, Ducky Momo has been as close to my heart like a pet. Even more than Perry." She replied. The Narrator seemed a bit sad at those words though. _Doesn't she care more about Perry?_ Candace read his mind though as her reply did seem a bit senseless to her so she added,

"But my view on Perry has actually changed, I care about him more than I did when Phineas and Ferb built that first roller-coaster. I do see him as my pet and I am his owner so I'll do whatever I can to make him happy." The Narrator was glad to hear those words and continued,

"So fan-fictions allow the writer not only to use the characters they admire and love so much and the world they have grown to understand so well, but it's also practice. If they can write stories that people like and know famously, or in some cases infamously, then they know they have what it takes to write stories that will have that same effect. I admit that sometimes fan-fiction allows a bit TOO much freedom or at least freedom that comes with great responsibility, I find it one of the best ways to grow better as a writer and also a great way to share your writing style and feelings to a wide audience." Candace was glad to hear this. It made her understand more about why Isabella had written 'The Fireside Princess'. She did need someone to read and critique the story to get her 'Creative Writers Patch', so this was why she had made this wonderful story. Candace now knew she did have a great responsibility to make this story wonderful and complete it so that she could give Isabella that 'Creative Writers Patch' and so that she could be forgiven for using the machine to steal the chance Isabella had wanted.

"You have really taught me a lot, like an English teacher without all the... dullness." Candace said jokingly.

"Heh, I prefer English tutor and... Candace look out!" Candace turned around quickly, having walked by an open alley, to find the face of a robot in a suit grab her and restrain her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Let me go! Let me go!" She cried in fear. She heard of things that happened in alley-ways and while fortunately she knew this world was probably more innocent than the real world, it was still no joke to be caught in this position. She noticed there were 3 of them, looking all identical. They had a smile, robotic face, a suit, and... they looked awfully familiar.

"Sorry ma'am we need to see your license." The one holding her said with a typical robotic voice. Candace was extremely annoyed at this. Sure she could not host her own party yet (the one time she did a "intimate get together" it got her in big trouble) but she had a right to go out in public on her own. I mean, she was not some wallflower who was sheltered. She turned to the Narrator for help but the Narrator shook it's form grimly.

"I cannot affect the story in anyway except by giving you advice and telling the story, I'm sorry Candace. But I don't think you really need it." The book said, with a playful note at the end. Candace was bit puzzled and her eyes widened. _What does he mean by that, _she thought. A BASH! answered her question. The head of the robot that was holding her captive was smashed into pieces by an unseen force. His arms immediately let go of Candace and she rushed away from them and into the back of the alley. She was unable to see who was attacking the robots because this assailant was so quick. The two other robots soon were smashed to bits the same way the first one hand. Then she heard a CLANG! noise, as though a baseball bat was hitting the wall or the floor. Then Candace realized exactly who it was.

"OMG! It's my mysterious lover! My Jeremy! JEREMYYYYYYY! It's me Candace! I have been so lost without you! See I totally messed up the universe and..." But Candace's speech was interrupted as she looked at who was approaching her step by step. It was far too short to be Jeremy and it was... PERRY. Perry the Platypus. Her "doesn't do much" pet.

"Perry?" But noticeably, Perry did look different. First off he was STANDING on his hind legs like a human. He had a very serious expression, like that of a vigilante or a secret agent on some of those cop shows Candace heard about. He had a very fashionable fedora on that looked as familiar to Candace as the robots did. He was also wearing a white tank-top and denim jeans. Candace was impressed. Any fashionable person knew that tank-tops and jeans were instantly sexy or at the very least made you look good. The fedora was a nice, mature touch. He was holding a steel baseball bat that looked tough, sturdy, and very imposing. It was probably what he had used to smash the robots. So Perry was looking sleek but Candace was still doubting this was her mysterious lover. She looked around and called out,

"Um Jeremy? I guess Perry's your pet in the story, your very TOUGH pet but you don't have to hide from me. Jeremy? JEREMY?!" Candace tapped her foot impatiently and looked to the Narrator for help.

"Candace, your mysterious lover is right here in front of you." He replied calmly. Candace smirked and then laughed and slapped her knee.

"HAHAHAHA! Ok, you are AWESOME Narrator, very funny joke! I mean my pet Perry being my LOVER? That's the silliest thing I've heard since the 'Curse of the Princess Monster'!" Candace giggled. The Curse of the Princess Monster was a movie Candace starred in and it involved mostly getting chased by angry monkeys and a hungry Ferb, getting wind-blown by hurricane-level winds, and mixing up lines. It was supposed to be 'The Princess Sensibilities' but her brothers messed that up. _Say_, Candace thought, _I think that counts as a fan-fiction_. Perry had his arms folded and was staring at the girl with a raised eyebrow. He had never seen her before and she was acting like a weirdo. Candace then finally got the picture that the love of her life was the pet of her life and her face grew very, very sad. She gasped and took a deep breath. The Narrator closed it's pages shut as he knew what Candace was about to do. Then she finally let out a extremely loud and panicked scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was heard all throughout the town and parts of the world in fact. Birds flew away, wildebeest started to stampede, herds of sheep made a very loud "BAA" noise as farmers turned their head to face the sound, geese dived into the water, and the train blared a loud whistle at the train station to try to cover up the noise. Perry glared at the person he rescued, he almost lost his eardrums for helping this silly girl. Why was she screaming so loud? But for Candace this was something totally bad. _PERRY IS MY MYSTERIOUS LOVER? What kind of balderdash is this?!_

Well I must admit that as I have been writing this story, it's been turning out to be something different that I originally intended in a very good way. I feel like it's a way to really explore stories and how they are made and what they possess. I am not trying to make a documentary of course but I do think I have emphasized that category well without losing the charm of the story. So Perry is Candace's mysterious lover, must be something she's not telling us XD. But exactly why is he the love interest of 'The Fireside Princess'? What secrets does he possess? Will Candace freak out as usual? Probably. Also what are Alchemist Heinz' plans. Find out in Part 4 of this fabulous fan-fiction! As usual I take no ownership of the material used and all copyright belongs to Disney and Phineas and Ferb, a story worth writing a story about. Thank you ^_^.


	4. Fifty Shades of Perry and Gray Skies

Writer's Blockade Part 4

By Lolitafreak88

What Candace did next was something the Narrator expected her to do. Candace's freak-outs were world famous, even better than celebrity freak-outs. Though he had to admit that Candace looked very hysterical at the idea of her pet being the person she had to charm into loving her. Candace grabbed the Narrator and threatened with a voice that was borderline sad but mostly angry.

"You better have a good explanation for this rubbish! WHY is Perry my mysterious lover? Why wasn't it Jeremy?" She sputtered. The Narrator also expected such a question and fortunately had a logical explanation.

"You see my dear Candace, since you are truly in love with Jeremy and see him as the prince you fell in love with at first sight, it shows you want to be together with him forever. You also don't see him as mysterious and he is very compassionate and even teasing towards you. Like when he teased you when Ferb's relatives came into town." He stated. Candace remembered that day. Eliza Fletcher, the one cousin she got along best with, tried to teach her how to be a lady at Candace's insistence and while Candace looked fancier than she ever had before, Jeremy knew that it was Candace trying to be something she wasn't and he played on that fact by teasing her that he liked the "new" Candace more when he was, in fact, more in love with the original Candace. This made Candace realize something before changing her mind to continue her entourage of outbursts.

"How do you know so mu... wait! That doesn't matter! Shouldn't the Mysterious Lover be teasing and compassionate? I mean Perry's not even a human!" Candace yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well... you see Jeremy as your prince charming and so he fit the "Prince" of the story better than anyone else. So, because you have an unfortunate lack of guys in your life and all the other candidates made no sense, I chose someone who fits the qualities, who's male, who you know in life, and who would work best for the story: Perry." The Narrator replied. Candace was enraged at this and she grabbed the Narrator and hurled him to the ground as hard as she could exclaiming,

"I messed up the universe and made a fool of myself. The LEAST you could've done was made Jeremy my lover in the story!"

"Oof... City of Love hath no fury than a teenage girl scorned." The Narrator groaned. Candace was in the midst of her temper and continued,

"Oh put a sock into it! I mean Perry 'doesn't do much', what kind of qualities does he possibly have that would make him the Mysterious Lover?!" The Narrator shuddered, this was a very sensitive topic that Candace had ventured into. He was designed to have upmost knowledge of the person who programmed him or was using the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer so he knew all about Phineas and Ferb's family as well as Isabella as they were the only ones to have come into contact with the machine. When examining their memories, he had seen memories that even they did not remember and he knew he was not allowed or at least permitted to disclose such information. So he came up with a cover-story.

"Well... none actually. The story sometimes transforms people who may not fit into such a role into the definition of that role so even the shyest little girl can become the most confident valkyrie." He stated. Candace had to think about it for a bit but she concluded he had a point. _Like Perry could ever be a mysterious lover_, she thought. Although he was able to sneak off during the day and reappear late or mid-afternoon so he could be mysterious... Still Candace was in the heat of her freak-out and so she abandoned the train of thought and went full steam ahead.

"But still! What about my brothers?! Couldn't THEY have been the... oh... actually that makes more sense why they couldn't." Candace said once again taking a break from her melodrama. That would be INCEST if one of her brothers was the Mysterious Lover. Plus Isabella would never forgive Candace if she chose Phineas for that role and Ferb... she was pretty sure someone would be mad if she chose him. Maybe Vanessa...

"Yep. Funny how your mind works sometimes." The Narrator commentated. This made Candace irritated.

"Your mind is the funny one! I mean, even if Jeremy was more suited to the stupid Prince who didn't even show for breakfast, lunch, and probably dinner if we got to it, why Perry?! Why not pick some random cute guy? A stranger would be make much more sense than Perry for the Mysterious Lover, plus maybe I'd make a new friend. Oh and on top of that, how am I supposed to kiss Perry? There is no way I'm putting my delicate lips on someone who eats what he eats! Plus what about when we get married?! I'll have to look down the entire time to see him! What is his family like?! How will I receive their blessing?! At least I know Jeremy's family and it's pretty good besides that awful Suzy. Also, I'll have to pick him up to give a decent kiss and he probably couldn't complete his vows. Finally, how are we supposed to have kids? I specifically want to have at least 2 kids named Xavier and Amanda and unless you mess with genetics, I cannot have those kids with Perry! Even if I could, they would probably end up like some weird platypus/human hybrid or just plain ol' platypuses! EWWWWWWW!" Candace's borderline controversial monologue actually made Perry, who had been watching with fascination and usual skepticism, smile. This girl was weird but she had a clever mouth and a good head on her shoulders. Plus she was HILARIOUS. He even chuckled a bit. _This girl has great potential to be a rebel,_ he thought. The Narrator laughed out loud at Candace's antics, as he couldn't help himself. Candace scowled but decided to look on the bright side because no amount of hysterics would make the story get finished faster. So she asked intellectually, looking at Perry as she spoke.

"There must be some special reason you paired me up with Perry right?" The Narrator glad to see Candace had calmed down replied to her and took flight again.

"Yes, the fact that you are so in love with Jeremy and will be forever loyal to him means your relationship with him is flawless. But stories have the power to unite people and I think you and Perry should unite, to change his perception of you in the real world. After all Perry's perception of you is... rather amusing." The Narrator thought. He was thinking about the time Perry had mimicked Candace in a mocking way after being kicked out by Candace who had been wandering around for a late-night glass of water. But Candace, now feeling like the fact that Jeremy was her prince and ONLY her prince and that no one else she knew could be the mysterious lover was a sincere compliment, was confused at this.

"What do you mean? No one has recognized me so how would uniting with Perry as a character affect me in the real world?" Candace inquired scratching her head. To her surprise, the Narrator flew in very close to her face as though he was intimidating her or about to tell her something extremely important. Sure enough it was the latter but what Candace heard blew her mind away.

"This story extends beyond reality. So beyond that it holds things that were spirited away from your memory. There lies an object that will reveal something that will change your world forever. Something about Perry. Normally you could never dream of grasping it but because of your will and the fact you choose to change the entire universe, you have made this possible. If you want to open the catbox, you need to complete this story and unite with Perry." _Eh?_ Candace was definitely not expecting such a plot twist, or was it a reality check? It was hard to tell. So there was something in the world of 'Fireside Princess' that would reveal something about Perry that apparently she had forgotten. _That could be anything_, Candace moaned in her head. It could've been the happiest day of Perry's life. It could've even been something about where he came from! But Candace decided not to question the Narrator further. She had business to take care of with this world first and upmost so she was going after it. It was kind of like a video game. The main quest was completing this story and the side quest was to find this object the Narrator spoke of and like all RPG's she had plenty of time to do both. So she looked at Perry again as the Narrator flew out of her sight.

"So who exactly are you? Besides my mysterious... pal." Candace said, still not used to calling Perry, or his character anyway, the mysterious lover. Perry chattered his signature platypus chatter which was a noise that Candace had heard just about everyday. So she was glad to recognize it, as it truly proved this WAS Perry and she was meant to recognize it as this proved that Perry was 100% her mysterious lover. For the story's sake anyway. But since it wasn't English, the Narrator translated what Perry chattered for her.

"He's the leader of the rebels and a fearsome fighter. He is determined to overthrow the princess and the Alchemist and bring the blockade to a stop and is sympathetic to the plight that the people have been facing this whole time." The Narrator stated.

"How did you say all that in such a short chatter? Also, I think you should give the princess a chance. She's in a lot of distress and trouble and, well, you know if she doesn't get back to her castle the entire universe will be, I don't know, stuck like this?" Candace asked, trying to change Perry's mind. But Perry hit his baseball bat against the ground as though in defiance and chattered angrily.

"The Princess was not in distress and trouble until that Alchemist arrived. She has had plenty of time to lift the blockade and yet she sits on her butt and acts selfish and vain! She has no concern or care to the people's welfare.". The Narrator spoke for Perry. Candace tried to think of how the disguised princess would react when she was talked to like this and so she said,

"The Princess did not know that the kingdom had such a fondness and need for cookies. Had she had known, she would've lifted the blockade by now. But now she's in danger and the town has to help her reclaim her throne and... change her mind_." Good touch not using "I"_, thought the Narrator. Perry thought for a minute and then gave a small nod. As though he was considering her opinion. Then he gestured to Candace to follow him and ran out of the alley, baseball bat equipped in hand. Candace took a sigh of relief and said,

"Finally, we are getting somewhere that doesn't involve us having to play hide-and-seek."

"Well in most princess stories, it is wise for the princess to conceal herself and go into hiding. Especially if they are not competent fighters." The Narrator explained following after Perry. Candace frowned at this, she was perfectly competent at fighting. She just didn't display it much. But she decided not to question the Narrator further as he had been a tremendous help thus far in the story and so she went after them.

Meanwhile, in the throne room which was now decorated in a gloomy attire of black, grey, and white was Alchemist Heinz. He was being served by the lady-in-waitings who were bringing him food and drink and, much to Wendy and Mandy's misfortune, giving him foot massages.

"Why do we get the gross job?" Wendy asked in disgust and frustration to Mandy.

"Because I said so and keep going! Soon I'll put my newest law into action, a national holiday to celebrate the day I took over the City of Love! Oh, and also a law renaming 'The City of Love' to 'The City of Heinz'. Clever no?" Alchemist Heinz explained with an air of pride and satisfaction. It was clear that he had planned all this out before taking over the kingdom. The kingdom in fact had no idea what became of the princess. So people were looking like crazy to find their beloved princess. They were not fond of alchemy or the annoying Norm's that ran amok in the kingdom. They even resorted to kissing animals since it was possible that the princess was turned into an animal. They were hoping once she returned to the castle and overthrew the Alchemist, the blockade would be over.

"Very clever." Said Stacy not even trying to hide her sarcasm. Alchemist Heinz heard this and with a snap of his fingers, a goblet of grape juice appeared above Stacy and tipped over, spilling the purple contents all over her. Stacy just shook it off, clearly wiling to defy against Alchemist Heinz.

"So anyways, want to hear my back-story about why I'm doing this?" Alchemist Heinz offered, deciding to try to change the lady-in-waitings minds.

"NO!" All the lady-in-waitings replied at once. Although Jenny added in a reason why afterward,

"They take too long and quite frankly bore me." Alchemist Heinz was now enraged at this. He was angry that these servants were still defying them when they should be thanking them for freeing them from a princess who was clearly incapable of lifting blockades. He was all-powerful and in charge and yet these selfish girls were treating it like it was torture. He teleported out of the grasp and onto the banquet table leading Wendy and Mandy to take sighs of relief that they didn't have to give more massages to his feet. Alchemist Heinz bellowed using his magic to enhance his voice to echo in the room.

"How dare you?! Your princess failed to lift a blockade on something that this kingdom needs! She was weak, selfish, lived a life of luxury in her own palace and yet has a really bad bed. I mean it's so crunchy and ick! The only reason she escaped was because of that dumb secret passage, which I have erased with my magic. WHY are you defying my command?!" He asked angrily. Jenny, Stacy, Mandy, and Wendy looked at one another wondering how they should answer him. Should they be honest and admit they wished their princess hadn't been so in her own world? Should they stay loyal to her as her lady-in-waitings, especially since she had provided them with money and a home? Should they do something random or just leave? Mandy was the one to speak this time,

"We are loyal to those of royal blood and you are not of royal blood. The princess will overthrow you and lift the blockade." Alchemist Heinz saw this as the perfect opportunity to land a finishing blow on the servant's stubbornness.

"And what if she doesn't?" The lady-in-waitings looked at one another nervously. They really wanted to avoid answering altogether and fortunately for them he continued,

"You see, when I find that silly girl, she will be forced to cross past the Gate of Retribution and everyone knows that only criminals, freaks, and people who have disobeyed the law to a severe extent cross it. When they do, they are guaranteed to never return. She will cross it in the fanciest wedding dress I can have someone make for me. How humiliating for the princess bride to go beyond the point of no return in her wedding dress!"

"She's not getting married anytime soon." Stacy pointed out. But Alchemist Heinz smiled, as though Stacy had told the funniest joke in the world and he even laughed. The lady-in-waitings looked at Stacy nervously and Stacy gulped.

"Then that'll be our cover story. Excellent idea Stacy. So if anyone gets suspicious we can just say she's getting married at the Gate of Retribution. No one will suspect anything from hearing that. Are you sure you don't want to help out? I'll give you the prettiest bridesmaid dresses." Alchemist Heinz offered. For a few seconds Stacy was deep in thought and the other lady-in-waitings were nodding to one another as though agreeing with Heinz' idea. Stacy then took a deep breath and...

"THIS is the rebel camp? It looks more like a circus!" Shouted Candace, approximately a LONG distance away from the castle. Perry, or "Mysterious not-so-much Lover", had led her to what appeared to be a fairground with many tents and one big cookie-colored tent in the middle. When she entered there appeared a big ring with many chairs stacked and people wandering all around dressed in... normal clothes, like Candace at the moment. Not the dull peasant outfits that the townspeople were wearing. Candace was a bit pleased at this and also at the fact she saw some of the Fireside Girls around and other kids who lived in Danville. Perry chattered leading to the Narrator to reply for him,

"What were you expecting? A military fort?" Candace smiled at this joke and responded,

"That would've been nice." But then a sweet, angelic, charming, young, and creamy like strawberry ice cream voice rang out.

"Hey Perry, whatcha doing?" It was ISABELLA. Candace was feeling like crying at the sight of Isabella. She still looked the same, cute and precious but it wasn't what was bothering Candace. It wasn't the fact that here stood the true writer of 'Fireside Princess', it wasn't the fact Izzy was awaiting a review for a story she wanted to experience for herself, and it wasn't the fact Candace was reminded of what she had done AGAIN, it was the fact that Isabella just said her signature line to Perry. _That line is only reserved for Phineas,_ Candace thought. She had heard Isabella say that SO many times and Isabella was even angered when other people used it. Isabella would only say "Whatcha Doing" to Phineas, the love of her life. Candace had now taken that away from her and Isabella was now saying her special line to random strangers (Perry, in Candace's mind, was a stranger to Isabella). If this change was permanent, Candace would never forgive herself. Candace started to bawl and ran over and hugged Isabella, falling to her knees.

"Wahhhhhhhh! Oh ISABELLA! What have I done to you?! Y-y-you are...are... WAHHHHHHHHH! Why did I have to go 'all the way'? I should've just stayed at 'you think I'm pretty'! Now you are saying 'Whatcha Doing' to random strangers! BOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOO!" She cried hysterically. Isabella was surprised and skeptical, a potent combination for a facial expression. She was also irritated that this random girl had used her catchphrase. She looked to Perry.

"New girl?" Perry's reply was basically a nod. Candace wiped away her tears and got up on her feet, calming down a bit.

"It's cool Candace, stay calm, it's probably the half-way point of the story by now..."

"You haven't even reached the climax." The Narrator pointed out. Candace clenched her fists and shouted at the Narrator,

"ZIP IT!" Then she saw two more all-too familiar faces. It was her precious brothers Phineas and Ferb. They looked so sweet and bubbly, as usual. Or at least Phineas looked that way, Ferb was stuck in a neutral expression most of the time. They had built the invention for Isabella, not for Candace and yet Candace had selfishly taken that opportunity away from her and them. What kind of a princess was she? Candace once again started to bawl and clung to Phineas and cried out while on her knees,

"Oh Phineas! I'm SO sorryyyyyyyyyy! Why did this happen to you? All you were trying to do was help Isabella and I snuck in like a burglar and stole such a great opportunity from your hands. I mean how bad can I be? Sniff..." Phineas and Ferb generated the exact same expression that Isabella just had.

"So... she has a lot of passion for a new recruit doesn't she?" Phineas suggested. Perry chattered again but this time the Narrator told Candace,

"For your tendency to freak out I am not going to translate what he just said. It burns." Candace turned and scowled at Perry. He was sarcastic, rude, and NOT HELPING! She got up on her feet and dusted her skirt and replied to Phineas' comment.

"Ok Phineas, Ferb, I am not joining the rebels. I am a free adult bound only by the Mysterious Force. So I am going to help you free the City of Love from Alchemist Heinz and get your cookies back. I mean seriously, how long has it been since this has been going on?"

"Say... how do you know our names?" Phineas asked puzzled. Isabella joined in on questioning Candace,

"Mine too. I've never seen you before in my life. You are dressed like a rebel." Candace grumbled,

"So you mean to tell me people who want to overthrow the monarchy are the only ones with decent fashion sense? Humph!" Phineas and Ferb looked at one another and the Narrator cringed. Candace had subtly revealed she knew more than she turned out to be which was not good. She needed to keep her identity safe until at least the climax. Candace added on though,

"Well I get around the town and I've been asking people about the rebels cause I wanted to align myself with them and they told me about you guys. So anyways, what plans do you have to free the City of Love from the Alchemist's grasp?" The Narrator was skeptical of her cover story but it was pretty good for on-the-spot thinking. Isabella replied,

"We are trying to find a way to break into the castle so we can corner Heinz in a vulnerable position but this castle is well-protected by his magic and machines. The spies say that he can make his own food with magic so no supply lines come into the castle. The secret passage that the monarchy is known to has disappeared too. So right now we are kind of at a loss." Candace's face fell, this was not good news. If they hadn't found any ways into the castle at this point and the secret passage she had taken was gone, it'd be unlikely Candace would ever make it past the climax. Just then a familiar jingle played. The musical jingle!

"A SONG?! NOW?! Ughhhhhhh!" Candace groaned puling her facial skin down as though tired or in agony before letting go and making her facial expression return to normal. The Narrator laughed and said,

"Luckily for you its the rebel's turn to sing. They shall sing about their overall troubles to a melancholy but beautiful tune." Sure enough enchanting music started to play and outside, gray skies gathered as though it was about to rain. Candace noticed the tent getting darker and asked,

"Where are those dark clouds coming from? It's been sunny this whole day!" But just then Isabella started to sing the next song of this musical escapade.

Isabella: _We have to find a way, to break inside someday,_

_ How could just one princess, could've caused such a big mess. (Isabella walks over to Candace with sad eyes and looks down at Perry who looks equally sad)_

Rebels (Besides Perry): _Oh whyyyyyyyyy? Oh whyyyyyy-yie-yiiiii?(The rest of the rebels besides Perry join in with Isabella and Candace looks on feeling quite grim)_

_ Losing hoooooooope, the gray skies cover the townnnnnnnnn_

_ We need heeeeeeeeelp, for the tears keep coming dowwwwwwwwwwwwn (The rebels look at an old box of Fireside cookies that hangs on the wall like a taxidermy and Isabella even holds her hand to it before she starts to cry and Perry has to take her away from it to calm her down)_

_ Oh whyyyyyyyyy? Oh whyyyyyyyyyyy-yie-yiiiiiiii?(Candace looks at Isabella and Perry approaching her with great sadness and the Narrator even seems disheartened as he looks around sadly)_

"Well, normally I would be glad it was short but the song was sad, and the gray skies aren't helping much either." Candace said. _This princess messed up BIG TIME_, she thought. These people really were sad to have no Fireside Cookies. They were frustrated with their ruler. They were heartbroken that their beloved princess was a pitifully weak ruler who couldn't lift a simple blockade. A blockade that blocked something the City of Love loved dearly. For some reason it seemed like the role of the 'Fireside Princess' was perfect for Candace cause she had messed up big time and likely made everyone sad too.

"I need a rest." Candace said pulling a chair from the stack of chairs and placing it on the ground. But as she was about to sit down on it, Perry came from under the chair, lifted it up, and hurled it to Gretchen. So Candace, obviously, lost balance and instead of sitting on a wood chair, she promptly sat on Perry instead.

"Oof! Wait you mean I can't even sit down for like, two seconds? What kind of a crazytown is this?!" Candace raged, suddenly not feeling depressed anymore. But then she noticed Gretchen lifting the chair and hurling it at a set of targets like the kind you used for archery. It hit directly in the middle of one of them and the heaviness of the chair knocked the target down. Candace's eyes widened at the act although she was neglecting that she was still sitting on Perry who chattered angrily. The Narrator, instead of translating Perry's words, stated his own words,

"That's target practice. The rebels use that as one of their main training methods." Candace sighed and said one last sentence before she got off Perry,

"I don't know whether to be peeved or inspired."

So there you have it, chapter 4! Some more information about plot points and we meet the rebels XD. So the song that Isabella and the rebels sing is based on "I've Got to Find a Way" is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's Magical Mystery Cure episode. A.K.A the most rushed finale EVER (to some people but not me, I quite liked it). I was originally going to have Isabella and the rebels sing a song based on "God Help the Outcasts" from Hunchback of Notre Dame but the rebels aren't really outcasts and it seemed more like Isabella to sing a sad song from a cute, less serious show (or movie) like how Candace was singing an upbeat Tangled song in chapter 2. So anyways I am really enjoying this story, it's REALLY fun to write and I feel like I can explore and, little did I realize, I sort of have my first Original Character in the shape of the Narrator (Which I had no clue about until the end of Chapter 3) XD. But I think he's good and he does have Ferb's voice so it's kind of like Ferb having an extra role in the story. Which reminds me, the part about "the object" that he mentions to Candace will be explained more in a future chapter. So with the rebels in a pickle, can Candace help them find a way to get into the castle that doesn't involve a secret passage? Also, can she work on getting Perry to like her? What will happen next? Find out on Chapter 5! ^_^ As always I take no ownership or copyright and all the rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. Thank you ^_^.


	5. Covering All the Basics

Writer's Blockade Part 5

By Lolitafreak88

DING!

Narrator: _Once upon a time... seven weeks later (In the rebel tent the Narrator is in mid-air and the rebels are training by throwing chairs, doing stretches on the floor and even engaging in hand-to-hand combat together. Candace is seen on a chair looking through what appears to be a training manual)_

Candace: _I wish-_

Narrator: _In the City of Lo... Heinz!_ (_Isabella and Perry walk by discussing the new law about this change followed by Phineas and Ferb)_

Candace: _More than Ducky Momo (Candace looks up for the book with a sad look on her face)_

Narrator: _Lived a mentally unstable runaway princess, a secretive but epic platypus, and a rebel army in desperate need of a plan._ _(Isabella, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb walk by again though Candace watches them leave this time)_

Isabella, Phineas and Ferb_: We wish!(Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb stop to look at the camera as the Narrator makes a descent like a bird into the sky and the camera moves to follow his movements)_

Candace: _I wish I was home in bed!_

Isabella, Phineas and Ferb: _I wish the plans we created worked_.

Candace: _Has the climax come yet?_ (_Candace gets off the chair and Gretchen comes and takes it away as Candace looks up at the Narrator)_

Narrator: _No!_ _(Candace makes a sad face and exits the tent)_

Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb: _I wish, more than anything, that our cookies were back! (Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb gaze at the cookie box taxidermy hungrily and look as though they are about to eat the actual box but Perry snaps his fingers and with a gesture tells them to get training)_

Narrator_: And at the rate this is going, all their wishes will be worth nothing. (The Narrator follows Candace outside)_

Candace: _I never thought this would take so loooooooongggg,_ (_Candace watches the townspeople walking by and the town is in a notably more ruined state and everyone looks unhappy. The Norm-bots are flying in the air like a flock of birds in a "H" formation)_

_ I never thought I would hate a soooooooongggg, _

_ I never though I would want to cryyyyyyy,_

_ I never thought... sniff... BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Candace runs to a polluted fountain and cries on the stone structure itself)_

Isabella: _I never thought Phineas was so dense (Isabella holds a picture of Phineas and gazes it sadly before turning to watch Phineas coach some rebels including Irving in hand-to-hand combat)_

Buford: _I never thought this made much sense (Shows up with Baljeet who were also part of the rebel army)_

Baljeet: _I never thought there was a secret entr- YOW! (Baljeet is about to make a point but Buford steps on his foot to stop him from being overbearing)_

Perry: _*Chitters* (Perry chitters a sad platypus cry and the Narrator immediately flies over to translate)_

Narrator: _"I never thought of losing hope,"_

_ "But our plans derail, I feel like a dope,"_

_ "Candace has worked so very hard,"_

_ "She wants to go home but we haven't made a shard"_

All (Besides Perry): _I never thought I could be so unhappyyyyyyyyyy (Everyone looks to the sky in despair)_

All: _It's so sappp- (A crash of lightning echoes throughout the town created by Alchemist Heinz. The scene cuts to Heinz in his throne room looking very cranky with the lady-in-waitings attending to him, now wearing his colors. The lady-in-waitings are showing him new flags))_

Stacy_: Black or red?_

Alchemist Heinz_: Black, black is the color of the night. A night only lit by moonlight. The stars are balls of gas and puny to me. Constellations were only made to give them a sense of dignity. (Alchemist Heinz sips some juice)_

_ What is taking so long with finding the princess! It's been three months already!_

Jenny_: Sorry but the search party's been a bit of a mess. Not very consistent, not very steady (Jenny takes the red flag from Stacy and walks off)_

Wendy and Mandy_: You can say that again (They look at one another when they say this)_

Alchemist Heinz_: Enough, enough, it's time to give them pain! Have the Norm-bots destroy the entire town, I shall find that princess, that idiotic clown! She will regret she ever stood in my way, tomorrow will be it, tomorrow's the day! (Alchemist Heinz cackles and his hands crackle with magical energy and he rushes off)_

Narrator_: Unfortunately, this means Candace has only one day left before the villain wins. (The camera cuts to Candace at the fountain looking very grim)_

Candace: _Into the tent for another fruitless day of no progress,_

_ Into the tent for a futile attempt to finish Fireside Princess (Candace gets off the fountain and heads inside the tent)_

Isabella_: Into another day of ideas that seem to vary (Isabella is currently checking off things of a list with Perry and Buford beside her. Buford is noticeably holding a closed scroll)_

_ Buford: What does this thing do again? (Buford hands the scroll to Perry who opens it)_

_ Perry: *Chitters*_

Buford_: Thanks Perry (Perry turns to face Buford as Buford thanks him and Isabella raises an eyebrow at Buford)_

Alchemist Heinz: _Into a day to find the princess (Alchemist Heinz is walking down the royal halls followed by the lady-in-waitings)_

Jenny: _To ponder._

Stacy: _To confess._

Candace: _Into the next chapter now, wondering when the climax shows (Candace takes down a "Wanted: Princess" sign with the image of Princess Candace from a lamppost and heads towards the tent)_

Isabella: _Into the plans of the day, trying to soothe all our woes, (Isabella, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb watch as "The Plans of the Day" are posted on a bulletin board)_

_ Into a day where Phineas yet again fails to notice me (Phineas smiles at the bulletin and walks away with Ferb while Isabella gives a disappointed look and Perry puts a hand on her leg to comfort her)_

Candace: _To cry_

Stacy: _To confess_

Jenny: _To ponder_

Heinz: _To command_ _(The camera cuts to show where everyone is at this point and what they are doing)_

Phineas: _To think_

Narrator: _To tell_

Isabella: _To hope_

Candace: _To try to flyyyyyyyy (The camera closes in on Candace who enters the tent. After she enters, a random woman with long yellow hair tied up in a big ponytail runs past the tent entrance screaming hysterically)_

Candace entered the main tent which was still full of rebels with a very sad look on her face. Although only a few minutes, which was basically the duration of the song, had passed since she sat on Perry, it really did feel like it had been seven weeks. She even had memories in her head that she didn't even know happened to her. Memories of mostly disappointment and some that were slightly happy. The Narrator appeared before and told what had happened to her as he suspected she was a bit lost.

"Seven weeks had passed, for seven is a magical number, but yet nothing much has changed. Candace's relationship with Perry is still the same despite the fact that Perry is interested in Candace's personality and potential as a rebel, Candace has done nada to try to win his heart. The rebel second-in-command Isabella is disheartened that the plans the rebels make continue to fail. She is also equally sad that her crush Phineas has yet to truly notice her. The castle of City of Love, now called City of Heinz by an official law, is impenetrable and the magic of the Alchemist Heinz and his technology, keep it that way. Perry is feeling sad as he feels he is letting Candace down who expresses a desire to go to the castle, saying she was once a lady-in-waiting. He is on the verge of giving up." Candace wanted to puke. She felt sick to her stomach. It felt like nothing was going to change and it felt like all that she was doing was fruitless. It seemed like 'Fireside Princess' would NEVER get finished and Candace would be stuck in this story where Perry was her dumb lover boy, where Isabella was now saying "Whatcha doing" to strangers, where Mandy and Wendy were her lady-in-waitings, where the townspeople dressed like they had never seen a magazine, and where royalty had to sleep in crunchy beds. By now, Candace WAS giving up. She resorted to suggesting new ways of completing the story to the Narrator, who she considered her best friend at the moment.

"Would marrying Perry and starting a new country somewhere that isn't the City of Heinz count as completing the story?" She asked with a monotone voice. The Narrator was in pain to hear such a tone, it suggested Candace was giving up. He was also furious with her inside, she had plenty of chances to flirt with Perry before that song/recap (at least in the few times before then) and she wasn't even trying. So he just flatly denied her requests.

"No."

"What if Alchemist Heinz dies some natural way and I volunteer to take the throne as the heir?"

"No."

"What if I beg with precious eyes for the story to end?"

"No!"

"What if I become Alchemist Heinz' apprentice and use my magic and rebel army to overthrow him?"

"Will you marry Perry in that case?"

"No. Or I would but then file for divorce"

"Then no." Candace sighed as the Narrator flew away, done talking to her. He didn't want to deal with her defeatist attitude anymore. Candace then thought for a second, which quickly became vocal. She was thinking out loud and some of the rebels noticed and watched her for a bit.

"Hmm... maybe he's right. I should at least try to charm Perry, I mean it wouldn't kill me. But I just don't "like" like Perry in that way. I mean, flirting with Perry is like trying to flirt with your grandmother. Also, why should I try to get him to love me? He's an idiot! I mean he's the rebel leader and none of the ideas that he came up with have worked! If they had, I'd probably be at home, trying to figure out how to bust my brothers. But my brothers ARE here, and they can't be busted because they are not themselves. Plus this is my own fault that I put Perry in this position. Perry is doing his best, looks good in a fedora, and... he DID save me. Plus, to be honest, I've actually known him longer than even... Jeremy!" Candace's eyes started to sparkle again with a passionate fire. The rebels reactions ranged from angered when she was criticizing Perry, to sympathy when she talked about her mistakes. Candace started to pace back and forth, liking the ideas she was coming up with in her head more and more.

"Besides, I haven't tried once to help Perry and aid in his cause. Izzy's even suffering because I haven't tried to help her out and she wrote this story. I have been making the heroine look totally co-dependant and like a Mary Sue! I have to show that the Fireside Princess is an independent, strong, and of course, FABULOUS female lead. I have to get the Mysterious Lover to fall head over heels for me. Although, I better make sure he doesn't go overboard with the love bit... ick! I have to be a love-hawk! I have to be able to... satisfy all of Perry's desires." Candace finished her monologue with a seductive giggle which made the rebels turn away in embarrassment. But Candace's flirtatiousness vanished when she realized something.

"Wait a minute, who am I kidding? I know NOTHING about relationships! It's always Stacy who gives me the love-life advice. And she's at the castle now... I miss her. Why couldn't she have left with me and become a rebel? Anyways then that just leaves... of course! ISABELLA! Who better to ask for romantic advice than the writer of this romance?! Perfecto!" Candace exclaimed excitedly. But her expression grew more embarrassed when she noticed she was being stared at by the rebels. She laughed nervously and thought, _I should really stop getting carried away. _So Candace ran to find Isabella. Isabella was at the "The Plans of the Day" bulletin and was looking a bit grim. Perry was the best at holding his emotions in so Isabella, despite being of a high rank in the rebel army, could not hide her emotions. Her disappointment that nothing was working out and that she was unable to get Phineas to notice her was growing more and more and she was feeling like... a failure. She sighed and then heard Candace's voice calling out to her,

"Isabella!" Isabella put on her best fake smile to hide her pain and turned to face Candace with a seemingly happy,

"Hey Candace. Whatcha doing?"

"Say no more. Isabella I need your help!" But then Candace noticed the Plans of the Day and asked about them.

"What ARE the plans for today?"

"Well Candace, #1 Dig a tunnel that goes under the barriers and takes us inside the castle like a molehog. It's the same kind of plan that we had last week, just phrased differently. And I'm afraid that since it failed last week, this version will fail too. All these failures we've been having have reduced the offering of ideas from the troop... err... rebels." Isabella bit her lip at her Freudian Slip. Candace shook her head in some disappointment. But fortunately her desire to try to change the story overcame her desire to give up again (which was very small by now). So she asked,

"Isabella, can you help me? I have a crush on Perry, like HUGE! I want to know how to capture his heart, the plural way, not the real way of course." To Candace's relief, Isabella didn't even give a skeptical look. She instead looked pleased to hear that. _I wonder if it's because she sympathizes with me,_ Candace thought thinking about how Isabella still had her crush on Phineas even when she wasn't the main role she created.

"Well that's wonderful! Sure, I can help out." Isabella replied.

"SCORE! So what does Perry look for in a friend? I think that's a good place to start." Candace inquired, doing a fist pump in the air at her successful offer. Isabella thought for a bit before replying,

"Well Perry likes people who have a lot of personality and who genuinely care for you, even if they are meant to not show any care. Like say a robber who has a heart of gold or a villain who has a change of heart. He also loves intelligent people and people who aren't afraid to be themselves and who try their best no matter how much they seem to fail or no matter how bad their life has been. He even has a soft spot for goofy people." Isabella said, giggling a bit as she said the last part. _He has good taste in fashion AND people_, Candace thought.

"I have some of those qualities! I'm goofy, though I prefer "eccentric", try my best no matter who hard I fall, and personality and care is practically my middle name." Candace said proudly. The Narrator, who was flying around with no real purpose, heard Candace say this out loud and his excitement peaked. It sounded like she was trying to find a way to connect to Perry. Why else was she asking questions about Perry for the first time in seven weeks? The Narrator now felt something that he hadn't felt for a while, genuine hope. Candace was trying to complete the story by doing what she needed to do. _Thank goodness_, the Narrator thought and he quickly flew over them to see what else they were discussing. Candace continued with a more direct question.

"So what does Perry look for in a... um... l-o-v-e-r?" Isabella looked surprised at this and pondered for a few seconds before shaking her head and saying,

"Gosh Candace, I really don't know." Candace was surprised, since Isabella apparently spoke "Perry" in this story.

"Eh? Why not?" The Narrator, seeing this was his chance, flew down and replied to Candace's question.

"Well I must say Candace that when examining you and your family, Perry... really IS secretive. I don't know much about his deep personality traits like what he looks for when courting or even about his original family." Of course he knew a lot more about Perry than he was letting Candace think he knew, but he knew that once she found the object, she'd probably have the same knowledge about Perry than the Narrator had. But it was true that he couldn't dig deeper in Perry's head because if a person scanned by the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer was very hush-hush or at least kept strong mental barriers around any secrets or traits they didn't want people to know, then he couldn't gather that information. Still, he knew enough about Perry to make him the Mysterious Lover. Fortunately for him, Candace didn't question him.

"Makes sense, he's a platypus that doesn't do much so I can understand that he might not be the easiest thing to read. But then... I only have enough info to become his friend! Isabella, I need flirting tips pronto!" Candace asked Isabella with desperation. Isabella smiled, the "Social Life" section of the town newspaper had taught her a lot and so she knew some great flirting tips. Maybe if she used them, which she never thought of doing before, she would also win Phineas' heart.

"Ok then Candace. Follow me!" So Candace and Isabella ran off with the Narrator close behind. Soon they found themselves in a walk-in closet. It was in Isabella pink and had TONS of clothes, although some were men's and women's making it seem like the rebel's closet. Sure enough Isabella said,

"This is the rebel's closet, used only for disguises, rebel clothing, and fashion emergencies." Candace recognized some of the outfits as her own. _Already beats the closet at the castle_, she thought. She then asked,

"Hey Izzy, what tips do you think you can give me?" Isabella replied with a playful wink and pointed finger,

"Hee hee. Tip #1 Wearing a different, more dressed up outfit than what you usually wear to someone you love catches their eye and makes them feel like you would dress up nice for them. Tip #2 The right clothes and the right styling can increase your attractiveness and femininity. Tip #3 Being yourself is the best tip of all!"

"I totally agree! I used to be so fake but now I feel I can be more natural around the people I care about." Candace admitted. She thought about the old days when she was into Flawless Girl products which were really just a new type of addiction for poor teenage girls to get hooked on. She listened to fashion magazines a bit more than her friends but now she was taking into consideration other people's advice and ideas. Even BUFORD! Isabella pulled out an outfit from the rack she was looking for and said,

"You would look irresistible in this Candace." Candace gasped, it was the dress she wore when she went to the 50's Doo Wop Hop! That was one of the best days of her life! She got a new car, rode it with the love of her life Jeremy (Not Perry though she was now willing to play pretend that Perry was her dream-date), and won a trophy which she gave to Phineas and Ferb. Plus she did look FABULOUS in it. But...

"It's lovely but... will 50's chic work for flirting with Perry? A sophisticated and bold leader like him? Also, since when did the 50's hit the City of Love?" Candace questioned. The Narrator, still flying besides them said,

"Well maybe the times haven't hit it yet but the fashions have, considering this is the City of Love created in your image. Besides, Perry isn't THAT sophisticated." Isabella nodded in agreement.

"True, he's quite fun-loving when the situation calls for it and he likes soap operas." Isabella stated.

"Really? My whole life is a soap opera! This is going to work perfectly!" Candace exclaimed happily, taking the dress and running to the dressing room. Isabella called after Candace though leading Candace to skid to a stop.

"Wait! Candace! I... I need your help too. I... I really want to impress Phineas. Not flirt... well... maybe half-and-half? I just want him to notice me, can you please suggest how I should look?" Isabella asked with some shyness but also determination. Candace closed her eyes in acknowledgement. _It's only fair to help her out after she helped me and what I did to her_, Candace thought.

"Hmm... how about your Fireside Girl uniform?" Candace suggested, pulling out Isabella's signature Fireside Girl uniform. Isabella looked shocked, she never heard of the Fireside Girls before.

"Is that a group of super-heroines? I've never heard of them before." She admitted confused. Candace frowned a bit that Isabella wasn't even Fireside Girl troop-leader in this story. Another reason to fix this mess.

"They are WAY better! Also... you know I really like when your hair is up in a ponytail. I think it looks fresh and fun that way." Candace suggested. Isabella blushed a bit and grabbed her hair.

"Ponytail? Ohh... I've never tried to wear my hair up, although now that I think about it, it should help with combat maneuvers." Isabella replied honestly. Candace giggled.

"Definitely. Ok, we are mentally prepared, but now where are our lovebirds hanging out at?" Candace asked. Isabella didn't even need to think about it, she knew exactly where they would be. It was her favorite place in the world and the most beautiful place in the City of Love (She would never call it the City of Heinz).

"Get ready and then follow me." Approximately ten minutes later, in a place that was just off a path from the main tent, and hidden by forest was perhaps the most beautiful garden ever. It had floral trellis's, floral bowers, columns wrapped in ivy, long flower-boxes filled with stunning blooms of a variety of colors, park benches in an elegant Victorian style, grass with daisies and dandelions, and was sunny and bright with butterflies and birds flying all around. On one of the park benches were two people currently in the process of meditating. One was Perry and the other Phineas. This was a weekly routine to meditate in this place. It was an attempt to clear the mind and allow maximum thinking for plans. But both of them were sweating deeply, their meditation did not seem to help out anymore. All their ideas were always getting shot down because the castle's cursed protection prevented it from being so. Worse, they did not realize that time had run out. Tomorrow, everything would be gone by the Alchemist Heinz' army. They needed a true miracle. Perry and Phineas finally broke out of meditation and panted heavily. Phineas slammed his fist on the bench in a rare moment of anger.

"WHY? Why can't we come up with anything new? Why must WE suffer for everything?! Why couldn't the princess lift the blockade when she's the most powerful woman in the kingdom! Or was..." Phineas's voice trailed off sadly. Perry replied with a very sad platypus sigh. But, luckily, the most beautiful sound in the world played once more. DING! Phineas and Perry, having heard that sound at least twice, already knew what it meant. But the cheery music that started to play didn't seem like they were the ones involved. Sure enough, they felt firm hands grip their shoulders and they turned around to see who was singing this. It was Candace and Isabella. Candace looked radiant in her 50's outfit that included a vintage dress, her hair styled up and held with a white headband, a scarf around her neck, and saddle-shoes. Isabella was wearing the most adorable uniform ever and her hair was in a young and feminine ponytail with her signature pink bow. They both looked so beautiful, so bright, so upbeat. It was like they didn't have any problems. They were full of optimism and inspiration. But then to Phineas and Perry's greatest surprise, the duo of damsels began to sing.

Candace: _Open your heart, I'll sympathize (Candace sits next to Perry and puts a shoulder around him and his fedora tips a bit)_

_ I'll be a breeze, when the heat starts to ri-ise (Candace fixes his fedora)_

_ Be at my siiiiidee, I'll cover youuuuuuuuu-u-uuuuuuu (Candace holds both of Perry's hands and starts to walk back and Perry gets off from the bench, smiling, and follows after her both of them still holding hands)_

Isabella: _Open your door, I'll bring a present_

_ Something simple, something real pleasant (Isabella moves her hands to Phineas's hands and lifts him up and he is smiling very happily)_

_ And sweetness comes free for youuuu, I'll be there and I'll cover youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Isabella goes over to Phineas's right side and holds his right hand with her left and, dragging him along as he laughs, catches up with Candace and Perry who are doing the same except it's Candace on the left holding Perry's left hand with her right hand)_

Candace and Isabella_: I have to second, that love is not a game,_

_ It's passionate and true, more than glitz and fame (Candace look at one another when singing this as they both are worked together to make this possible and because they both know love very well)_

_ It's liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifeeee, (Candace and Isabella let go of their partner's hands and run over a bit before turning around to face them)_

_ Circle of liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife! (Candace and Isabella spin around with a flourish and then hold their arms up like a presenter as they belt out the last note. They then join their partners and do a mini-version of ring-around-the-rosy spinning around, holding hands, and giggling all the while. They then take their partners and spin them around ballroom style and resume walking forward while holding their partner's hands)_

Candace and Isabella_: Just be willing, to accept our care_

_ It'll give you happiness, like at the county fair (Candace and Isabella skip with their partners to different parts of the garden)_

Candace_: We'll be a Ferris wheel, that's never stop-ping! (Candace lifts Perry up with both arms and then pulls him in close and they rub their noses together in a loving way)_

Isabella:_ I'll bake a cake, and you'll make the top-ping! (Isabella leaps into Phineas's arms who carries her and she gives Phineas a hug)_

Candace and Isabella_: I think they meant it, when they say you can make love, now I know you can find it, variety's the spice of life, don't you thinnnnnnnnnnk? (Candace sets down Perry and Isabella gets back onto her feet and the two couples walk side-by-side)_

_ Yes I thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinkk! (The two couples run off in different parts of the garden excitedly)_

Candace and Isabella_: We've longed to discover, a love that's not from a fairy taaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeee ee (The camera cuts between scenes of Candace and Perry spinning around columns and scenes of Isabella and Phineas running by long flower gardens)_

Candace_: So with a million sweet words, I'll cover you (Candace and Perry play hide-and-seek with a bench as Isabella sings "When your feeling down" over Candace's words)_

Candace_: With a million sweet wo-ords, I'll cover you (Candace and Perry sit down at that bench as Isabella sings "We'll hit the town" over Candace's words)_

Isabella_: With a million sweet words, I'll cover you (Isabella and Phineas approach the bench that Candace and Perry at and Perry and Candace wave hello to them as Candace sings "You'll feel proud" over Isabella's words)_

Isabella_: With a million sweet wo-ords, I'll cover you (Isabella and Phineas sit next to Candace and Phineas as Candace sings "We'll be anything but loud")_

Candace and Isabella_: OHHHHHHHHHHHH darling! I'll cover you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Isabella and Candace look at each other for a bit as they sing the first lyrics and wink at one another at their successful flirting and shake their heads like a rock-and-roller as they sing "yeah")_

Candace and Isabella_: Ohhhhhhhh darling. I'll cover youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (Candace takes Perry into her lap and scratches his tummy causing Perry to shiver and purr softly and Isabella leans against Phineas's shoulder as the song ends)_

"OHMIGOSH! That was the most fun I've had since I've been here! That song was awesome!" Candace's cheerful exclamation, and sudden record scratch, ended the last tunes of the song quite abruptly. Candace took Perry and placed him next to her and then proceeded to get up on her feet and start running around, her arms spread out like an airplane. Isabella got up as well.

"I know! I just love singing romantic songs. Especially when they are to the people I love!" Isabella stated happily and skipped around happily, picking up some of the flowers on the grass and throwing them happily into the air. Both girls were clearly thrilled at the result of their flirting. But Perry and Phineas... were left dumbfounded. Perry's face was a red that matched that of an apple, showing confusion and also... pleasant surprise. Phineas looked distracted and wasn't sure what to say. He settled on,

"I liked their... singing?" Perry chattered a very quiet chatter. Candace and Isabella hi-fived one another and finally, Candace took notice of their surroundings.

"This is a gorgeous place. Why didn't you show me this earl... I mean when I first came here?" Candace asked, remembering that apparently seven weeks had passed, even though this was the same day she had entered the story. Candace was even a bit tired, she had been running around, singing like a maniac, and was started to feel exhausted_. I hope the princess gets a chance to catch up on her beauty sleep_, she thought to herself. Phineas blushed this time and admitted,

"It's just... a garden that me and Ferb built together. A beautiful place for the rebels to relax at. I plan on making it public once the blockade is over and so that everyone in town can use it and not just the rebels." ZAP! A sparkle of electricity seemed to set off in Candace's head. 'A garden that me and Ferb built together'. 'A garden that me and Ferb build together'. PHINEAS. FERB. BUILT.

"WHATTTTTTT?! You mean you can build inventions like you did before?!" Candace screamed at the top of her lungs removing the blush from Perry and Phineas's face and causing Isabella to shush her and look around nervously. This was loud enough to attract the Narrator's attention, who had been laying low and silently watching over Candace and Isabella in their quest to win the hearts of the two guys. He was VERY proud of Candace for finally stepping up her game and actually trying to romance Perry. Also, this new train of thought Candace was starting was making him even prouder.

"Yeah... but the castle's defenses are so strong that none of the inventions we build can break through them." Phineas replied a bit glumly. Candace had assumed that since they did not even recognize her, and since she had never seen their plans in action, that her brothers could not build their inventions like they did in the real world. This was a true revelation. But this is where Candace got, perhaps, one of her best ideas ever.

"Well what if, instead of breaking in, we are INVITED in by the castle?" She muttered slyly. Phineas, Perry, and Isabella gasped and their eyes widened at this suggestion. To be invited in was to win the favor and audience of Alchemist Heinz and that was near impossible. Unless...

"What do you have in mind?" Isabella asked. Candace, spotting the Narrator and knowing of his capabilities asked with her hand extended,

"Narrator, blueprint of a T.V that teleports please." The Narrator nodded and a blueprint appeared in Candace's hand and she took it and opened it. Sure enough, it was a blueprint of what appeared to be a T.V but it seemed to have more capabilities. Phineas, Isabella, and Perry looked at it curiously.

"See, this T.V works by entering the T.V, and going through portals within the T.V to other places. So say we had a Teleport T.V here and we had another one stationed at Heinz's palace. We could go through the T.V that's here, and there would be a portal that takes us to the location of the Teleport T.V that's at the palace and therefore we can get inside the palace AND have an escape route all in one. Though the only drawback is it has to be on to access the portals within the T.V. So we present one of the T.V's, as a gift, the castle takes it in, and voila! Instant short-cut inside the castle! I think it's brilliant! I call it the Trojan T.V!" Candace explained with confidence and pride. Isabella, Phineas, and Perry didn't even need to think twice, they were immediately in. This was the opportunity they waited all their life for.

"LET'S DO IT!" Isabella and Phineas exclaimed and Perry chattered excitedly. Candace smiled her biggest and most genuine smile since starting 'Fireside Princess'. _I'm back on track,_ she thought.

OMG this chapter has been my longest and I didn't even intend it to be XD. All of you deserve medals for reading this much. So the first song is based off the Act II Prologue song of the beautiful musical "Into the Woods". Originally the beginning of this chapter wasn't going to be a song but I got inspired when I was looking through reviews of the past chapter. The song fits so well too with the beginning of chapter 5 as in Into the Woods, the Act II Prologue talks about what has become of the main cast after Act I which takes place "Later" after Act I. Also for the record, if anyone's confused about the seven weeks bit, seven weeks have passed for everyone in the story but Candace is still in the day she entered the story as the Narrator just implants a ton of memories of what would've happened during those seven weeks into Candace's head because he knows Candace wouldn't stand to go through seven weeks in the world of 'Fireside Princess' on her own so he bent the rules of the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer a bit to avoid one of her freak-outs. Also the second song is based on Cover You from the FAB musical Rent. Funny how I turned a duet between two gay lovers (Though they were very sweet) into a duet of two girls singing/flirting to their individual crushes. I thought the beat and theme matched the location and also timing of the story well cause Candace is starting to get motivated again. So anyways, Candace has come up with a plan to get into the castle with Heinz's permission but will it work? What will she find if she makes it into the castle? Also, we'll find out what the Narrator's "special object" is! See it all in Chapter 6! As usual I take no ownership and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^.


	6. Wide Awake Beauty

Writer's Blockade Part 6

By Lolitafreak88

Soon, all the main rebels, Candace (Undercover Princess), Perry (Mysterious Leader), Isabella (Too Adorable for Words), and Phineas and Ferb (Building Brothers), were gathered at a table. Candace and Isabella were now dressed in their normal outfits. The Narrator was hovering about, still invisible to the character's because he could not directly influence the story in any way. On the table were two large, retro T.V's that looked like they came from the 20's. They even had the knobs and dials that you'd turn around like locker room combinations. These were the Teleport T.V's and Phineas was about to explain it's function thoroughly.

"So these T.V's have the amazing power of teleporting you to a whole other dimension that exists only inside the T.V and as long as there is another Teleport T.V, there will be portals inside the T.V that can teleport you in and out of the T.V. So one portal will take you back to where you originally entered the T.V but if you go through the other portal, you will be taken to where the other T.V is. So... if we plant a T.V in front of the castle as a gift and when the time is right, we can sneak into the castle and effectively bypass all the defenses Alchemist Heinz has on the castle." Candace nodded her head, Phineas's explanation sounded just like how she imagined it and more. This plan was going to be the miracle the rebels needed. This story was going to get to its climax and soon Candace would be back to the real Danville. She had to admit though,

"You know, thanks for everything. For giving me a place to stay, for supporting me, for..." Candace hesitated as the next part she wanted to say was something that she felt was kind of embarrassing to admit. The Narrator caught on instantly and urged her on,

"Go on Candace." Candace took a sigh of exhaustion and added on to her sentence,

"... For putting up with my zaniness."

"Of course Candace, to tell you the truth, you are the most amusing person we've ever met!" Isabella giggled. Everyone else laughed along with Isabella including the Narrator leading Candace to grimace. It was frustrating to have everyone see you as some crazy or at least hyper person. Like how everytime she was featured in publicity, she always looked crazy like that "Lost Platypus That Looks like a Girl" ad that her brothers, and regrettably Izzy, helped to make when Perry and her had switched bodies... _Huh. I've actually BEEN in his body, so... that must mean I know him the best out of the family then._ Candace thought starting to remember that day. _Or at least, I can sympathize with him genetically. _Candace smiled though, because this knowledge would help her flirt with Perry even more or at least make it seem more genuine.

"Ha, ha. I doubt Perry thinks that about me, I bet Perry sees me as the crème de la crème of... well... milk?" Candace asked, stuck on the milk part of her and Perry switching bodies. Perry raised an eyebrow but chattered rather happily. Isabella, as always, translated for him,

"He says 'I see you as SOMETHING alright. Something just as sweet as milk.' Sigh... flirtation at it's finest." Candace had to bite her lip. Now Perry was flirting with her! Maybe she should've worn something more... pedestrian during that song... _Nah, this is for the story after all_, Candace reassured herself. _Plus I'm learning ways of flirting that I can use on Jeremy when I get back home too!_

"So anyways, I guess we better get going, if we do it tonight when they are all asleep, we'll catch them all off-guard!" Candace said cheerily and started to head off towards the exit when Phineas's firm hand gripped her shoulder. Candace turned around with a rather "Derpy" expression and muttered,

"Eh?"

"Candace, about that, we actually added a new device in the plan. Well, at least a part 2. Like you said, the weakness of the T.V's is that if one of them is left off, no one can access that T.V's portal. And if both are off then we'll be stuck in the T.V world until one of them is turned on. I can't risk you being trapped in with us and we need people who can fight alongside and keep watch over the T.V that we'll place at Heinz's palace. You and Perry will hide in a treasure chest, with poked holes in it for breathing space, that will also be laid next to the T.V in front of the palace and hopefully, you'll be taken inside along with the T.V. Then once your inside, you'll be able to get in and get out cause we will leave the chest unlocked." Phineas explained. Candace's face got even more "Derpy" as a result of confusion and nerves. Stuck in a chest with Perry, that sounded pretty scary... Not only would there be a random chance of her and Perry getting discovered but... it would be cramped, uncomfortable, and private... Perry chattered. Isabella blushed after this specific chatter and told Candace,

"He says that 'I won't bite'. Hee hee!" Candace couldn't help herself and face-palmed. Clearly the fact Perry did not know boundaries, judging by how many times he came into her room uninvited, was applied to THIS Perry. Candace asked the Narrator, hand still on face,

"Mr. Narrator, PLEASE tell me that was in the original story." The Narrator fortunately answered quickly,

"Actually yes, Isabella was inspired by the magic of digital editing when writing this scene. It's also at this point that the Mysterious Lover starts to flirt with the princess or at the very least tease her. It was also added for comic relief. Although the T.V's were not originally in the script, just the treasure chest part and it was actually multiple treasure chests." But then the Narrator gulped. He felt like he had revealed slightly too much information with that last bit. Candace's eyes sparkled and she lifted her hand of her face to exclaim,

"Then that means this should work! Great! Ok guys, get me into that chest! Heinz's palace is the X Marks the Spot for this story!" The Narrator sighed sadly, a bit disappointed that he had spoiled part of the story. Only crazy witches and mean-spirited people would be fond of spoiling the story for those listening to the story. So he felt like one of those people but at least Candace was happy. The rebel leaders cheered excitedly at this too and were soon infused with vigor.

"Gretchen! Adyson! Buford! And Baljeet! Come here!" Isabella called out. The four soon arrived, Buford was munching on what appeared to be a potato and looked bored. Baljeet... just looked like Baljeet and Adyson and Gretchen were doing a military salute.

"Yes Isabella?" Gretchen asked.

"We need you two to carry this decoy treasure chest that will hold Candace and Perry inside it. You must deliver it in front of the castle steps and make sure that they do not open it until the chest is in the castle, so that Candace and Perry can get out and venture into the castle. Buford and Baljeet, you are taking the Teleport T.V and doing the same as Gretchen and Adyson, making sure it gets into the castle. If done correctly, we will be able to get through all the defenses and into the castle and finally seek vengeance for all our suffering!" Isabella explained, her fists clenched at the last part. Candace, still knowing she was undercover as a princess the rebels were not fond of, tried to cool Isabella down.

"Well I wouldn't call it suffering... probably misguidance or... you know, something not as strong as vengeance?" Candace offered feebly. The rebels looked at her confused besides Buford who replied roughly,

"I think you should quit whining and get into the chest. You are with our leader, the person that is the glue that holds everyone together and gives us our plans." _Sounds like he doesn't trust me._.. Candace thought glumly. So Isabella and Phineas brought out a large and very old-looking chest. It had cobwebs and dust in it and on the outside a bit too. It looked like it would BARELY fit Candace and Perry which was both a good thing and a bad thing. But overall Candace was not pleased.

"Why is it all dusty and filthy-looking? Isn't the point of a treasure chest to look as extravagant as the treasure it holds?" She groaned.

"Well technically, treasure chests are usually hidden for so long that they do get dusty and take on an ancient appearance." Adyson responded. Candace, not knowing what to think of Adyson in this situation, just nodded blindly and took a deep breath and was about to enter the chest when the Narrator whispered something in her ear,

"You are closer than ever to the special object. This special object holds a lot of vital information, information that will definitely help you learn more about Perry, but it's a terrible mix of easy to decipher and difficult to decipher. I doubt you will understand it once you first look at it but if you continue to try to uncover the truth, even the erased truths can be brought back to reality."

"That sounds like something a philosopher would say." Candace said. Although in her head, she was trying to uncover what riddles he just told her now. It was something that was easy and terrible to uncover, and it was an 'erased truth'. _Maybe it's something I've forgotten, something that happened to me when I was very young? Also what kind of information is it? I'm betting it has something to do with his birthparents, THAT would be cool._ Still, Candace would never get anymore clues if she didn't find the object, so she went into the chest and Perry hopped in after her. Tragically, the chest WAS cramped and so Perry was on top of Candace's stomach while Candace was lying down on her back. Candace groaned and put one of her legs over her other leg's knee in a pose that could be seen as feminine but was also seen as lazy or bored, which was what Candace's intention was. Just then, as the chest lid closed over the two, and made the inside of the chest very dim. A sound rang out. DING!

"What was that? Was that the musical chime thingy? You mean I have to sing another song? But... I am in a CHEST! You want me to sing in a treasure chest?" Candace asked, already regretting this plan. Perry chattered something but he was looking up at the lid and Isabella didn't reply to this chatter. She, Phineas, and Ferb were getting ready to enter the T.V. So Candace just assumed he was responding to the chime noise, or maybe even giving directions to them and they were testing to see if Candace could be quiet or something. The Narrator appeared in the box, via teleporting magic, and replied,

"Sorry Candace, but don't worry, it'll be a song celebrating all your positive qualities or at least show how much the rebels care about you. Isn't that wonderful?" Candace smiled, that did sound right. It also sounded perfect for the mature adult that she was (or at least thought she was). Plus hearing people sing about her was something she always liked, no matter if it was a birthday song in a dream or even a song just for her heading out on a date. So the music started up and Candace smiled and spoke in a proud tone,

"Ok, I'm ready." The music was retro, catchy, and upbeat, perfect for a song devoted to Candace. The Narrator teleported out of the box again and soon the plan began to unfold as the song started up.

Phineas: _Once we were so desperately, looking for a path (Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb enter the Teleport T.V.)_

_ Trying our very best, to make up for this aftermath (The inside of the T.V is reminiscent of a Broadway stage with a curtain, props scattered about, and an audience in the front. There are two portals both a bold orange, like that of Candace's hair color, one on stage left and the other on stage right where the heroes came through. Both have signs over them indicating where the portals lead to. The portal that Phineas and the others came out of has "Rebel Headquarters" over it while the other one has "Rebel Headquarters" over it indicating that both T.V's are still at the base)_

_ But then you came, and brought with you, an imaginative mind (As Ferb looks around in amazement, Isabella clings to Phineas and they both look at the sign above the stage left portal closely)_

_ Candace thanks for your help, we are no longer blind (The sign changes to "Castle Path" and Phineas and Isabella smile)_

Phineas and Candace: _Cause Candace rocks! (The scene changes to Candace and Perry as Candace sings her part though is still looking a bit upset at her position) _

Phineas: _She is like the sun rising in the sky-y_ (_The scene shifts to Ferb looking at Phineas and Isabella and shrugging his shoulders at the strange poetry that Phineas is saying)_

Phineas and Candace_: Cause Candace rocks! (The scene changes back again to Candace and Perry and Candace's vocal turns into more of a scream when the chest is set down quite suddenly. Perry and Candace look at one another in confusion at this disturbance.)_

_ Phineas: She's a mourning cloak butterfly-y (The scene shows Gretchen, Adyson, Buford, and Baljeet have run into a Norm-Bot and so they have set down the Teleport T.V and the chest containing Perry and Candace and have their fists clenched and look ready to fight)_

Phineas: _Candace, we'll be there for you-u, so we hope you stay with us, because you roooooo-oooo-ooooock! (In a quick action sequence, Buford and Baljeet strike the legs with great force, though Baljeet cringes in pain as the texture of the Norm-Bot REALLY hurts his hand, and Adyson and Gretchen knock the Norm-Bot over with two firm kicks to the stomach, knocking it down and shutting it off)_

Phineas: _And we promise not to make a fuss (Buford gives a hi-five to the same hand that Baljeet punched the Norm-Bot with and is currently holding and blowing on it causing Baljeet to cringe in pain and faint)_

Chorus: _Ooh-ooh-ooh_

Phineas and Candace: _No I ain't lying (In the chest Candace is sulking with Perry meditating on her stomach but then the chest is lifted up again and Candace smiles and Perry opens one eye at Candace)_

Phineas and Candace: _Never make a fuss!_

Phineas: _Candace,_

Phineas, Candace, and Chorus: _NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! (Buford hoists Baljeet over his shoulder with the T.V pulled to his chest with his other arm while Gretchen and Adyson take the chest and they continue on their path)_

Ferb: _Living like a rebel leads you to focus on one plan, but when faced with limits we just bolted and ran, ran,_ _(Ferb watches the portal's epitaph change to "Castle Gate's" and watches Isabella curiously as she leans against Phineas warmly)_

Isabella: _Originally our plans were severely cold, but now we've felt the fire, and these rebels are growing bold!_ (_Isabella smiles and steps forward a few steps before making a dramatic spin and leaping towards Phineas where Phineas catches her in his arms like a fair maiden and Isabella tugs at the neck of his sleeve as she delivers the last passionate verse.)_

Isabella and Ferb: _Cause Candace rocks! (Isabella and Ferb put their hands in the air in an act of team spirit)_

Ferb: _She is like the golden ratio-o_

Isabella and Ferb: _Cause Candace rocks!_

Isabella: _She's a trendy song on the radio-o (Buford and the other rebels arrive at the castle gate where Baljeet falls off Buford's shoulder and to the ground, still out cold and Gretchen and Adyson hold the chest anxiously as the Norm-Bots at the gate approach and see the T.V and chest that they brought)_

Ferb and Isabella_: Candace, we'll be there for you-u, so we hope you stay with us, because you roooooo-oooo-ooooock!_

Ferb_: So honey, never make a fuss, no-oooooo! (To everyone's joy in the T.V world the portal transforms into the "Castle Interior" showing that the group managed to convince the Norm-Bots to accept their Trojan gifts and have managed to get in. Chorus continues to sing "Ooh, Ooh, Ooh".)_

Ferb and Isabella_: Victory's near, never make a fuss!_

_ Ferb and Isabella: NO, NO, NOOOOOO! (Isabella and Phineas hold hands and they and Ferb run towards the portal and stop right in front of it and look at one another and nod, feeling confident and sure and clench their fists and get ready to leap in)_

Phineas: _If Candace is in danger, I'll feel like a stranger (The rebels, including a revived Baljeet are walking alongside the Norm-Bots as they enter the main hall, that holds three other hallways that lead into different parts of the castle, while still holding onto the Teleport T.V and the chest)_

Candace: _It is cramped up in here, I really feel like I'll shed a tear (In the chest Candace is clearly annoyed and looks at Perry, who's laying on top of her, before pushing against the chest)_

Ferb: _This time I'm sure of it, we'll no longer have to siiiiit._

Isabella: _The time has come, it's time to fight, to see the morning li-iiiight! _

Ferb and Isabella: _The future's looking bright!_

Phineas: _It's time to bring back what's right! (Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the portal ready to fight against Alchemist Heinz)_

Candace: _I demand a re-WRITE!_

All except Candace and Perry: _Candace rocks! (As Candace grumpily belts out her verse Perry tries to stroke her face in a flirtatious manner with a flirtatious expression to go with it but Candace smacks his hand away after she's done. Not out of frustration with him but more frustrated at having to still be stuck in the chest.)_

Phineas: _She's a sunset in paradi-ise_

All except Perry and Candace: _Candace ro-oooocks! (Phineas emerges from the Teleport T.V with Isabella and Ferb and Phineas does an impressive flying kick that knocks down one of the Norm-Bots. Meanwhile, Candace tries to emerge from the chest but bonks her head causing her to exclaim "OUCH!"_

Ferb: _She's the Northern Lights above the I-ice _

All except Perry and Candace:_ Candace rocks!_ _(Perry lifts the chest lid open and leaps out and whams a nearby Norm-Bot with his tail and Buford follows up his attack with a fearsome punch to the Norm-Bot)_

Isabella: _She's a Broadway play that's reached its bo-ow!_

All except Perry and Candace: _Candace ro-oooocks! (Isabella, Adyson, and Gretchen take down one whole Norm-Bot by leaping on it and making it plummet and crash with their combined weight)_

Candace: _W-what was the special thing called again - OW! (Candace emerges from the chest very dizzy from bonking her head on it and she mumbles her lines instead of singing them. She then loses her balance and trips over the inside of the chest and falls out of it onto the ground)_

All except Perry: _Like a diamond in the rou-ugh! (Perry offers a hand to Candace who takes it and gets back on her feet and who looks relieved to be out of the chest)_

All except Perry: _A Greek pillar always tou-ugh! (Candace watches the rest of the rebels disassemble the robots and deactivate them)_

All except Perry: _Like a sundae with its cherry!_

All except Perry: _Like 'oh there you are Perry!' (All the rebels point at Perry who blushes at the attention and Candace chuckles remembering that famous line that she and her friends always say)_

All except Perry: _Darling, we'll bring back the cookies, that everybody had, because we roooooo-oooo-ooooock! ! (Candace places her arm out and everyone joins in baseball-style and gets ready for a cheer)_

Isabella and Ferb: _We'll calculate the su-um! (Isabella, Ferb, and Perry look at one another)_

All except Perry: _We roooooo-oooo-ooooock! (Camera view shows everyone in a circle with their arms all gathered in the middle)_

Candace and Phineas: _City of love, here we come! (Phineas and Candace look at one another)_

All except Perry: _We roooooo-ooooo-ock! So darling you had best believe us, cause Candace and the rebels ROCK! (The group throws their arms into the air as they complete their cheer and finish the song)_

"Wow, that was so... so... empowering! To know that the rebels sang a song about me, ok, mostly about me is just really inspiring. I feel like I can tackle anything! Bad to the bone Alchemist Heinz? Bring it! Busting my brothers? With pleasure! Face an army of squirrels?" But then Candace gulped at that last bold statement she said as her cheerful monologue was cut short. She finished with,

"Ok, maybe not tackle ALL things. Squirrels still freak me out. Hey, where did all of you rebels go?" As she was talking about her new confidence, the rebels had discussed strategies and had split up leaving Candace alone in the room with only trashed robots, a chest, and the Teleport T.V. Candace was bit miffed.

"Wait, did they just leave me here? Even my Mysterious Lover? But... oh never mind. It'd be pointless to complain when "they" are not even here to hear it." She groaned and sat on the floor. She had to admit that being in a chest and practically becoming a stowaway was not a very pleasurable experience. _I bet if I hadn't been in the box and actually fought the Norm-Bots I would've been in less pain than I am now_, she thought. But then she heard a sound that made her relieved. The voice of the Narrator.

"Well don't worry, it's part of the story. The rebels split up and you go off and-"

"Wait, split up?! That's like the worst plan in the history of plans! Sun Tzu would faint if he had heard that the rebels did that. I mean when people split up they really just leave themselves vulnerable to attack and isolated. Now if they stick together however, then they could cover their weaknesses on all sides!" Candace ranted. She had seen many movies with Stacy where people split up and either got captured, got lost, or in some cases lost their lives. I mean it was a great way to investigate and explore but Candace believed a single, large group would do the trick better. The Narrator didn't respond to Candace's complaint and instead mentioned,

"But this is your chance to finally find it." Candace's interest perked up and she got up on her knees and looked at the Narrator.

"Find what? A life?" The Narrator paused a bit as though in perplexity. But he shook himself as though in disagreement and said,

"The special object." Candace got up and with a doubtful look claimed,

"I am beginning to think that this 'special object' is just an excuse for me to go along with all this. I mean, who would want to be stuck in a chest with a platypus?" The Narrator sighed. Candace could be very exasperating. She could go on and on about a certain subject out of frustration or maybe naivety. Although in some cases it was quite funny and it was understandable that being in a confined space like a chest and with limited maneuverability it could be quite uncomfortable so it was no surprise that Candace was complaining. But the Narrator was impressed that Candace wasn't quitting. She definitely had her heart set on completing the story and he would not let her down. It was time to give her the one thing that would probably make her glad that she had changed the universe. By changing the universe, she had been able to defy the laws of fate and so she now had a chance to change her fate. This special object would provide the clue.

"Oh no, it exists Candace, and it is time to help you find it. But first follow me." The Narrator commanded and flew towards the north hallway that the main hall had. Candace looked at the Teleport T.V and then faced the Narrator again.

"But shouldn't someone protect the T.V? It is our escape clause."

"I'll come back for it after you retrieve the special object." The Narrator replied. So with her questions answered, mostly, Candace followed the Narrator. The halls were as dreary and dull as ever. Surprisingly in the seven week recap of a song, the Narrator had yet to makeover anything in the castle. Although the rooms might've been changed, Candace had yet to look. She frowned, she forgot to come up with walkie talkies so she could maintain contact with everyone. She was worried about Isabella and Perry the most. Finally the Narrator stopped in front of a blank wall in the hall. Candace looked stupefied.

"Uh, this is just a wall. Where's the room?"

"Candace, knock on the wall six times. Then wait a few moments and then knock on it four more times." The Narrator told her as though giving instructions. Candace wanted to object but then concluded that the Narrator knew more about this story than she ever did and would. She was also exhausted. Singing, moving, being carried in chests, flirting, and escaping, she had been doing stuff all day without any sort of rest. If she wanted this story done faster, she would have to follow all of his instructions like a loyal dog to his master. So Candace knocked on the wall six times, it producing a mild echo. Then she waited a few seconds before knocking on the recommended four times. Just then in a mystical manner, a blue light emerged from the top of the hall before splitting into two different lights that went across the wall and then down to form a perfect door on the wall. Candace stepped back in alarm and in amazement, this was witchcraft! Or at the very least some very fancy fairy magic. Then from within the outline of light, the image of a tangible blue door appeared.

"This is the secret technique of the Fireside Princess and her royal family. They can summon the secret room which holds the object most valuable to them by knocking out the letters "S-E-C-R-E-T" and then "R-O-O-M". This is where you'll find the special object." The Narrator explained. Candace was very impressed, no castle was complete without a secret room. Plus the fact it could "summoned" was also very cool. She also had to admit that the Narrator was a really useful... well book spirit thingy.

"Thank you Narrator. I am ready, I am ready to find our special object." Candace declared. So she put her hand on the knob, which felt cold to the touch and not like a normal doorknob for it felt solid but smooth, like a seashell. So she opened the door and peered inside. She was instantly amazed. The room was pure white but there were obelisks and fancy columns adorned with roses and other floral elements inside the room and Greek-style pillars. Also noticeable was that on either side of the wall were blank painting canvases that were framed and hung up but nothing appeared to be on them. There were also glass containers on stone blocks, like in a museum, that had stuff in them. Very familiar stuff...

"Gasp! That's my collector Ducky Momo plate that I bought at that convention... and broke. GASP! That's my crown from when I was crowned queen of the backyard beach! Sigh... if only I had paid more attention I could've busted Phineas and Ferb big-time! Ooh! That's my letter I wrote to the Betty's! That was SO much fun!" Candace practically checked off the lists of familiar things that she saw in the cases. There were clothes and objects and toys and all sorts of things she had found, made, and discovered over the course of the summer.

"Yes Candace, this is a room that houses all things precious to the current ruler, things that contain special memories, special attributes, or are dear to the ruler's heart. But there's one special surprise in here... well a few actually. One is the magic that this room possesses, once inside, no one can harm you from the outside cause the room hides itself away until it is safe. Second, there's the special object at the very end of this room. That is what you must find. Also..." As the Narrator told Candace more about the Secret Room, the all-too familiar musical chime played. Candace's expression immediately became more peeved.

"UH, HELLO?! I just SANG a song, why do I have to do another one at a time like this?!" She demanded angrily.

"Don't worry, this song is actually the princess's biggest solo song, or at least considered to be the biggest solo song in Isabella's mind, but fans have different views of course. So it'll be your crowning moment as a singer. Then again... if you can't handle singing such a BIG solo song then-"

"Step aside Narrator, this prima donna is ready to sing her climax!" The subliminal convincing from the Narrator worked perfectly and Candace was ready to sing and so she cleared her throat and even did a little "Mi mi mi mi mi" to warm-up. A very soft ballad started and the song began as Candace headed further into the room and investigated.

Candace: _I'm Wide Awake (The blank canvases suddenly flash with a shining flash of white light and paintings, that look more like screen-shots, appear on the canvases. Candace is amazed and happy to see that the paintings look very familiar)_

_ I'm Wide Awake (Candace starts her descent down the room as she passes several cases that hold objects from her past)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, A simple accident, caused a painful dent, in my descent (Candace looks to the left and sees a painting of her first appearance, where she had a cynical expression to Phineas and Ferb doing "homework" and then looks to the right where she sees herself with a terrified expression, holding a sandwich during the filming of 'Curse of the Princess Monster')_

_ I'm Wide Awake, I've had to make a solemn vooow (Candace cringes at the unflattering image and continues her walk down the hall)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, I've had to play the part, with all my heart, of a princess smart (Candace passes by more paintings and the camera reveals them to be Mount Candace, the gift her brothers made for her birthday, and the other shows her and Stacy in the Tree-Bot with their controllers)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, I should've reached the end by nooow (Candace smiles at both images and spins around gracefully)_

_ But I've finally found, my treasure's still sound, will tell me bout' Perry, ok that's kind of scary (Candace continues down and sees a picture of her and Stacy performing with the Betty's and says the fourth part of her line rather than sings it)_

_ Defying gravity, I've stayed discreet, the pressure is on, on, for the princess (Candace turns around and spots a picture of her petting Perry after Mom's birthday party and Candace actually looks quite surprised at this)_

_ Rising to Cloud Niiiiiiiiiiine! (The Narrator flies by Candace and further into the room leading Candace to watch him before another painting catches her eye)_

_ Over the rainbooooooooooooowwww! (Candace sees a painting of her, Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb under a shining light from the heavens and Phineas and Ferb are holding power tools. Candace is confused, as she has no memory of this scene occurring.)_

_ I'm letting go toooniiiiiiiiight! (Candace runs over to the painting and sings deeply into it as though it is alive and as she finishes the high note, a familiar blue hand taps her shoulder)_

_ Yeah I'm rising to Cloud Niiiiiiiiiiine! (Candace turns around surprised but sees the Narrator and behind him lies a painting of her hugging Phineas after saving him from falling into the river while pursuing a disc)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, flirting with my pet, conditions met, I made a mental bet, (Candace continues and looks at a painting of her eating at Chez Platypus with Jeremy and then looks to her right and her mouth opens in shock)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, that my feelings were trueeeee-ueeeeee (Candace sees a picture of her dressed as Perry when she was trying to mother an egg she thought was Perry's)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, he's not my kind of cute, but he's not a brute, he's like precious loot, (Candace runs by paintings of her with the baseball gun about to fight to free Meap and of her in her summer cotillion dress smiling at Jeremy who's just arrived)_

_ Oh my gosh, (Candace stops and leans against a wall that showcases a painting of her after winning the boys vs. girl game and with her hair styled)_

_ I think I'm coming down with a fluuuuuu (Candace sinks to the ground and sits down in surprise as she contemplates how her relationship with Perry was changed by the story)_

_ I wish I knew then, what I know now, (Candace gets up and rushes further down the room with the Narrator flying overhead and we see paintings of her participating in the quiz show to impress her brothers, of her after Perry appeared after she finished singing the song to bring Perry back, of her as a Fireside Girl finding something that doesn't exist, and of her as a bridesmaid)_

_ Would've been sweet, feelings more discreet, gravity strikes, yet again, and it brought me back, back, to reality. (Candace stops dramatically in front of a painting of her, Stacy, and Jenny as the Phineas and Ferb Busters and sings her strong notes)_

_ Rising to Cloud Niiiiiiiiiiine! It was part of your world (Candace turns around to see the painting of both distinct sides of her personality singing together which actually leads Candace to raise an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders and walking on)_

_ Over the rainbooooooooooooowwww! (Candace realizes there's four more paintings before she reaches the end of the room)_

_ I'm letting go toooniiiiiiiiight! I finally found it (Candace looks to the left side to see two paintings, one of her getting the approval of Jeremy's family for bringing back Annabelle and the other of her on a flowery hilltop after she "gave up")_

_ I'm rising to Cloud Niiiiiiiiiiine! (On the right side are paintings of her winning Skiddley Whiffers after they played it again and one of her in her head with Phineas, Ferb, and Buford and then Candace turns to face the end of the room)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, drums are rumbling, castles, not really crumbling (As Candace sings, the camera shows the painting of her future self and then to that of her kissing Jeremy after the around the world trip. Candace also says instead of sings "Not really crumbling")_

_ I'm Wide Awake, I am trying for a happy enddddddd! (The camera then shows Candace with the monkeys after being bonding with them as they watch the sunset)_

_ I'm Wide Awake, something is in my sights (The camera turns to Candace looking down at something in a glass case)_

_ Will cause many ponderous nights (The camera shows... a white camera in a glass case. It looks modern-day and useful)_

_ I'll figure it out somehowwwwwwwwwwww (As the music continues Candace lifts the glass case from the display and after contemplating it for a few seconds, takes the camera off the stand)_

_ Yeahhhh IIII'm rising to Cloud Niiiiiiiiiiine! It was part of your world (Suddenly all the other glass cases break, creating an echo of shatters though the glass dissolves into light and causes no harm to Candace)_

_ Over the rainbooooooooooooowwww (Candace turns around to see this but then hears a all too familiar chatter and then turns around again)_

_ You know I'm letting go toni-i-ightttt! I finally found it (On the pedestal where the camera was is Perry the Platypus formed out of light, created by the magic of the room and he is smiling as though relieved)_

_ I'm rising to Cloud Niiiiiiiiiiine! (Candace looks at the Perry of light stunned and looks at the camera that she has in her hand and then back to the Perry of light)_

_ I'm Wide Awake (The Perry of light offers a hand to Candace with a very happy closed-eye smile)_

_ I'm Wide Awake (Candace takes it and shakes hands with the Perry of light)_

_ I'm Wide Awake (The Perry of light then transforms into butterflies of light that fly around the room in an enchanting fashion)_

_ I'm Wide Awake (The butterflies then flicker away into nothingness as Candace watches with pride)_

_ I'm Wide Awake (Candace nods her head once and walks back to the entrance door of the secret room, followed by the Narrator) _

_ I'm Wide Awake_

"Narrator..."

"Yes Candace?"

"I have a feeling... that my mistake was a miracle in disguise." Candace said smiling as she put the camera in the pocket of her skirt, making a mental promise not to lose it no matter what would happen next in the story. There was something about this camera that Perry was relieved someone had found it. She would find what it was as soon as she got back to the real world... and after a day of rest.

Ok... so... OMG, I took so long with this chapter, sorry about that! I think I did need a bit of a break from writing though but now I am back again ^_^. Still, you are really sweet to put up with my... periods of writing pauses and continue to read my stories. To make up for that, this chapter has not one, but two songs (Which is probably another reason it took so long Xb)! The first song is based on "Without Love" from Hairspray, one of Moi's FAVORITE musicals XD. The song did take place with the couples from Hairspray taking Tracy and Penny out of house arrest basically and to... I guess to a sanctuary XD. Anyways I felt this song fit the rebels singing about how their relationship/plan is going as they are heading from the rebel base to the castle. I did cut a bit at the end though to shorten it a bit more. The second song is based on "Wide Awake" by, of course, Katy Perry. Recently I learned the song is believed to contain Illuminati symbolism but I don't really know much about that at all and I honestly think it is about what Katy has envisioned it as. Besides the music video is very Harry Potter meets Alice in Wonderland meets Snow White meets EPIC XD. It's my favorite Katy Perry song to boot as well ^_^. So I thought that the idea of the song too could work for Candace discovering this room, contemplating how she's changed, and how she's realized how important this story and the object are to her. So hopefully it worked out ok ^_^. Also... where have we seen a white camera featured in Phineas and Ferb before as an important object to Perry? :) So Candace has accomplished the first part of her storybook mission but will a twist of fate lead to a mission failure? Will the rebels succeed or will Alchemist Heinz prove too powerful to overthrow? Find out in chapter 7! ^_^ As usual I take no ownership of the material used and all copyright rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. ARIGATOOOOOOO! XD


	7. As the Pages Turn

Writer's Blockade Part 7

By Lolitafreak88

So Candace and the Narrator departed the Secret Room. To Candace's surprise the door faded into nothingness much like the butterflies of light. So the Secret Room was no more, but Candace knew that if she needed it again she could summon it at anytime. Candace pondered about the camera a bit more and also what had happened in that room. _I hope it doesn't mean that Perry secretly has feelings for me_, she gulped. Then again the Perry of light did offer her a handshake and not... anything else. Candace then remembered the rebels and the Teleport T.V. Quickly, she gave the Narrator her orders,

"Mr. Narrator, I totally forgot about the Teleport T.V. You said you would watch it right? Head there right away. I'll be fine on my own, I have a ancestral spell up my sleeve if I need to hide." To her surprise, the Narrator didn't question her one bit and nodded 'itself' in agreement. But he did say,

"Good luck Fireside Princess, you have grown but there's still a giant trial in the form of Alchemist Heinz that you must face. Be safe." He then teleported away. Candace, feeling independent for the first time since she was forced into that stupid chest, decided to look for the rebels. She knew she couldn't tell them of the camera, and she absolutely COULD NOT afford for the villains to know about it either so she would keep it secret. With this in mind, she ran down the hall and started looking for the rebels. The memory of where everything was in the castle was still hazy on Candace. _I knew I should've paid attention to those old guys when they were giving me that tour_, Candace thought biting her lip. She then stopped as she heard footsteps approaching her from the left side of the hall and sure enough she saw a shadow. Candace instinctively hid behind a wall and peeked from the side to see who it was. She knew it was either a rebel or a Norm-Bot. Fortunately, it was someone better! It was Stacy! Stacy looked a bit glum and she was dressed differently from how Candace saw her last. She was dressed in a black top, grey pants, black closed-toe shoes, and a lab coat. It was like that old pharmacist trend that had sprouted up when Candace was trying to be a Gaston Le Mode model. So it appeared that it had made a comeback when Alchemist Heinz took over the kingdom._ Poor Stacy, dressed like she's going to work, I got to help her._

"Stacy?! Oh Stace! I've missed you so much!" Candace called to her, revealing herself and running towards Stacy. Stacy looked up and her face switched from glum to a small smile.

"Princess? Oh my! I didn't think you'd ever come back! Have you found a way to reclaim the throne?" Stacy asked. Candace, caught in the excitement, stated happily,

"Sure did! I got the rebels on my side and we've invaded the castle with a master plan that puts the D-Day invasion to shame! Oops... that I wasn't supposed to say." Candace gasped, instinctively covering her mouth with her hands. She was still on a mission and the rebels wouldn't exactly approve of someone blurting out classified information as though it was a rumor. Stacy seemed interested though which made Candace happy that she was believing her.

"So where are they?" Stacy asked, walking to the crossroads of the hall and looking left and right. Candace was slightly puzzled at this. Maybe if Stacy sounded more curious it wouldn't be so... "off". But Stacy sounded more calculating, even in the way she was looking, as though she was hunting something. Candace decided that Stacy might be angry about her imprisonment or maybe she was on the lookout for those annoying minions. Candace was glad her response to this question was honest,

"No clue actually." Stacy turned to face Candace again and Candace remembered something.

"Say where are the other lady-in-waitings?" Even she was beginning to hate Wendy and Mandy less and these were still people sucked into Candace's made-up mistake. So if they were in a bad situation, it was all Candace's fault and so Candace had to take responsibility for it and help them out.

"Alchemist Heinz gave each of us schedules. From 8:42 PM to 6:14 AM, we need to keep watch over the castle in case of intruders." Stacy replied calmly. Candace looked shocked at this.

"Are you kidding me? Why not have the Norm-Bots lookout? You have to get your beauty sleep you know?" She questioned. Stacy closed her eyes and said,

"We just sleep in the day, or whenever Alchemist Heinz doesn't need us to do things for him. The Norm-Bots do lookout in the day though and we can summon them if we need them when se see someone or something suspicious. Alchemist Heinz also requests on us for things he can't have the Norm-Bots do, since robotic hands are much stronger than human hands and less flexible." Candace raised an eyebrow at this explanation.

"Uh, Stace, the thing about sleeping in the day is that... it's the DAY! I mean, the sun is shining bright through the window, how do you stand it?" Candace demanded. But then Stacy grabbed her hand. Candace whimpered a bit, as she had no idea what this meant. Stacy said,

"I know, I hate it. It's time to get rid of Alchemist Heinz once and for all. He's in your room, let's go finish him once and for all. The City of Love is begging to be reborn." Candace was a bit impressed at Stacy's seriousness. She was starting to sound like a rebel herself. Maybe she was a spy for the rebels. Although Isabella and the others never mentioned a spy, Candace thought, remembering that they were DESPERATE to penetrate the fortress. So that couldn't be it...

"Um, maybe we should try to find the other rebels first. If we go all united, it would give us a huge advantage. Remember that this pesky Alchemist somehow has magical powers and the Norm-Bots might be watching over his room..." But Stacy began walking, taking Candace along the hall with her, as though she hadn't heard what Candace said. Candace felt afraid, if the Narrator was with her, he would tell her if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Stacy said she was taking her to the Alchemist but she seemed so relentless... too relentless. It was like something traumatizing had happened to her and so she hardened up her persona. Also why was Stacy going so fast? It was clear she was anxious to get to the Alchemist but for what reason? Before Candace could ask one more question, they were at the room and there were no Norm-Bots. Stacy raised an eyebrow at this but then said,

"Maybe the rebels stirred some activity around here and that's why they're not here. That makes it easier then. After you." Stacy said, quickly unlocking the room and opening the door and gesturing for Candace to enter. Candace looked inside the room and, to her horror, it was completely sealed up. The floor was bare and normally the secret entrance would be revealed as the bed had been moved to a corner of the room but it was gone, sealed up. There was only a bed, and nothing more. It was completely empty and it looked more like a prison than a bedroom. Now Candace was panicked. Stacy WAS in a hurry, she was...

"N-Nooooo!" Candace screamed as Stacy pushed her inside the room and slammed the door roughly behind her and locked it. Candace's eyes widened in horror and she lunged at the door and tried to open it.

"STACE! STACYYYYY! How could you?! Why'd you go over to the dark side?! They have poor fashion sense and their minions are irritating! I'm the Fireside Princess! I represent a generation! AHHHHHHHH!" Candace screamed frantically and banged her fists on the door desperately as the doorknob wouldn't budge. Stacy's reply was calm and also showcased some real frustration,

"A generation that has done NOTHING for this kingdom. At least Alchemist Heinz is doing things now. Give it up clown!" Stacy then walked off in a hurry. Candace didn't know this and, furious at being called a clown, proceeded to shout a monologue at the door.

"How dare you?! You know what, you were my best friend back in the real world and while we did have our conflicts, we would patch them up and you are so loyal to me and always offered advice and help with my problems. But THIS! THIS is a crime against FRIENDSHIP! Also how dare you side with that... wizard! You've tainted the sacred honor of the Fireside monarchy! If I wasn't so kind you'd be fired in an instant! Plus that Alchemist Heinz is nothing but a idiot! I mean if that's the uniform you're meant to wear and if that schedule is true and not just some lie to get me to believe you, then he's abusive! Another thing, I at least was honest with you while you just deceived me! You... you-" As Candace was screaming a flurry of words, the Narrator teleported in huffing as though tired. Then he saw Candace shouting at the door, as Candace was too busy screaming to notice his appearance, and tried to get her attention.

"Candace, I have bad news..."

"...Not talking huh? I bet it's because you know it's true! You should be ashamed of yourself! You are a young lady and I think I now know why your mother thinks you're not very smart! Because you are willing to serve the side of evil and-"

"Candace..." The Narrator floated ever as his second attempt showed some annoyance.

"... At least I have a boyfriend in the real world and you don't! I mean-"

"CANDACE! She isn't at the door anymore!" The Narrator screeched and Candace finally noticed him and turned around. But the Narrator gasped when he saw fresh tears in Candace's eyes. Candace looked devastated and he couldn't blame her. A character in this story that had taken the form of Candace's best friend had betrayed her and locked her up in this cell. But that wasn't even the worst bit of it...

"Candace, thank goodness. I have good news and bad news." The Narrator stated. Candace though, tears falling down her cheek ran over to the Narrator and hugged him tightly, falling to her knees.

"NARRATORRRRRR! I can...can't believe this! My best friend in the whole of Danville be-betrayed me... I'm SICK of this story! How can I stay in a story wh-where best friends betray one another?" She wailed. Of course she was tired and emotional from the whole ordeal and probably a bit hungry and thirsty too and it seemed like Candace finally realized it. The Narrator pitied her greatly but had a duty to perform.

"That's the bad news. You're first impression to the lady-in-waitings placed doubt in them about you. Alchemist Heinz can be very convincing and normally the lady-in-waitings have strong willpower and would not defect to his side but you acted in a unusual manner and so that gave enough doubt in them so that when venomous words were put into their ears, they could be convinced to backstab you. This... has never happened before. You changed the story, but in a bad way." He said grimly. This surprisingly seemed to make Candace calm down and she wiped away her tears. She seemed to understand how that came to be.

"Oh Narrator, I'm worried about Perry and Isabella. Please tell me they don't get killed... please." Candace begged. The Narrator was happy to see Candace still thinking of others. He was also glad that Candace wasn't completely giving up even after being imprisoned and knowing that she had negatively influenced the events of the story. A true ruler cares about her people or at least is willing to put other people's needs before her own. The Narrator was glad to answer her question.

"They are fine at the moment but be warned, they will find out about your betrayal and not in a pleasant way. The good news is that this and your imprisonment are supposed to happen but..." But then the Narrator hesitated for a bit. It was although he wanted to say more but couldn't. Candace, having grown sharper to how the Narrator behaved detected this.

"What is it? Do you have something to say?" She inquired. The Narrator flew over to the bed and rested upon it as though tired. Candace had to admit that was the most casual action he had done this whole time. It actually made Candace feel more comfortable to know that she was still with someone she could actually socialize with and share her thoughts and feelings with. Technologically created beings often didn't have a heart or genuine emotions unless they were from an anime or comic book or, of course, created in Danville. Phineas and Ferb though, their inventions always had heart and were always relatable even if they were just things like roller coasters or a quiz show. They were fun and invited conversation and made the user feel very warm and happy. So Candace was so thankful that her brothers had created the Narrator in a fashion that wasn't robotic but human. _And if I want to meet more human inventions, I need my real brothers more than ever._ Candace amazed herself sometimes, sure she couldn't build incredible things on a daily basis (It'd not only take up all her time but she would likely be worn out by day four), but she was kind of her own personal motivator when left alone. _I mean when I thought Jeremy had dumped me, I didn't wallow in misery, I bonded with monkeys!_ Candace stood up with renewed determination, all her sadness at Stacy's betrayal gone, and walked over to the Narrator.

"Narrator, if you know anything, please let me know. There's more than just my dignity at stake, there's the dignity of the City of Love AND the Tri-State Area that could be lost. So please share." Her words were dignified yet cheerful, strong yet open, and of course, could only come with someone who understood their situation and was ready to do something about it. The Narrator's cover lifted slightly, as though he was perked up and then he finally leapt and opened his covers, pages flying magically from left to right.

"I do know something, if you made a mistake you can correct it. Alchemist Heinz will cast a spell that will show surveillance of you in this room. If you can take advantage of that opportunity, then even though it'll be from Stacy's mouth that the rebels find out about you being the Fireside Princess, your own words of genuine feelings can still convince the rebels to side with you. I don't like giving spoilers at the best of times but you have consistently grown and now I see you as the true Fireside Princess. While I must admit that trying to achieve a happy ending is harder than ever now, it can still be done!" Candace was quite enchanted by the shot of the Narrator's pages flapping as though the wind was blowing them. It was quite mystifying and inspiring. Candace didn't need to say anything in response. In a very elegant fashion, she nodded her head and sat on the bed. But then she cringed and groaned,

"UGH! It's STILL crunchy," She then laid back on the bed groaning in frustration. Though this made the Narrator chuckle and he reverted to his normal closed book form. He said,

"You are also still the true Candace Flynn too." Meanwhile, in the banquet hall, where that morning (Seven weeks ago), Candace had a big breakfast, Isabella, Gretchen, and Adyson were present. They were looking around for Alchemist Heinz or his bedroom so that they could finish him off once and for all. But their search had been fruitless and they were nervous about the other rebels.

"Isabella, I think we should regroup, I'm sure the whole of the castle has been investigated already." Gretchen stated, setting down a glass she had been examining. Isabella was looking at a mural that was painting on the ceiling. It was a mural of cookies, Fireside Cookies, and cherubs and clouds. It was a very elaborate design but it made Isabella sad. She had adored not just eating Fireside cookies, but also baking them. Getting them to be perfectly delectable, melt-in-your-mouth goodies required such skill and was an art form. _Why did that cursed Heinz place a blockade on our cookies? Why didn't the Fireside Princess step in to stop it? Why is it that Phineas has only taken notice of me today? Was it really all because of Candace?_ Thoughts were rushing through Isabella's mind like a stream but she had heard Gretchen so after a sigh she answered,

"I agree. Let's go." But just at that moment there were footsteps coming down one of the halls that connected the banquet hall to the rest of the castle. Adyson grabbed a fork off the table, Gretchen grabbed a hard iron plate, and Isabella got into a defensive position. They were as attentive as ever and feared it might be more Norm-Bots. They had encountered 2 more on their exploration and they were not easy to defeat. At least here they had a variety of weapons that they could use to defend themselves. The previous encounters they had relied on raw force. But to their relief, in came Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Buford, and Baljeet. The girls expressions and body language softened and Isabella, unable to contain her joy, greeted them,

"Perry! Phineas!" Isabella rushed over and hugged Perry who was only glad to hug Isabella back. They had become life-long friends in their time as rebels and they both were in charge of the rebels and trusted one another with their life. Isabella then proceeded to hug Phineas.

"Hey Isabella, whatcha doing?" Phineas asked happily. Even in the fan-fiction world, Isabella still allowed Phineas to say her trademark catchphrase. Everyone else who used her catchphrase just earned Isabella's scorn, except maybe Perry.

"Well we were looking for Alchemist Heinz or anything that could be of benefit to us but we've got nothing so far... where could his room be? We have the perfect opportunity thanks to Candace but so far we haven't been able to really use it." Isabella repented. But the mention of Candace perked up Perry's attention. So far his relationship with Candace was definitely changing from acquaintances to something a bit more. This random rebel girl had come into the rebels and completely changed everything for the better. It wasn't like a cuckoo coming into a bird's nest and messing everything up, it was more like a miracle. She had helped Isabella and came up with the idea of the Teleport T.V's that brought them here. She was also positive, funny, and... for reasons Perry couldn't quite grasp, radiant in a 50's dress. She was definitely a stand-out in the City of Love and Perry was starting to maybe... REALLY care about her. So knowing that everyone was here except for Candace who was all alone with the Teleport T.V's made him nervous. Candace could easily hide in the T.V if she wanted to but then the T.V could be destroyed and they would be trapped and although Candace would be safe the mission would be a failure and the rebel's would've let Candace down. Perry had seen Candace down in the dumps and did not want to see her down in the dumps again. He chattered hurriedly. Isabella's sharp ear caught this and she responded to what he meant,

"Perry's right, we need to check on Candace! She could be in-"

"Why bother when the Alchemist Heinz can just show her and also the Fireside Princess?" A female voice rang out from the room. It wasn't any of the rebel girls, it was a new voice, a teenager's voice. The rebels armed themselves with more utensils and fighting poses, Perry taking out his baseball bat and turned around to see a teenage girl dressed like a pharmacist and next to her was... Alchemist Heinz. The rebel's blood boiled at the sight of the nefarious fiend. Perry in particular despised him the most, he had caused great strife for all of his friends. His eyes narrowed and he chattered angrily. Isabella nodded and translated before addressing Heinz,

"Indeed he is one Perry. About time we found you Alchemist! Who is that girl who stands beside you? Is she your daughter?" The girl didn't appear miffed in the slightest at the misconception and in fact, she seemed kind of dead. Alchemist Heinz replied with a disturbing menace,

"No, this is my assistant Stacy. My daughter is back in my home-country. I can ask her to come over to watch your beloved rebel base burn to the ground if you want to see her so badly." Perry took off and after a running start, lunged at Alchemist Heinz but Alchemist Heinz's power hadn't changed much in seven weeks. With a snap of his fingers and Perry was petrified in thin air and fell to the ground. Perry was hurt but he couldn't move or react so his position was in that of a mid-air tackling position and he was unable to move a limb. Heinz then shot out his hand at the rest of the rebels and they too were petrified. They could speak and breathe but everything else was immobilized.

"Wh-what is this...?" Buford asked a bit stunned. Alchemist Heinz laughed and said,

"It's called magic! DUH! You rebels are truly idiots! Aren't they Stacy?" He turned to Stacy for her to reply. Stacy's expression grew bold and challenging and she insulted them further,

"Indeed they are. They couldn't even tell that the Fireside Princess was with them this whole time." At this the rebels' eyes widened (Perry and Isabella's the most) and Phineas even gasped. Stacy had basically said 'the Fireside Princess is among your group' and the Fireside Princess was the figure that caused this whole mess. Alchemist Heinz had just made it worse but the Fireside Princess had started it in the first place. To hear that she had escaped imprisonment and had snuck into the rebel ranks was like a slap in the face to all the rebels present. Perry unfortunately had a clear idea of who it was that had burst into his head when he heard Stacy said that. It made perfect sense. _She was on her own. She tried to defend the princess. She..._

"Who is it?! Tell us who it is if you claim there is a traitor amongst us!" Isabella's words of fury interrupted Perry's thought process. His face grew pitiful, Isabella was such a strong-willed girl with great leadership abilities, she was probably trying to defend the credibility of the rebels when it was all too obvious who it was. Only one new rebel had joined since seven weeks ago. Alchemist Heinz gave a terrible grin, as though he was about to troll them, which he kind of was. But little did he know that Candace knew what would happen next from her room so Alchemist Heinz was actually going to make a fatal mistake.

"How about I show her to you right now? She's locked in her room after all!" He declared with haughtiness. Magical energy appeared in his hand and he shot it like a energy beam above him and it materialized into what appeared to be a television screen. On the screen appeared the interior of the princess's bedroom. In it was Candace, alone, sitting on her bed. But to Stacy's amazement, Candace didn't even look sad or frail or scared. She looked... composed. She looked capable and she looked brave and dignified. She took a deep breath and faced the T.V screen. In truth she was facing the wall but the Narrator informed her that the angle of the Alchemist's magical T.V screen would be that direction so to the rebels, Candace was indeed facing them. Candace then spoke bravely and honorably as though she was collecting her thoughts.

"It's only a matter of time before the rebels find out I was the Fireside Princess. I just wanted to do what was best for my country. I failed to recognize the severity of the blockade and I let Alchemist Heinz walk all over my country even though I would NEVER EVER let someone mess with me or the people I care about. I've learned my mistakes now. The rebels taught me that. Isabella, Perry... you two reminded me of those in my castle. Isabella, you have dreams and hopes and little do you know but you helped envision this story and you are a leader, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Perry... I got to admit that you are by far the most dashing animal I have ever met. I didn't even know you were so strong, so protective, so fearless, I kind of envy you. But not just that, Phineas and Ferb, you have been close to me from the start and... I always admired your abilities and how you displayed them so thoroughly. I hope you'll forgive me, save me, protect me, but this time, I will join the fight. This is the City of Love, not the City of Pharmacists." Candace knew she was taking a risk by making references to the real world versions of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Perry but she felt it worked and that she could not have come up with a better speech. The rebels' faces were a perfect confirmation of Candace's theory. Isabella had her eyes closed and was smiling, as though in acknowledgment. Perry had fresh tears in his eyes and was smiling. Phineas had a cheerful look on his face and Ferb was nodding in agreement. Even the rebels that weren't personally addressed by Candace had expressions that were best described as "gleaming". Alchemist Heinz gasped, this was supposed to make them lose morale but yet that royal pain in the butt had completely turned his plans around and made it like a ray of hope. He turned to Stacy whose expression seemed to show some more life and even respect._ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, _Alchemist Heinz thought in shock. He quickly made the screen vanish and tried his best to still cripple the rebel's spirits.

"Well no matter, you'll be happy to know that your beloved princess will go through the Gate of Dismissal and we all know that whoever passes that gate is never seen again! I will do it in the most humiliating way possible! I will dress her in the most lavish gown that MY kingdom can design in a contest. Anyone may enter, even you may enter, but only the BEST one will be selected." He described his plans. The rebels gasped. The Gate of Dismissal was built on a new bridge that Alchemist Heinz had made over the seven weeks. This bridge was near the docks, over the ocean, and it was built mostly through Heinz's magic. It had been used for those banished or condemned by Alchemist Heinz though fortunately only the two tour guides of the castle, who were the first to resist against Alchemist Heinz, had been sentenced to the gate. As the lady-in-waitings gave in to Alchemist Heinz's demands, they were spared. No one knew what lied beyond the gate, possibly monsters or maybe they just disintegrated into thin air. But the contest bit was something new. Probably because the Fir... no, Candace had been captured. That was quite humiliating. A princess who had ignored her people and lavished herself would be condemned in an elegant gown made by the people. Worse, what if everyone designed terrible gowns out of spite for her? The rebels might've done this themselves if they hadn't heard Candace's sincere words just now. Ferb was suspicious though of why Heinz was telling them this.

"Why are you telling us this?" Stacy also looked a bit confused too. _He's lost it_, she concluded. But Alchemist Heinz smirked,

"Because, I am banishing you from the docks, AND from the castle. So you can never come near and interfere with my plans. So if you really want to mourn your princess, do it by designing her final outfit! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His cackle echoed throughout the room in an irritating manner. He then snapped his fingers again and the rebels disappeared from the room. They found themselves right outside the castle gates and they fell to the ground as they appeared in mid-air. They could move freely again, as the spell wore off. The rebels had something on their minds, something FAR bigger than what had started as an idea and morphed into a plan. Their princess, their friend, their fellow REBEL, was in danger. They had to rescue her at all costs.

"Oh no, they broke our Teleport T.V!" Baljeet cried out. The other Rebels, now all on their feet, saw the Teleport T.V beside them, it's screen cracked. It was now permanently off.

"Well good thing none of us were in it." Adyson stated. That part was true but there were other things that were true too. Isabella spun around and spoke to the now very attentive rebels,

"Ok comrades! We still have one Teleport T.V and that dress contest. Phineas, Ferb, I need you to create the most beautiful, most fashionable, most "OMG-I-have-to-buy-it" inducing dress you can come up with. But you must also imbue it with some special attributes."

"Like what Izzy?" Phineas asked. Isabella blushed for a minute thinking_, he called me 'Izzy'_. But she then shook it off and responded,

"Like some special magical power, or gadget, something that will allow the Princess to defend or free herself. We also need to convince someone to join us or ally with us so that they can carry the Teleport T.V, with all of us inside, through the spell's boundary." Perry had a good idea who, especially since they just saw her. Perry chattered to let Isabella know his idea. Isabella heard of course and beamed at the very suggestion.

"Perfect choice Perry! It'll be tricky, but we have to do this, for Candace's sake." All the rebels nodded and then put their hands out as though ready for a baseball cheer. They were not going to stop now, they had come too far, they were ready for redemption.

"2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? The FIRESIDE PRINCESS!" They cheered excitedly! Well except for Perry of course, chittering was his only real form of vocal communication. Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Candace was lying down on the bedroom feeling quite pleased with herself. She felt she had spoken like a true princess, or at the very least like a true motivator. She felt like she finally had learned all the lessons that she needed to learn and she was anxious to finally bring the story its happy end. The happy end that it by far deserved more than any other fan-fiction she could think of. And that wasn't many...

"Narrator, can you speed things up to the next morning, like how you did with the seven weeks?" Candace asked, sitting up now and looking alert. The Narrator, who was arguably the most proud of Candace's speech was thrilled to answer her request.

"As you wish Princess." He said with great respect towards Candace. He flew up and once again opened himself and the pages flew quickly and then he closed the covers again, signifying he had used his magic.

"The next morning, our Princess was given a package from a Norm-Bot. It was the winning dress, chosen out of various designs. Most of them had been out of spite but one design had been made with great care." The Narrator narrated eloquently. Candace heard the door unlock and wondered for a moment if she should try to escape. But then she remembered how strong the Norm-Bots were and decided it wasn't worth the risk. A metallic arm reached through the crack in the door and dropped off a box before closing and re-locking the door. The box looked like any normal postage box. Candace rushed over to it and started to open it. As she did so she reminisced about how beautiful the gown would be.

"I just know it'll look darling on me! I mean Isabella loves pink a bit too much but it's kind of the same as how Stacy always wears blue! I bet she'll use a variation of pink but then again it's also my brothers and they made that fairly decent sundress for mom on her birthday and ooh! Think about what Perry might've added to the design. Maybe he made a fedora for moi! It'll be...so...so..." Candace pulled out the lovely dress only to be at a loss for words. Well the top part of the gown was elegant, it was a corset style top of Candace white with red laces and looked easy to put on. The skirt... well... it was very sweet. LITERALLY. It was a three-layer skirt and each layer was a different color but all contributed to a very much obvious theme. The bottom layer was the color of fresh vanilla, the middle layer was the color of chocolate, and the top layer of the skirt was strawberry pink. They were all adorned with lace. It looked just like... Neapolitan ice cream. _I'm allergic to dairy for heaven's sake_! Candace thought a bit stunned and angered that THIS was what the rebels made for her. It was like an insult. The corset part was ok and probably would accentuate Candace's figure, Perry probably had made it, but the skirt made the entire gown look like the wearer was playing dress-up. It definitely provided the embarrassment Alchemist Heinz wanted in the gown. Candace sighed and moaned,

"Ugh, only Katy Perry can make Neapolitan colors look fashionable." Candace closed her eyes and lowered her head in hopelessness. But the Narrator, ever positive, wasn't about to give in the towel just yet. Indeed, he knew the exact intention of this playful design. So he encouraged Candace,

"Candace, look for the tag of the dress." Candace's eyes opened and her head went up slightly and she did see the tag of the dress, it was on the inside on the back of the top, like a t-shirt. She read it,

"This is a 'Summer All the Time' design." Candace smiled happily. Never had she been so happy to hear of Phineas and Ferb's fashion line before than now. It was clear proof they did have an intention and did make this dress. Candace soon realized that there was something special about this candy-like dress and that if she could figure it out, then she could turn the tables on the Alchemist Heinz. There was no way for her to get into contact with the rebels at the moment so she had to figure out the powers of the dress herself. She also noticed the pink layer had pockets, which meant she could put her prized camera in it and keep it with her no matter what happened. This was it, the home stretch. If the Fireside Princess needed to prove her worth as a ruler, this was the time. Candace was ready, she was ready to finish the story. So she could not only investigate the camera, but because there was a certain pink-loving bright-eyed young writer who was waiting for a critique on her story. And if she wanted that 'Creative Writers Patch', she would have to be at Danville to get it.

"It is time."

Hopefully my quicker chapter posting will help convince you of my return ^_^. Also, I left out songs in this chapter (OF COURSE seeing how long two songs took last chapter) but I will hint that there will be one final song next chapter. ;D So this chapter basically sets things up for the thrilling falling action. Also I think this chapter reveals a bit more of the setting of the story and also of the Narrator's motivation. I mean he did hand over Candace something that Perry treasures dearly and of course provide LOTS of moral support. I hope by the end of this story you'll understand and like the Narrator cause he really is my first OC and I didn't even realize it XD! I also think this a nice chapter in general and I like how it turned out. So Candace has her Neapolitan dress but is about to be taken to what is her intended resting place. Can she figure out the power of the dress before its too late? Can the rebel's plan succeed or will Alchemist Heinz have the last laugh? Find out on the second to last chapter of Writer's Blockade! Once again I take no ownership of the material used in this story as all copyright rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^.


	8. Fashion Saves the Day

Writer's Blockade Part 8

By Lolitafreak88

How long had it been since Candace had pulled that lever? How long had it been since Candace was with the rebels? How long had it been since Candace ever acknowledged Perry? Being in the world of a story often mixes up your memories between the new ones, the ones you are supposed to have in the story, and the ones you had in real life. Candace was fortunate enough to have a skilled memory, earned from all the times she had tried to bust her brothers and failed. All her failures built up her memory bank and so she could easily remember things. So she remembered that it was, in reality, a day or two since she activated the full potential of the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer, though it was meant to be seven weeks and a day in the story. She also remembered that it had been at least 12 or more hours since she was afflicted with the Rebel's. The third question was more difficult. Maybe the mysterious camera that was now settled in Candace's Sugar Rush dress's lacy left pocket would answer that question. _Although I know I did pet him on my mother's birthday_, she thought. That counted as acknowledgement, although that was so long ago that...

"Sigh... it's so hot." Candace groaned, realizing that her forced march towards what she assumed was the edge of town or the beach was not helped by the humid climate. Her skirt was fairly average in weight too and the corset had a lot of material keeping her hot. She was surrounded by Norm-Bots who were escorting her to her doom. In the fashion of a parade, they were in the middle of the street while villagers formed a line on either side to watch. Alchemist Heinz was not far behind Candace, being carried in a throne by the Norm-Bots. They were clearly strong enough to hold it as they showed no strain whatsoever carrying the heavy throne, and the hopefully heavier Alchemist Heinz. Candace had to admit that if this stroll was meant to be humiliating for her it was. Here she was in a Neapolitan batch of... playing dress-up, she was hot and sweating slightly, her hands tied behind her back, and forced to witness the villager's reactions. Some of them looked familiar, probably because they were all inspired by people from Danville. She was kind of glad that she didn't see her mom or dad though, cause the thought of them with the expressions the villagers were wearing would've made her burst into tears. The villagers were booing her relentlessly and showed great anger and, in some cases, happiness that Candace was captured and sentenced to exile. The Fireside Princess's previous weaknesses had influenced their opinion of her and so even though the Fireside Princess that was now being formally escorted to her fate had learned from her mistakes, the people did not know that, so they booed her and made her aware of what they thought of her. A few tomatoes were hurled here and there but fortunately for Candace, the tomatoes hit the Norm-Bots, as she was completely surrounded and the Norm-Bots were hulking and covered for her. The Norm-Bots showed no reaction to being the accidental victims of the townspeople's fury but eventually Alchemist Heinz told them to stop and so they stopped throwing tomatoes.

Soon they had approached the end of town and were now making their way to the docks. Noticeably, Candace saw that there was a limit to how far the townspeople could go as there were markers that served as boundary lines. She also saw that there were only 4 people, and more Norm-Bots, beyond that boundary line. They were Jenny, Mandy, Wendy, and... Stacy. Candace felt like spitting in Stacy's face as an act of defiance and as payback for being backstabbed by her but Candace noticed Stacy was holding something. It was... a Teleport T.V. Candace's eyes widened, she remembered that Alchemist Heinz had visited her that morning after she was dressed to take her to an "undisclosed location".

"You will come with me Fireside Princess and meet your doom!" He had demanded angrily. Candace, feeling it was the most princessey and epic thing to do, just gave him the silent treatment. He did have a bombshell though that made Candace VERY worried.

"Also, if you think that Prince Alarming, or some band of heroes is coming to save you, they AREN'T! I have banished them from approaching where we are heading so everyone else but us is allowed to go to where we want to go, which means no one can help you!" Candace had shown some worry which made Alchemist Heinz laugh with delight as though he was riding a merry-go-round. Back to the present, Candace saw that the Rebels hadn't given up yet or at least she was hoping that Stacy was holding that because she joined or made an alliance with the Rebels and not for some absurd, random, or, worst of all, mocking reason. Jenny, Mandy, and Wendy looked noticeably conflicted too about this which was a bit more reassuring. But Candace was still scared, if the Rebels were up to something, then Candace could only imagine what it was, and she was still on her own and Alchemist Heinz had unlimited arcane power at his command and the Norm-Bots were plenty too. Candace took a deep breath, she needed to think calmly about what SHE would do. She knew that this dress was made by Phineas and Ferb, even though it was made in bad taste, or at least in a taste Candace would never adopt. But she also knew that it had some kind of secret power and Candace had to figure out what it was. Fortunately Candace had one ally on her side and although he couldn't directly change her fate, he could indirectly change it.

"Narrator, are you there?" She whispered. Since no one else was aware of the Narrator, she needed to whisper so she wouldn't sound like a princess who talked to herself to the townspeople or, of course, the villains. The Narrator teleported above her like an eagle and replied,

"Whenever you need me I'll be there." Candace smiled and sighed a breath of relief.

"Narrator, I need a clue or two to help figure out what this piece of candy couture can do besides house my treasure." Candace offered her plea. The Narrator closed his covers suddenly before opening again and saying,

"Think of every story you've ever heard involving the special powers of clothes and accessories. Think of every plot and script that had fashion save the day." Candace's face became inquisitive. That was sort of a good answer and sort of a bad one. It opened up a whole lot of possibilities though did narrow it down to one category. Candace decided to figure it out on her own and so she dismissed the Narrator who teleported away again. Knowing that the Narrator was practically her imaginary friend, she knew he would be safe. But she knew that the camera, the camera that would tell her things about Perry that she had possibly never knew about was not imaginary and could be broken. Candace needed to protect the camera and she also needed to save her friends and her family. Then suddenly, the Norm-Bots stopped and Candace, her head in the clouds, bumped into them.

"Oof!" She wanted to rub her head from colliding with such a metallic surface but the rope constricting her hands prevented that. The Norm-Bots in front of her moved away and revealed where Candace was. Sure enough, she was at the beach but what she saw in front of her was actually quite stunning for something created by dark magic. The bridge appeared to be made of cracked stone but yet was flat and perfect for walking along. Also in between cracks, light would flash in a dazzling array of colors. But what was most beautiful was what lied beyond it. It was a gate that looked very much like mansion gate with complex designs and intricate details made into the gate. Vines, adorned with yummy-looking fruit were wrapped around the gate and it shined spectacularly in the sun. It was a gate of great elegance and it seemed like it was built for Candace, for the Fireside Princess, for her wedding day. _Where did that come from_? Candace thought confused. She then realized that the gate reminded her of Jeremy. It looked like a wedding gate, a gateway to a new, happy life that awaited for her. If Candace didn't have such an important duty she would've cried. So instead she said,

"OMG, that gate looks divine! If I ever return home and get married to Jeremy I want Phineas and Ferb to build that gate for me!" But then Alchemist Heinz teleported in front of Candace and obscured her view of the gorgeous gate with that of... a long nose and intimidating eyes. Not the most flattering combination.

"Hoh... well luckily for you that gate is the Gate of Dismissal and once you cross it, you are guaranteed to never return from that point. Basically you'll disappear out of existence forever. Then once you're gone, I can finally settle in the throne without any worries." Alchemist Heinz said, grabbing Candace forcefully and forcing her to look at the Gate of Dismissal. Candace was not too shaken, as she already knew she was going to exile or something and what hurt most was the fact that this beautiful gate was apparently the symbol of exile. Going across that gate, dressed beautifully, would create a big mark of shame on Candace's legacy and the Fireside Princess's legacy. Candace reply took an annoyed tone,

"Ok that is officially the lamest gate, in the history of gates, EVER." Alchemist Heinz shoved her roughly and with nowhere to run, Candace was on her way towards the Gate of Dismissal. She tried to look back but not only was Alchemist Heinz gone, but it looked like the whole force of Norm-Bots was behind her, like an army marching. She looked in front of her and saw Alchemist Heinz was in front of the Gate of Dismissal, which was a long way away, looking confident and eager for her exile. _Why can't he just zap me to bits and get this over with,_ Candace thought impatiently. Perhaps he wanted the Fireside Princess's exile/death/disgrace to really sink into the hearts of the people so this was the way to go. Candace immediately started to think of magical garments in novels, relating to the Narrator's clue.

"Ok, think! There's invisibility caps and cloaks, but neither of them are currently on me. Um... do magic carpets count as clothes? Like maybe Phineas and Ferb made this dress with some carpet? Probably not. Maybe it's an ancient mystical weapon disguised as an everyday object like in that one... probably not. Ngh! Ruby slippers? No... Silver then? Nope..." Candace bit her lip as she discussed various thoughts to herself. Greek mythology, wizard fantasy, desert tales, and classics that ironically shaped her dreams flew through her mind but produced nothing. Now Candace was nervous, if the rebels had found a way to bypass the stupid spell, she hoped they would use it right now. Or else Candace would end up as a fallen tribute...

"GASP!" Candace was so glad her train of thought was so random, because it had just arrived at a useful idea. Now she realized the power of this dress and it would explain why the skirt consisted of three ice-cream colored layers. Candace stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. She then commanded with as much insistence she could muster,

"Wait! Before I go across the Gate of Dismissal, I demand to sing a final song." The DING! that followed her words emphasized this. Alchemist Heinz grimaced but agreed,

"It'll be your swan song!" The Norm-Bots behind her stepped back a bit and Candace was ready. Hands tied behind her back would not stop the movement she was intending to do. The movement she was sure that would activate the power of her dress. Candace opened her mouth and began a ballad that was not only soft but also strong,

Candace: _I came to win, to fight, to bu-ust, to find, I came to win, to survive, for _

_Izzy, Perry (Alchemist Heinz expression goes from pleased to unsure as Candace begins to sing and the people on the beach are also listening and watching with great interest. Candace's body tenses up as she is about to deliver a high note as well as do the movement that will save her)_

_To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Candace begins to spin_

_around and around starting slowly but quickening in pace and as she starts to twirl, the vanilla white layer of her skirt glows and flashes a bright light and when the light clears, the white layer of the skirt is gone, having transformed into three fearsome polar bears with fedoras on their heads who stand guard over Candace.)_

_To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (One of the polar bears bites_

_through the ropes that are constricting Candace's hands, freeing her before charging off with the other two to face the Norm-Bot army. Candace, now free and in more command of her fate, puts her hands on her hips and approaches back towards the beach side of the bridge.)_

Candace (Rapping): _My name is Candace Gertrude Flynn, the Fireside Princess,_

_model thin, rudely kicked out when I was living large, conditionally yes but now I'm in charge (Candace walks with a seductive, modelesque strut with one leg going after the other extended elegantly as she raps confidently. Alchemist Heinz is stunned and quickly takes flight and heads towards Candace)_

_I met some rebels, one of them's cute, a platypus yes, but he's not a brute, _

_I flirted with him Bohemian style, saw that rebels are far from vile (Candace avoids getting crushed by a fallen Norm-Bot and watches the polar bears rampage into the Norm-Bots, slamming them with their might strength and slashing them with their claws and teeth.)_

_I've changed, changed, no longer the same, no longer vain, no longer_

_lame, it's kind of funny but things will get sunny, I've learned some tactics, learned new things, I'm queen of queens, forget the kings, prepare yourself Heinz, you can't stand up to me, my kingdom will return, bust, bust, bust-ed! (Candace stops for a bit to speak out to the people and some of the people listen, particularly the ladies-in-waiting and Jenny, Mandy, and Wendy nod to Stacy, still carrying the Teleport T.V to go into action to help their princess. At the last note of Candace's rap, Alchemist Heinz appears in front of her and forces her to step backwards towards the Gate of Dismissal)_

Candace: _I came to win, to fight, to bu-ust, to find, I came to win, to survive, for _

_Ferb, Phineas (Candace nervously steps backwards as Alchemist Heinz hovers over her and she watches the polar bears eventually get taken out by the robots and they evaporate into the same platypuses of light that were present in the Secret Room. A good portion has been destroyed but there are still many Norm-Bots. Candace then gets a bit more determined, thinking that doing it again might bring a new effect and so she tenses up)_

_To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Candace once again twirls _

_around with her arms outstretched gracefully and the second layer of the magical skirt of the Neapolitan Dress flashes just like before and transforms into three chocolate brown eagles wearing fedoras that take flight into the air and one of them grabs Alchemist Heinz and flies into the air with him as the other eagles take off.)_

_To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Stacy, now ready and inspired by _

_the power of Candace's dress steps past the boundary line and onto the bridge, still carrying the Teleport T.V. Candace begins her strut back towards the beach side of the bridge again and starts to rap.)_

Candace (Rapping): _Clearly I made some big bad mistakes, I allowed us to lose _

_our cookies and cakes, I recognize what must be done, and it should be done before the next sun, you don't need magic you just need brains, teamwork and friends heal all sorts of pains, this kingdom will be better if you support me, I've learned that from my new family (Alchemist Heinz is dropped into the water by the eagle as Candace continues her strut. Stacy also continues heading towards Candace and we are taken within the Teleport T.V where we see Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, Buford, and Baljeet are ready to go when they receive the word though Perry listens closely to Candace's words. Noticing how she is appealing to the people and acknowledging her mistakes.)_

_They represent those hurt most by me, they represent standing up for what's right, _

_they planned and planned, never gave in, would never stop till they win, I'm in love with one so I should know, they've given me a hopeful glow, they'll be rewarded with a new social place, they found love in a hopeless place. (Candace stops for a bit and really speaks to the people who are now murmuring and start gathering things to use. Stacy says, "Get ready rebels" as Alchemist Heinz emerges out of the water and zaps one of the eagles into light with a magical blast though he gets hit by another eagle.)_

Candace: _I came to win, to fight, to bu-ust, to find, I came to win, to survive, to _

_uncover, to learn (The people begin to fight against the Norm-Bots and actually do very well, hitting them with weapons, thrown objects, or figuring out how to shut them off.)_

_ To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Candace continues to step forward singing and from the Teleport T.V, we can see that Perry and the other Rebels see her approaching forward in the midst of the fighting between eagles and Norm-Bots. But at the end of the song, Perry does something rather crazy. He takes out his baseball bat and dashes towards the "Bridge of Dismissal" portal even though Isabella says "Wait!")_

_ To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Perry emerges solo out of the Teleport T.V much to Stacy's surprise, baseball bat in hand and immediately a trio of Norm-Bots step in front of them, alerted by this sudden appearance though Perry looks prepared to demolish the Norm-Bots that stand in front of him and chatters confidently.)_

_ Get ready for it, Get ready for it, Get ready for it, the Princess changed (Candace begins to spin around again but slowly this time and so the pink layer starts to glow and twinkle softly instead of flashing.)_

_Get ready for it, Get ready for it, Get ready for it, the Princess changed (Perry leaps at the first Norm-Bot and brutally smashes its head into bits with his baseball bat with astounding accuracy and lands on his feet and reacts quickly enough to parry an attempted punch from the second Norm-Bot. Magical dust starts to flitter down from Candace's glowing pink layer and eventually starts to form the shape of the other layers of the skirt.)_

_Get ready for it, Get ready for it, Get ready for it, the Princess changed (The rest of the Rebels emerge from the Teleport T.V, just in time to see the second Norm-Bot fall over the side of the bridge and see Perry smacking the third Norm-Bot over the other side of the bridge with his tail.)_

_I came to win, to fight, to bu-ust, to find, I came to win, to survive, to make things, ri-ight (Candace finishes spinning and it turns out that the final layer's magic recreated the other two layers of the skirt, the chocolate and vanilla one, returning the overall skirt back to normal. Candace then sees the Rebels and Stacy and her face quickly starts to show a great, overwhelming happiness and relief that they are here to help her.)_

_To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Candace runs over to the Rebels who run over to her and soon she falls to her knees and hugs Perry deeply as Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Stacy also hug her too, all glad to be reunited.)_

_To flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (The Narrator appears again and watches over them though turns and sees that Alchemist Heinz has defeated the eagles and is watching over the mayhem going on the outskirts of town as the people are winning against the Norm-Bots.)_

"Oh my goodness! I am so glad to see you guys! You really are my new family." Candace said on the verge of joyous tears. Never before had she been so happy to see Perry, Buford, and Baljeet coming to her rescue. Especially Perry, who looked really cool with his baseball bat and being in the midst of battle. She could kiss him right about now, if the current time wasn't so important to the fate of herself and Danville.

"I'm very sorry for backstabbing you Princess. It was selfish and wrong of me, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Stacy said, releasing Candace from her hug and adopting a timid position. _You're my best friend in the real world so of course I'll forgive you_, Candace thought instantly but she knew she was still in a story and currently proving to the people that she was caring and not crazy so she thought carefully about what to say.

"You did help evil, but you also helped the Rebels, so you and the other ladies-in-waiting have the rebel spirit in you. Anyone who fights for my cause is a friend of mine and deserves forgiveness." Candace stated as regally as she could. It seemed to work as Stacy began to smile but then she gasped.

"Oh no, I set the Teleport T.V down-" But before Stacy could finish what was clearly bad news, the bad news happened. There was a sound of something being zapped to bits and sure enough, there was a scorch mark on a part of the bridge where something had once been. Perry's suddenly furious expression that was directed towards the sky made Candace sure of what had happened. Alchemist Heinz was hovering, his hands practically flaring with power, looking very angry. He had destroyed the Teleport T.V and so cut off the Rebels escape.

"- on the bridge." Stacy mumbled the rest. Alchemist Heinz was clearly annoyed. Not only had his brilliant plan crumbled to bits. Not only had he been betrayed by the lady-in-waitings. Not ONLY had the townspeople rebelled against the Norm-Bots. But this princess had made a mockery of him through a mere magical garment! It was a disgraceful pill to swallow and Alchemist Heinz would not let them get away with this. He would still rule in the end even if he had to enslave the people.

"You think you've won? Well I still have plenty of power up my sleeves, despite them being soggy, and I will destroy all of you. Prison was my initial punishment for you twerps but I'm afraid you've put this on yourself by attacking my Norm-Bots and manipulating the people into thinking I'm a bad ruler!" Alchemist Heinz growled with a magically enhanced voice so that the Rebels and the traitors got the picture. Candace was worried, she could summon more eagles and polar bears but Alchemist Heinz knew how to deal with them and since he had flight and had far range, it would be much more difficult to get a good hit on him. It was like a video game and he was a zoner-type character. _I really hate those kinds of characters_, Candace thought. But she was so close! Just one obstacle left and if she took it down, everything would be resolved. The kingdom would be saved, she would marry Perry (Which she was still unsure about), be able to return home, revert the universe back to normal, and have something to look forward to in the form of a mysterious camera. Candace knew that this dress was her best weapon and she had only spun around in it to use its magic. Was there some other action that could unleash some kind of power? Alchemist Heinz fired lightning bolts in quick succession that hit Baljeet and Buford quite roughly and they were sent flying across the bridge before bumping into the magical boundary line Heinz had made earlier. Candace asked Phineas,

"Phineas, is there some other secret that this dress has besides having layers that transform when you spin around?" Phineas smiled, as though he had been hoping she'd ask that.

"Yes, curtsy while holding the skirt of your dress like a princess and you can produce weapons." He responded. Candace raised an eyebrow. Where was the logic in that? Then again this was a fairy tale so all logic is automatically thrown out the window.

"Ok then, if you say so." Candace placed one leg elegantly in front of the other like how Ferb's cousin Eliza had once shown her and curtsied elegantly while holding the skirt out as far as she could. It was actually quite enjoyable and made Candace feel lady-like. But then she heard the sound of metal objects clattering from under her as they hit the bridge. Sounded like it worked but what was…

"BAZOOKAS! Awesome! This is just what we needed!" Isabella exclaimed. Candace's eyes widened as she saw Isabella pull a full-length, authentic bazooka and hold it like how it was supposed to be used. She quickly got out of her curtsy pose to see that she had made 6 of them. One for her, Perry, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Stacy. Buford and Baljeet were unconscious from the attack so maybe that's why only 6 were made. Narrowly avoiding another lightning bolt, Perry quickly grabbed his and loaded it. _He seems to have experience with bazookas_, Candace thought a bit impressed. Stacy looked a bit worried but grabbed hers anyway. Candace decided to reassure her.

"Don't worry Stacy, just aim at the target and pull the trigger." She said. Stacy smiled at this reassurance and held it firmly and aimed it at Alchemist Heinz. Candace then took hers and did the same thing. Alchemist Heinz now noticed that they had weapons in their hands and decided to wait, figuring that they were projectiles and thinking he could dodge them.

"Just try and hit me! You'll never get to me!" He taunted. Candace was about to fire alongside all the other armed Rebels and Stacy but then she realized something.

"Wait, we aren't old enough to hold firearms and we don't have our licenses yet!" She stammered. The Narrator, still hovering over her laughed at the humorous comment that Candace had made. Perry chattered something in response, not even taking his eyes off Alchemist Heinz and Isabella predictably translated what he said for the rest.

"Perry says that he's old enough to carry one in platypus years." Candace's eyebrow raised AGAIN. It felt like there was just so much strange stuff in this story that it was hard for her to understand.

"How do platypus years work in relation to human years or even dog years? Anyways… on the count of three!" Candace announced, ready to finish off Alchemist Heinz. She knew that bazookas often had a straight trajectory but sometimes also had heat-seeking qualities so she assumed that Phineas and Ferb had adjusted the bazookas to have this powerful feature. So she, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, and Stacy aimed very carefully at the airborne villain.

"1….2…. 3! Ornitorrinco Finale!" Candace counted down, adding a flourish at the end of her command. All 6 bazookas went off at once and their misisles flew speedily towards Alchemist Heinz. Alchemist Heinz smirked and as soon as they were about to hit him, he magically teleported out of the way and they flew by. He cackled insanely,

"LOSERS! You missed, it was so easy to spot!" But little did he know that Candace's assumption about heat-seeker qualities in the bazookas was absolutely right. The missiles swerved around, in a line formation one after the other and flew swiftly towards Alchemist Heinz, whose back was against them. His hands charged with more magical energy, as he planned to blast the rebels with a mighty lightning bolt. But he felt a bit puzzled when he saw that the Rebels expressions were positively gleeful and excited. He looked back but by then it was far too late.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" A chorus of explosions strekaed across the sky as each of the 6 mighty missiles hit Alchemist Heinz with impressie force. The Rebels cheered and Candace and Stacy hugged each other as they saw a very badly hurt Alchemist Heinz plunge from the sky, hit hard by the missiles, and land on the bridge. Noticeably, the Norm-Bots that the people had been fighting feverishly against instantly disappeared as Alchemist Heinz hit the ground, proving that they were made by his magic and with his focus gone, they ceased to exist. The bridge remained though, maybe because it was also made with natural materials and was the only thing that would prevent him from hitting the water. The Rebels, Candace, and Stacy ran towards Alchemist Heinz, and Perry aimed his bazooka in front of Alchemist Heinz's head. Alchemist Heinz's robe was tattered in some areas and he looked exhausted and hurt. He woke up to see the barrel of the bazooka in front of him and looked up to see a very angry Perry.Alchemist Heinz moaned, defeated and realized that he was in a helpless position. Everything had fallen apart. _I knew I should've just zapped her to bits and gotten it over with,_ he thought in frustration. So he uttered,

"I surrender… happy now?" Perry smirked and chattered and Isabella, at the ready said,

"Very happy." Candace then stepped forward, hands placed elegantly and said,

"Well I ought to execute you for all the trouble you have caused for my kingdom but that would be barbaric and disgusting. So instead, you will be banished from my kingdom forevermore and be stripped of your magical powers by the means of an invention that Phineas and Ferb shall make. You are also to give us back all of our cookies and everything else you have placed a blockade on us for. AND you must revert the name changes you have made back to their original names. Are we understanding each other?" Alchemist Heinz nodded and mentioned,

"Those cookies were too sweet for me anyway." With that, a now conscious Buford and Baljeet took the defeated Alchemist Heinz's arms and escorted him away and the townspeople cheered gratefully and loudly, glad that the blockade was over at last and proud of their princess. Isabella hugged Candace tightly and said,

"Thank you SO much Candace, you have helped return our country back to normal and took down the evil Alchemist Heinz once and for all! How can the Rebels ever repay you?" Candace smiled, she knew that she had to repay the real Isabella when she got back with that much-needed review. But in this story, it was Isabella who had to repay Candace. Same with the other Rebels. Same with… Perry.

"You and your fellow rebels will be rewarded with executive positions as my private defense force in the castle and will be given homes and rewards for your efforts to help rescue my kingdom. And Perry…" Candace knew she was going to have to build a lot of strength to even whisper the next lines she had to say. _This is just the fantasy world Candace_, she told herself, _and the real world doesn't have a lovesick Perry in it._

"Perry shall be given an offer of marriage. I love him dearly and realize it fully now and I want to spend the rest of my… life with him." Candace said. It was much more agonizing than a speech in front of the whole of Danville. While she did gain a new respect for Perry it certainly wasn't enough to make Candace defy all social integrity and marry him. The thought still made Candace a bit uneasy. Besides, she still had her camera and if it had information about Perry, she'd like to find out this information first before doing something drastic. Perry seemed very happy though and leapt into Candace's welcome arms and hugged her and likewise, she hugged him. The Rebels cheered and Stacy finally gave a smile that Candace had always seen on the real Stacy but had yet to see in this one. The Narrator hovered by Candace and finally told her,

"You have done it. You have defeated the villain, proven your worth as the princess, and created an enjoyable tale. No more songs for you Candace, just a wedding to attend to. Then you can return home to Danville with your prize. I do hope you will be as elegant at the wedding as you were now. I am extremely proud of you." Candace grinned and said proudly and boldly, not just as the Fireside Princess, but as Candace Gertrude Flynn,

"I'm always elegant."

WHEW! Sorry I took so long again! _ I'm such a failure at time management. But then again it was the end of the school year for me and next year I'll be a senior and by then hopefully my time management will improve. Plus I want to finish this delightful tale not because I'm tired of it or bored of it, but also because I have a Father's Day-themed story in mind that I want to make as politically close to the actual holiday as possible. Plus I have some other fascinating projects in mind XD. Hoi, hoi, hoi! So I've always known how this chapter was going to go but I did make a few changes like how Alchemist Heinz was defeated and also how Candace's descent to the bridge was going to go and also how her magical Neapolitan Dress was really going to work. But I hope you've enjoyed what I've made. So the song this chapter is based on "Fly" by Nicki Minaj and Rhianna. I always loved how angelic and soft the song was and we know that Candace is QUITE the rapper so I thought it was a nice song for her. XD So there's one chapter left, and one more bombshell left for Candace too! XD Once again I take no ownership of the material used in this story as all copyright rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^.


	9. The Story's Over Now, The End

Writer's Blockade Part 9

By Lolitafreak88

It had felt like an eternity and it had definitely been one of the most stressful, amusing, shocking, craziest, enchanting, and musical experiences of Candace's life. She had to be herself while assuming the role of a character that she had not created. She had to get people to trust her, even when she was quite quick to act hysterically, and actually be mindful of what she said and did. She had to develop a genuine love for... well her pet platypus and also help the other Rebels with their plan. She had to sing various songs of different genres and sometimes consecutively. She also had to find an object that was apparently so mysterious and that held such valuable information that it was in a Secret Room. But now, at the gorgeous Gate of Dismissal, now purified and formally renamed the Gate of New Beginnings, still dressed in a confectionary couture dress that had powerful magic inside it, she was finally about to achieve what she wanted to achieve. A happy ending for the Fireside Princess. Standing below her but in front of her was the person she had to marry if she wanted to return things to normal, since she had accidentally changed the whole universe into the universe of the book. It was Perry the Platypus, now dressed in a very fitting suit with a pink tie, styled by Isabella. Candace was holding a bouquet of beautiful blooms that had colored blooms that represented all those who helped her along the journey and who were dearest to her heart. A green flower for Ferb, a red flower for Phineas, a pink flower for Isabella, a blueberry flower for Perry, a brighter blue flower for Stacy, and a brown flower for the Narrator though of course, the Narrator only existed for Candace. Candace had to make up an excuse that she really liked brown flowers to put it into the bouquet but the very grateful Rebels were only happy to oblige. The Narrator, hovering over Candace like a butterfly looking for a flower to land on was explaining all that had happened.

"So the Fireside Princess's demands were answered. Alchemist Heinz lost his magical might and was banished forevermore from the castle and his blockades were lifted, giving the City of Love its prized Fireside Cookies back and the people rejoiced. The Rebels were given new homes in the castle and were honored as heroes by the princess personally. Now it has reached the date of the wedding between Candace and the Mysterious Lover Perry. Both look very radiant and are very optimistic towards their future together."

"Oh stop it." Candace giggled, feeling her face starting to blush. The Narrator truly was a gentleman and a fitting storyteller. This also meant that Ferb also had the perfect storytelling voice too. Candace looked around to see who was there. The crowd of townspeople stretched the whole length from the beach side of the bridge to the Gate of New Beginnings. In front of the crowd were her bridesmaids, the ladies-in-waiting, Stacy, Jenny, Mandy, and Wendy. Mandy and Wendy actually looked quite lovely and if Candace hadn't met them before, she would've definitely wanted to befriend them. But she decided that she would give them a few more years before trying to speak to them again as their real selves were a bit too flighty at the moment. She saw Isabella, who was chosen as the flower girl, whose expression was positive and cheerful, especially since she had accepted a proposal of marriage from Phineas earlier. _Too bad that's yet to happen in real life_, Candace thought. It was a bit bittersweet but at least Isabella would soon be getting that 'Creative Writers Patch' courtesy of Candace. All the other rebels were there, with Ferb giving Candace a thumbs up. Phineas was chosen as minister and he had finished all his main duties. So he said proudly,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the platypus!" Candace gulped though, still totally unsure of how to take this. She didn't even know how Perry kissed. It was such a weird topic to begin with too. So Candace did something quite expected, stalled for time.

"Wait, before I kiss my... husband. I would like to give shout-outs to certain people." Candace announced. Perry didn't seem to mind though Candace could tell he was a bit anxious. So Candace cleared her throat and began what she considered her last goodbyes to the people of this story.

"Stacy, you were my humble lady-in-waiting and have always been a wonderful person to know. You did betray me at a vulnerable moment, but instead of denying responsibility like some mean person, you realized your mistake and helped to rescue me. I can't wait to see you again." Candace began with her best friend Stacy. Stacy looked a bit lost at the last sentence but when Jenny put her arm around Stacy's shoulder, Stacy smiled and laughed. The people cheered predictably too, always happy to hear of one's bravery and achievements. Candace then addressed the Rebels,

"Rebels, I used to dismiss you as the bottom class but in reality you are platinum class or luxury class or whatever the highest class is. You are courteous, valiant, strong, and each have such a distinct and wonderful personality. Isabella, you and Phineas are clearly in love with each other and I think you will find that all of your dreams will come true. Phineas and Ferb, you two are SUCH geniuses and were invaluable in my efforts to regain the throne. I sometimes frown upon dangerous inventions but your outstanding skill and creativity has made me proud to know you." Candace actually began to cry as she addressed Phineas and Ferb. She really was proud of them, even in the real world. She would always try to bust them, yes, but that didn't mean she didn't have respect for their incredible talent. They were admirable and inspiring, and Candace felt like she had finally been able to confess that to them in a perfectly subtle way. After all, this was the real Phineas and Ferb, just as characters and not themselves. This made Candace realize that they were all real people and that she could say things to them that she didn't have the strength to say in the real world. She then turned to the last person there was to address, since the Narrator was still invisible, Perry.

"And of course my dear platypus Perry. It's kind of funny how we... got together. You rescued me, I freaked out, you took me to meet the Rebels, you were confident and strong, I flirted with you, we got put in a box together that was far too cramped, we split up, I revealed somewhat my feelings towards you via magical cam, you dashingly came to my rescue on this very bridge, and now we are getting married. You have proved me wrong about a lot of things. I didn't even think you could kick such robot butt and you are also protective and easily the most trustworthy person I've met in the City of Love. Thank you for everything." The Narrator noticeably cringed a bit at Candace's mention of "trustworthy" but Candace didn't see it. Perry beamed with pride and his eyes began to water as the townspeople roared with happiness. So for a few seconds Candace and Perry just stood there and the Narrator chuckled, realizing the meaning behind the shout-outs and appeared behind Candace and whispered,

"I think you've stalled long enough, go ahead and kiss the Mysterious Lover Candace." Candace shuddered and groaned a bit, dreading this moment since it was first conceived in her head.

"I just can't do it. I mean... when I kissed Jeremy for the first time it was meaningful and sweet and romantic. Kissing my pet platypus fails to match any of those three descriptions." Candace whispered back, not turning her head to face him in order to avoid looking odd.

"Well then just think of Perry as Jeremy, and also imagine this wedding as a potential wedding between you and Jeremy. Think of what impression you want to leave Jeremy with at the altar, think of how you want your kiss to be like, just picture it in your head and go for it." He continued, urging Candace on. _That's one good pep-talk, _Candace thought. And it was true, this was perfect practice for the day Candace would get married. Even right down to throwing the bouquet. Candace decided that this reason was enough to finally get her to kiss Perry. But still...

"Alright, but only a simple kiss, nothing else. And if you tell ANYONE in the real world about this, I will personally scribble in all of your pages. Got it?" She whispered as menacingly as she could during a wedding. The Narrator nodded and hovered away. Candace took some deep breaths as her last stall attempt and also to really build the confidence to go through with what she had to do. Finally she was ready. She leaned down, closed her eyes, puckered her lips gently and leaned forward. It literally felt like ages until her lips came into contact with something but at last, they touched against Perry's own lips. It was actually not too bad, kisses were always something that people liked to give and receive. Then Candace suddenly felt something that made her instantly open her eyes wide. The feeling of Perry's tongue brushing against her lips. Perry's. Tongue.

"ACK!" Candace exclaimed in the middle of the kiss and quickly stepped back, and wiped her lips with her arm and flapped her hands frantically. _Of course the Mysterious Lover would go for the French kiss_, she thought angrily, _OF COURSE!_

"EWWWWWWWWWWW! Why did I ever agree to this?!" She screamed in a very upset state. She felt quite embarrassed, VERY disgusted, and the only thing keeping her from wanting to faint or puke was the fact that things could now go back to normal. Perry was still family to her, but if he wanted to French kiss someone, it would have to be another creature besides Candace Flynn (and possibly all other humans) from now on. She would've continued to act frantic if the Narrator hadn't cleared his throat firmly. Candace finally stopped flapping her hands in front of her mouth and noticed the reactions of the crowd. The crowd looked very puzzled and Isabella even looked cross. Candace then turned to Phineas and saw that his mouth was wide open, jaw dropped and all. Candace didn't have the guts to look at Perry's reaction because she realized that she had offended him and confused everyone else. Candace stammered a bit, unsure on how to fix this. She knew that Isabella would probably have kissed anyone as the Fireside Princess and not show any disgust about it but Candace had shown disgust and so that meant she was not following the story. Thankfully, Candace was quite good at coming up with excuses so she began to fan herself with a pleasured expression and stated with a very happy and even teasing tone,

"Is it getting hot out here or is just me?" It had the effect that Candace was hoping for as the crowd laughed and everyone was smiling again. Perry chattered happily and Candace finally looked at him again to see that he really was a happy husband. He was very happy to have found the one he wanted. He knew that Candace was clearly different from other people but also very genuine and caring, often putting others before herself. _She's pure of heart_, he thought to himself, _and I am honored to be with her_. So Candace was now feeling relieved that she had cleared the air of the tension and she turned to the Narrator for what to do next.

"Throw the bouquet Candace, that's always a very entertaining part of any wedding." He stated knowingly. Candace nodded in clear agreement. She took one last look at the beautiful City of Love that Isabella had made. She looked at all the wonderful characters who Isabella had put her heart and soul into developing. She especially looked at Isabella herself, the writer of this wonderful tale that had drove Candace crazy but also had taught her things about herself and others, especially Perry. She, at the moment, deserved a review more than anyone else in the world. So Candace stepped forward and threw her bouquet purposely towards Isabella. Then there were 3 very familiar flashes of light and in an instant, Candace found herself in the Realm Above the Book once more. She could tell because of the purple fog. Everyone was gone, everywhere was gone, and everything was over. Candace had finished the Fireside Princess and was now back where she first began. She looked down and sure enough, she was back in her normal Danville outfit. Candace bit her lip, it was a bit sad to depart with a dress that had saved her life and also that the story was over but she knew that it wasn't the real world. The real world was modern, hip, and was one where her brothers knew her as a sister and where Jeremy was her Mysterious Lover. Suddenly someone appeared before Candace. Candace thought it was the Narrator again but it turned out to be,

"J-Jeremy...?" Candace asked, completely stunned. It was the real Jeremy Johnson looking as handsome as ever. She hadn't seen him in so long that she ran over and hugged him deeply. But then she was surprised to hear what came out of his mouth.

"Congratulations Candace, you have completed the 'Fireside Princess' on All the Way level. Thank you for using the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer." It was the voice of Ferb, no... The Narrator. Candace gasped and relinquished her hug and stepped back a few steps asking,

"Narrator? Why are you Jeremy?"

"As a special reward to anyone who completes their story, I transform into the person they love the most whether in a romantic or a friendly way." He explained with a smile. Candace was pleased to hear that. The Narrator then put his hands into his pockets and requested,

"So Candace, what did you think of the tale? Did you notice any errors or was there anything you weren't pleased with?" _Great,_ Candace thought, _time to do some major thinking._

"Well... I really liked how it was different from other fairy tales as the princess was able to kick some butt of her own and also that you could really see the transformation from a push-over to a capable young woman. I also really liked the Rebels being foils to the Fireside Princess and the Mysterious Lover was really cool... even if he was my pet platypus. I also loved the action, the adventure, the romance, and she really developed the City of Love and its inhabitants in a relatable way. Though I noticed that she didn't really address where the prince was the whole time of the story and I'm sure that he'd have something to say about the Fireside Princess being wed to the Mysterious Lover." Candace made a monologue of all thoughts that sped through her mind. The Narrator, as Jeremy, nodded at the last bit,

"That was a mistake on Isabella's part, I think she really wanted the Princess and Mysterious Lover to marry so much that she didn't really do anything about the needed 'Prince' character." The Narrator spoke. Candace put her hands behind her back and stepped forward as she thought a bit more.

"I especially liked the concept of a Secret Room. It was REALLY cool and opened a lot of possibilities. Overall, it was a very well-written story and easily could become a classic." Candace finished. Then the Narrator clapped his hands twice and a written paper appeared in front of Candace.

"This is your finished review for Isabella, it also has some of your other thoughts in it too and some constructive criticism on my part. But she really has a very good imagination, just as much as your brothers." The Narrator explained. Candace smiled and took the paper and put it into her right pocket. Even though her dress disappeared, the camera didn't disappear along with it and was still in left pocket. And what he said was true. Isabella was a very creative young girl, whether it was digital editing or figuring out solutions as a Fireside Girl. _I wonder if that's why she's so drawn to Phineas_, Candace thought reminiscently. Both Phineas and Isabella were creative thinkers so it'd make sense if that was why they were drawn to one another. Even if Phineas was totally unaware of it. The Narrator then bowed and said,

"Now before you return home, since you have chosen to go home, you may ask me any questions you might have for me. Don't hesitate to ask things that you have been concerned about." Candace did have a few questions for him. She started with one that had been on her mind since Perry was the Mysterious Lover,

"Why were you so focused on Perry in this story? I mean, you made him the Mysterious Lover and the treasure I got from the Secret Room seems to have something to do with him." She asked. The Narrator's face grew a bit nervous and he hesitated. But he took a deep breath and replied,

"Perry was the one person in Danville I wanted you to understand the most. You may not know it, no... You absolutely DON'T know it. But Perry's life could easily be written into a story, and become a masterpiece. But it's a story full of tragedy and overall, he has the most interesting persona out of anyone in the Tri-State Area, well except for you of course as you have proven in this story and maybe a few others. He also holds a lot of genuine feelings towards you, your family, and your friends which is why I gave him the lead male role. I wanted you to see him not as a disgusting pet but more of a companion you could count on." Candace was impressed and even a little inspired by the Narrator's honest answer. She had been a bit hard on Perry, maybe it was because she had gotten so into things like Jeremy and busting her brothers that she didn't really have the patience for her pet platypus. He had sort of become a... routine to her and not a person. He would sneak into her room, or go off somewhere and return in the afternoon and Candace didn't pay him much thought at all. But Candace did see Perry in this story as someone who WAS a person and who was someone who deserved to have all the patience in the world and who had also been caring, brave, and exciting. Candace then pulled out her hard-earned camera.

"So does this camera have something to do with his life? Will it tell me his origin or-" But then the Narrator appeared behind her and did something surprising. He covered Candace's eyes with his right hand and grasped Candace's left wrist and held it forward as she was holding onto the camera with her left hand. It was to emphasize just how important this clue was and is to Candace. Looking down, the Narrator spoke very seriously,

"This is my final clue to you Candace, and I also tell you to please wait till you think you are ready to look into the camera. The clue is: _The reality you live in is false, this camera is what makes your reality true." _Then he disappeared again only to reappear in front of Candace. Candace was a bit surprised at the clue and didn't really mind that the Narrator had grabbed her. The Narrator had been such a great ally and friend to her as the story progressed and she never once felt that he was a nuisance and appreciated all he had done for her. Though the clue sounded like a paradox, just something crazy. _How could my life be false?_ She thought with some panic. _And how could some pictures be the truth if I don't know what they are yet?_ Eventually Candace decided that she would just have to wait and see for herself and then do the headache-inducing reasoning later.

"You sure ace the cryptic part of clue-giving Mr. Narrator." Candace pointed out. Then suddenly, with a snap of his fingers, the Narrator created a portal to what appeared to be the backyard that Candace had always loved. The backyard of her house, in Danville.

"It is time, I will truly miss you Candace. You may not realize it but you are very special, just as special as your brothers. Your personality has entertained your friends and family to no end and you are a kind young lady, fit for Jeremy. I also believe you can uncover the mystery of that camera. You can ask for help but you must be wise in the choices you make from now on." The Narrator instructed. Candace ran over and gave him a great big hug,

"You are probably one of my favorite Phineas and Ferb inventions ever. Clearly not bust-worthy." Said Candace happily. The Narrator smiled humbly and teased,

"Even though you have an urge to bust your brothers that is quite frankly disturbing." Candace laughed out loud, it was pretty funny. _I really need to work on that_, she thought. So Candace released the Narrator and approached the portal. It was crazy to think that she was finally returning home after such a long time. It was probably going to be the same day too, which meant it would be even crazier. She hoped that Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb wouldn't be too mad at her for sneaking off and using the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer before they got a chance to. Even if they were, the fact she had a review for Isabella to get her 'Creative Writers Patch' would probably make up for it. She put the camera in her other pocket and pulled out the review for Isabella and soon she was right in front of the portal. She turned around to give one last look at the Narrator who was smiling proudly. She gave one last wave goodbye and then entered the portal, back to Danville. It turned out that there were no weird flashes or anything. It was as if she had stepped into the backyard from where the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer was. She noticed that the sky was vividly orange and red, meaning that it must've been sunset around this time.

"That's quite a timespan." Candace stated to herself. At that moment, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella entered the backyard from the house, probably because they saw that she was there. Candace was very glad to see them but she simply waved hello for she knew they had a few things to tell her.

"Candace! There you are! You missed out on some tasty snacks! Where were you?" Phineas asked. _Oh yeah they were getting snacks_, Candace thought. It had been a few days since she first used the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer so her memory of the current time was a bit hazy. Candace decided to tell the truth right then and there,

"I was using the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer. Sorry I did it behind your back, I know that you really wanted to use it and I kind of took that from you." Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella looked at one another. They weren't bothered that Candace had used the invention they had made for the day behind their backs. In fact, they were surprised that Candace had actually even USED their invention. Usually she was doing other things, mentioning something about 'busting', or ending up using the invention by accident. So to hear that Candace had actually used the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer was actually something to be happy about.

"Are you kidding? That's awesome Candace! I'm really glad to hear that you used our invention this time. Did you have fun?" Phineas asked excitedly. Candace looked a bit confused at their happy reaction. But then she realized that she had used the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer on her own free will. Phineas and Ferb never witnessed Candace using an invention on her own free will or at the very least, using it without being asked by them. Like that time after Candace had her 'Wizard of Oz' dream or Skiddley Whiffers. This realization made Candace smile and reply gleefully,

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella stepped forward.

"So did you like it?" She asked. As the writer, it made sense for Isabella to want to know if Candace had enjoyed the story that she had created. Plus, to Isabella, the paper in Candace's hand looked very interesting. Candace thought for a second before making her answer.

"Well besides Perry being my Mysterious Lover and not Jeremy, and being put into a tiny box, and being assaulted by robot minions, and having to sing songs one after the other, and getting backstabbed by Stacy, and having to actually FLIRT with Perry, and being locked in a room, AND laying on the stupidest bed I have ever slept on it was phenomenal Isabella. You make a really good rebel leader." She replied a bit out of breath at the end of the detailed explanation. Instantly all of the three kid's eyes opened wide though Ferb usually did have a wide-eyed stare. He questioned in his own voice that Candace had heard so often from the Narrator,

"Perry was your Mysterious Lover?" Candace realized how weird that sounded and quickly explained,

"Since I see Jeremy as my prince so much, Jeremy was put as the 'prince' character and since I have no other romantic interests in my life Perry was cast as the 'Mysterious Lover' by default. By the way Isabella, you really should've addressed the prince more."

"I know! I had finished typing up the whole story, thought it was incredible, but then when I looked over it, I realized I hadn't given the 'prince' much of a role or even a role that he should've gotten. I just hope it wasn't a fatal mistake." Isabella admitted. But then Candace held out the piece of paper she had been holding with a closed-eye grin towards Isabella.

"Trust me, it wasn't. Ta-DA! Here's your review!" She announced proudly like a game show host telling a contestant what they won. Isabella's eyes beamed and she grabbed the review and hugged it. Now Isabella could read what Candace truly thought about the 'Fireside Princess'.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Candace! Now I can get the 'Creative Writers Patch'! How can I ever repay you?" She asked with pure happiness. Candace knew there was no need for repayment. Isabella had really created a masterpiece of a tale that had been very entertaining and contained her personality, her style, her heart and soul, and even her dreams and goals. It was very fun for Candace to live out the story that Isabella had imagined and she wouldn't trade it even for the chance to bust her brothers once and for all. So Candace's reply was honest,

"There's no need to repay me, for I should be repaying you." As Isabella looked at her review, Phineas asked.

"So can you tell us what happened from beginning to end?" At that moment, Candace yawned, a real yawn. It felt like forever since she had a decent sleep or chance to rest so she said,

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I am thoroughly exhausted and I think I'm going to go to sleep early."

"Without dinner?" Asked Phineas.

"Well… I guess I could take a nap, get up and eat dinner, and then go to sleep." Candace decided.

"Great! By the way, what should we do with the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer?" Phineas asked. That was a good question. The Mysterious Force might do its work again and spirit it away but Candace did want others to experience the amazement of the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer and she didn't want the Narrator to disappear for good. He had so many more people to befriend and guide along the way.

"Maybe we could ask Mom to donate it to the local library?" She asked.

"That's a great idea! Let's go ask her Phineas!" Isabella said. The three kids then rushed inside to ask their mother. Candace had a hunch she would say yes, Mom was sweet about Phineas and Ferb's inventions, even if she didn't know they actually did exist. Candace took a sigh of relief, everything was done. Isabella would have a new patch, she was home, everything was back to normal, and she was a sister again. Not a lone Fireside Princess, but the sister of Phineas and Ferb. She then remembered her treasure. The mysterious camera that apparently 'made her reality true'. She was about to take it out of her pocket when she heard a chatter that she had also heard quite often in the Fan-Fiction Fantasizer. The sound of Perry the Platypus. He walked past Candace on all four legs and not just his hind legs. His blank expression was present as opposed to the serious expression Candace had seen in the story and to top it all off, no fedora or clothes. Candace smiled at the familiar sight. Perry was thankfully demoted back to 'doesn't do much pet' and not 'Mysterious Lover'. Not to be rude of course, it's just that Jeremy was Candace's true love and not Perry. Though she did gain some more respect for Perry along the course of the story.

"Oh there you are Perry." She said with a giggle. Perry didn't know what to make of the giggle so he just continued onward into the house. With the coast clear for the moment, Candace pulled out the camera. It was still white, still functional, definitely not an illusion. The Narrator had been so determined for Candace to find it and she had. He could not stress its apparent importance any more than he had done. Candace had been told it would not only tell her something about Perry but that it made her reality true. Candace was tempted to look into the camera now and see what the pictures were but she was tired and the Narrator had also told her to look into it only when she was ready. After spending days as a runaway princess desperate to save her kingdom and fighting alongside the rebels, she knew she was tired and so she might not take the potential bombshell as well as she could have now. She also had to keep in mind who she would potentially confide with about the camera. The Narrator said she could ask for help after all. She might tell Stacy or Jeremy but only if she needed help or if they knew something about the camera. She also felt it was best to leave Phineas, Ferb, and their friends out of this, as this was a job for a big sister to tackle. So she put the mysterious camera back into her pocket and started to think of places to hide it.

"Another day camera, another day." She said to the camera. With the sky growing darker and things becoming more interesting in Danville, Candace finally walked towards her house. The home she had missed for seven weeks and… some number of days.

Post-Credits

The ending part of Candace singing her spin on 'Wide Awake' in the Secret Room.

Hi-Ho the Merrio! Writer's Blockade is finished! Note: This is the first story of a Phineas and Ferb storyline I have in mind that will be exciting, dramatic, sad, but still have the Phineas and Ferb humor and touch XD. So this is probably my favorite story that I have written yet. I think we saw sides to the characters, it was action-packed and entertaining, there was great music, and for my first OC, I think I made a likable ally for Candace. Plus it had some epic moments in my opinion. Now it's time to return to Happy Tree Friends and I have a special Father's Day story in mind as well. But I also have a lot of ideas up my sleeve that I hope to use this summer. Thanks for being such loyal readers and hoped you enjoyed this story ^_^. Once again, I take no ownership of the material used and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^!


End file.
